Embrace of A Hero
by Mirari.Divinus
Summary: A story of Emily R. Shepard. Finding love, friends and becoming a hero. Femshep/Kaidan, Femshep/Garrus with one sided Femshep/Thane. Rated M for language, and fluffy lemons. From ME1 to ME3.
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect Blues**

**Emily Rose**

**Note: After playing Mass Effect back to back three times, I lost the motivation to play any other video games. Mass Effect left a huge gaping hole where my gaming heart should be. It is one of the most amazing games I've ever played. A friend of mine suggested that I try writing a fanfic on how I WANTED the game to go so this is my attempt at it. It's been years since I've ever written anything so wish me luck. Side note, I'll most likely play and write this on my fourth play though.**

Blood on snow. Blood and snow everywhere. She doubled over and coughed as another spurt of blood flew from her mouth to land in the snow. She was tired, oh so very tired. She rubbed her fisted hand across her face to wipe the last few drops of blood off her chin.

"Looks like you're all out of fight little girl." The voice slithered down her spine sending chills and mental images of dark hallways and screaming. So much screaming.

"Why don't you just come over here and get on your knees, and things will get so much easier for you." The voice continued on.

She balled her other fist as blue currents slowly traveled up and down her arm. She was a freak, a freak according to her gang that she used to consider her family.

"Come on Emi.." The voice continued "We don't want to have to kill you. Just come with us."

"The boss will kill us if the merchandise is damaged anymore. You know those Biofreaks can sell for a lot of money in the right hands. She ain't even got a implant yet." Another voice droned on.

Merchandise. That's what she was to them. Ever since the blue static started dancing on her skin two weeks ago. She didn't think of the time before, where the only time they noticed her is when her fingers were too slow in picking pockets or cleaning the guns.

She tightened her fist, as the blue static climbed up higher on her arms, across her shoulders and down to her legs. She closed her eyes and continued to push. The blue static formed a bubble around her.

She blinked and bit her lip as the shadows stretched towards her and released. Sending blue static traveling down the alleyway before everything went completely dark.

"What can you tell me about her? Well aside from her being able to knock out ten city blocks with that stunt she pulled." A voice spoke over her head.

"Well aside from being a biotic, we have absolutely no records of her. No immunization, testing records, home, school or even an address for some third great aunt." Another voice said while she heard the scratch of a pen on paper.

"But from any indication, she was probably involved with a gang. See the tattoo here?" She feels cold fingers pressing into her hip bone.

"Remove the tattoo. Any thoughts on implanting her or would it be to late?" The first voice asked.

"What are you talking about Doctor Malis? We can't implant her, she went this long without an implant who knows what will happen if we just stick one on her. She will just have to learn how to control her self in BAaT." The second voice answered.

BAaT. She's heard of that before. One of her 'friends' talked about how his parents were going to send him to Vancouver for training. But he opted for running away instead.

"She looks to be about seventeen, eighteen years old. Of mixed descent, most likely from one of the east Asian countries. And a orphan. If that is the case, we won't need parental consent to have her enlist." Doctor Malis commented as he put the chart back on the bottom of the bed.

"If she'll even want to enlist! You're overstepping yourself again Ron!" The second voice quipped while fingers tightened around her wrist.

"She's a Biotic, she will have to enlist. We can not have her running around unchecked causing damage to the city!" Doctor Malis growled out.

She coughed, and let out a whimper as she opened her eyes slowly and blinked at them.

"Water..." She mumbled as she struggled to sit up.

A glass was placed into her hand and she quickly emptied it. She looked around, and looked at both doctors.

"I'll join." She said while staring at Doctor Malis with dark brown eyes.

"Good." He said while patting her hand. "I'll file the paperwork. We just need a name."

"Emily. Emily Rose. I. I don't know my last name. But the boss would call me his little Emily Rose when I was smaller." She looked down at her hands, before quickly looking back at him.

"We'll just give you a last name. How about Shepard?" He said looking pointedly at the second doctor.

"But...but that's MY last name!" The second doctor mumbled.

"Well it would seem fitting since you're the one that treated her when she first arrived." Doctor Malis said while he began to fill out paperwork from her charts.

"Emily, you'll be shipping out tomorrow for training." He continued as he slowly made his way out of the room.

She looked around the tiny hospital room that was hers for a short time. Running her fingers through her newly cut dark brown hair.

"Are you ready?" Doctor Shepard asked while smiling at Emily.

"Yes father." She responded teasingly while rewarding him with a smile.

**Elysium**

**"At ease Private Shepard." The man said from behind the desk.**

"Aye, aye sir." She responded as she relaxed her posture and curiously looked around the office.

"I'm here to discuss your shadow." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

She let out a soft sigh and turned to look behind her at the little girl with bright red hair and bright green eyes standing outside the door staring at her in worry.

"I'm sorry sir, she took to me and would sometimes follow me around during my patrol." Emily said softly.

"She's not interfering with my patrols Sir." She continued.

He laughed softly and shook his head.

"It is okay Private. We're here for a while so it isn't a problem to make friends with the colonists. I'm only summoning you to mention the girl's father would like to meet with you. And has requested you escort his daughter home."

"And here, why don't you give her this?" He continued as he placed an Alliance pin on his desk, while winking at her.  
"Who knows, maybe you'll inspire her to enlist when she's old enough. But as of right now, Private you're dismissed till your next shift. Enjoy the rest of your day." He said as he watched the little girl staring at Private Shepard with something akin to hero worship.

She snapped out a smart salute and quickly turned around to walk out of the office.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble Emily! I'll go and tell him its all my fault!" The girl said quietly while looking at her shoes.

"Oh it is fine Clara. I have the rest of the day off and it appears that your father wants me to bring you home."

Clara looked up at Emily and sketched out a quick grin, showing off the tiny gap between her front teeth.

"Oh yes! Daddy said he wanted to meet you because well..." She looked down at her shoes again as her voice dropped to a mumble.

"Since I would ditch school to follow you." She bit her lip and looked back up at Emily guiltily.

Emily quirked her lip and shook her head at the little girl. Quickly dropping to her knees in front of the girl to look into her face she let the smile bloom.

"Clara, you shouldn't skip school you might miss out on something your teachers teach."

Clara toed the dirt floor and let out a soft sigh.

"I already know everything they're going to teach, I always pass all my tests and I don't even have to study! I don't see why I should stay and learn things I already know!" Clara mumbled while still looking down.

Emily smiled again and poked the girl lightly on her freckled nose.

"Oh it's okay, maybe your father can talk to your teachers to give you harder material so you'll feel challenged. But here look I have something for you." She said as she took out the pin and showed it to Clara.

"Oh wow it looks like yours Emily! Can you pin it on my shirt please!" Clara said with a big smile on her face.

Emily shook her head and quickly pinned the badge on the girl's shirt before standing up and looking around the base. Suddenly sensing something slither up the back of her spine.

Seeing no immediate danger, she slung her rifle behind her back and held out her hand for the little girl to take.

"C'mon kiddo, lets see what your father has to say." She said as she smiled down at the girl who held her hand tightly.

Hours later after leaving Clara's house, she meandered her way back to the base. Remembering the way Clara's father Richard smiled down at her with his crystal clear green eyes. And the look of joy on Clara's face when her father gave her her mother's necklace.

'So..thats what family is huh...' She thought to herself quietly and shook her head. She tilted her head up and looked at the clouds that gathered in the sky. She let out a soft sigh as she turned her thoughts inwards, trying to remember anything from her childhood aside from the drugs, violence and gang activities that she's been apart of since she was just a child.

Not remembering anything, she slowly turned her steps towards her barracks and unslung her rifle and shotgun. Carefully placing them on her bed.

"Hey why are the comm towers out? I can't get a line to SSV Agincourt." A cadet called out into the base.

Something slithered back up her spine again as she reached for her weapons and quickly ran out of the barracks towards the cadet.

"What do you mean you can't reach the SSV Agincourt?" She asked as something built up in her stomach.

"It...it sounds like something or someone scrambled the lines Sir." The cadet quickly saluted while looking around worriedly.

"THERE! Look in the sky!" Someone shouted as a ship broke cloud cover and quickly flew towards the colony.

"That..that doesn't look like any of the Alliance ships I've ever seen." Emily said as fear slithered up and down her spine.

"SHIT! Sound the alarm, everyone to your stations we've got pirates incoming! Make sure the colonists are safe!" She shouted out as blue static formed over her skin.

"NOW QUICKLY!" She shouted again.

She ran towards the colony as the first wave of mercenaries hit them from the side. She charged off into the group while blasting anyone who got in her path with a shotgun blast.

"EMILY!" a voice screeched out. "EMILY HELP! PLEASE DADDY..SOMEONE!" The voice continued from one of the back alleys.

"CLARA!" She shouted out again as she quickly tossed a sphere of blue static at a group of Batarian mercenaries which caused them to get slammed into the wall.

"Emily...daddy he's dead. They they killed him..." Clara cried out in anguish. Her arms wrapping tightly around Emily's waist.

Emily patted Clara's head slowly and bit her lip as her eyes scanned the chaos around her.

"Clara, we need to get out of here, I need your help. You think you can do that for me please?" She asked Clara while quickly pulling her towards the center of the colony.

"I'll...I'll try...I'm scared Emily...I'm really scared." Clara hiccuped out as she fisted her eyes.

"It'll be okay sweetie, we need to defend the colony till help arrives. So I need you to be brave okay?"

Clara blinked up at Emily slowly and nodded. Determination tightening in her tiny jaws.

Emily closed her eyes and allowed the blue static to cover her body again.

"Just stay behind me okay? We'll gather as many people as we can to defend the colony" She growled out as she quickly shot more mercenaries.

She leaned down and grabbed a pistol from one of the dead mercenaries and dropped to her knees in front of Clara.

"Clara remember when you told me your father taught you to shoot? You remember it right?" She asked the girl while looking into her eyes.

"Look at me Clara, I know you're scared. I'm scared too okay? But I need you to do this. If anyone comes at you, I want you to shoot them. Okay? If you run out of ammo, grab another gun and keep going. I need you to keep fighting with me okay?"

Clara nodded as her grip tightened around the butt of the pistol. Her eyes quickly scanning the area around them.

Emily closed her eyes as a memory flashed into her mind. She was only a few years younger than Clara when she first killed someone. The man, drunk and feeling that a tiny girl would be easy prey attacked her in a dark alley. Only for Emily to shoot him in the stomach to get away. She had adapted quickly in the streets and learned how to protect herself.

She shook her head to clear the memory as another wave of mercenaries ran towards them. She quickly threw out another orb of blue static and took them out quickly while Clara fired shots behind her.

"We need to keep moving, we need to clear them out quickly." Emily said as she grabbed Clara's hand and ran.

"There is a breach!" Someone yelled out as another wave of mercenaries came at them from an alley.

She pushed Clara behind her as she threw blue orbs left and right, shooting anyone that got in her range.

"Just give up. We might spare you if you do!" A mercenary shouted out while taking a shot at Emily.

Emily gritted her teeth as her eyes scanned the darkness in front of her. She tossed another blue orb in the direction of the voice and carefully took her shots.

Hours later, leaning against the makeshift wall feeling drop dead tired she looked at the remaining military and colonists gathered around her as the SSV Agincourt broke cloud cover finally arriving to the rescue.

"Who's in charge here?" A voice called out.

Emily quickly stood up and sketched a salute.

"I am Sir!" She called out recognizing a higher ranking officer.

"You did good Private. At ease."

"I'm sorry Commander, I did the best I could. Half the base was on shore lea.." Emily broke out.

"You saved them Private. You did the best you could. You did what you had to do to get the job done."

Emily nodded and looked down. "Aye, aye Sir." She said quietly.

She looked in the mirror, noting the scars healing on her face and arms. Her finger tracing the small scar the slashed towards her eye where a piece of shrapnel grazed her face. Then her eyes drifted towards the medal pinned to her chest, the Star of Terra. Her memory drifted to the award ceremony. Standing in front of millions of people and being called a hero. She quirked her brow and gave her reflection a small smile.

'We've come a long way haven't we?' She thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. Letting the pins, and clips clatter to the ground. She slowly unpinned the Star of Terra and placed it in a box. As she felt two tears course down her cheeks slowly.

'So much lost...so many good people died. And here, they call me a hero.' She shook her head and closed her eyes. Arms wrapped tightly around her self.

"Emily...?" A child's voice came from behind her.

Emily quickly wiped her tears and turned to look at the now sober looking Clara standing in the doorway.

She smiled sadly at Clara.

Clara ran to her and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist.

"I'm going to miss you...I wish I could just come with you but...I have to live with my aunt and uncle now." Clara rushed on as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Clara took a step back and looked up at Emily.

"When I'm old enough I'm joining the military. I don't...I don't want..." She broke down and cried harder. "I don't want anyone to get hurt like that again! So I'm going to fight. Like you and protect people and keep them safe!" She continued.

Emily bit her lip to keep herself from crying too. She sank to her knees in front of the girl and pointed to the pin.

"You're already in the Alliance Clara. You helped saved the colony too."

Clara hiccuped and nodded, reaching up to her neck she took off the necklace.

"Emily... I...I want you to have this." She said as she handed Emily the necklace.

"To remember me by and and to thank you for saving my life too. I'm going to miss you so much."

Emily smiled at Clara and put on the necklace.

"Thank you Clara, I'll cherish it always and I'll remember you. Now your aunt and uncle gave me permission to contact you whenever I want so I'll try and keep in touch okay? I promise you though, that I'll always look out for you when I can. And when you're ready to enlist. WHEN you're old enough. I'll give you my recommendation and remind them of what a brave and smart girl you were." Emily said while wiping the tears off her face and nodding to Clara.

"Good bye Emily." Clara said solemnly sketching her a salute and walked back towards her aunt and uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

Night Owl

She blinked owlishly at her omni-tool while wiping the drool off her chin.

'Crud, need to stop falling asleep in the middle of my work.' She mumbled to herself as she brushed long strands of dark brown hair off her face.

Her Omni-tool blinked again and again.

Pushing a button a small vid screen flashed up in front of her. Revealing a teenager with red hair and bright green eyes.

"About time you picked up sleepy head!" Clara said with a quick smile.

"Yeah, yeah sorry Clara just got caught up in work and next thing you know I'm out like a light." Emily groused out as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"So I heard you got assigned to the SSV Normandy! Aren't you excited? I heard it is the first ship designed with both humans and turian engineers combined! Make sure you send me some pictures!" Clara gushed on.

Emily smiled and shook her head at the thirteen year old girl on her vid screen.

"Of course I will, we've kept in touch for this long it's not like I'm going to stop anytime soon." Emily bit back a grin as Clara began to play with her hair.

This time you'll be traveling. Who knows when you'll be planetside again. There is even a chance you'll be out of range...You're going to see The Citadel aren't you? I've heard that its one of the biggest spaceports in the galaxy! You promise me you'll send me lots of pictures and videos?!"

Emily held up both her hands in a placating manner as Clara seemed to hyperventilate in her excitement. Her full bottom lip caught between her teeth as she struggled not to laugh.

"Calm down, calm down! Clara. And I'll be docking at the Citadel in 0800 hours tomorrow. Actually, in a few hours. Tell you what, I'll try my hardest to send you pictures while we're pulling in. IF you promise me that you'll get your grades up in your Turian History classes." She responded while trying to maintain a straight face.

Clara let out a shriek and covered her face. "Wait, how did you get my grades for my classes? Wait never mind, you probably convinced the teacher to send them to you too huh?" Clara grinned out behind her hands.

Emily's hand went towards the silver chain around her neck and smiled at Clara.

"Hey kiddo...promise me you'll work on it harder. With humans now working with the turians especially after they built the SSV Normandy together and a possible shot in the Citadel, learning about them would make things easier. Plus if you want to qualify for the special forces you'll need to try harder."

Clara nodded and and tucked her fist under her chin.

"I know, I'll try harder, only five more years before I can enlist." Clara said softly. Her bright green eyes dimmed slightly.

"I...I still remember it sometimes. The smoke, the blood, the screaming. I sometimes still wake up in the middle of the night. Hell I still have that gun you gave me all those years ago tucked under my pillow." Clara continued on quietly.

Emily bit her lip and nodded sadly her dark brown hair falling into her face again.

She tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling her voice soft and barely audible.

"I remember it too." They both shared a sad smile as they both got lost in their memories.

"Hey Shepard? I was wondering if you...Oh sorry I didn't see you were busy." A man said quickly while a blush stained his cheeks. I'll come back later."

"Oh Michaels didn't hear you behind me. It's alright I'm just talking to my friend Clara."

The man nodded at the girl on the vid screen and slowly backed out of the room.

"Ah I'll just come back later." The man quickly retreated and closed her door.

Clara covered her mouth to smother a laugh. While tears of mirth streaked down her cheeks.  
"Wow, was he trying to ask you on a date or something?" She put her hands down and smiled hugely at Emily.

Emily shook her head and shrugged. "Who knows now." She bit her lip and smirked.

"It's against regs anyway plus I'm way too busy for a relationship." She continued.

"If you say so, from what I saw he looked kinda cute in that bumbling cutie sort of way." Clara smirked out as well.

"I am not having this conversation with you, my dating life is classified information, Off limits. Besides, you're too young to worry about dating."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you mom." Clara said with a roll of her eyes. "And with that said mother, I'll be heading out now. I have classes in a few hours!" Clara said while covering her mouth again to stifle a laugh.

Ending the vid call, Emily looked down at her hands and shook her head. She took a look at the time on her Omni-tool and debating on either trying to get some sleep or hit the gym for a run on one of the numerous treadmills. Debating against it, she stood up and stretched her body, rolling her shoulders and head from side to side.

She looked around her small room, already noting that her meager belongings were already packed.

Her Omni-tool beeped again, alerting her that she had received a message. Running her free hand through her shoulder length hair she quickly scanned the letter.

"Emily, We heard that you got promoted to the SSV Normandy. We just want you to know we're proud of you and hope you'll be able to visit us now that you'll be flying around in that fancy ship of yours.

Regards, Doctor John Malis and Doctor Lisa (Shepard) Malis.

P.S. We finally got married. Wished you could have came to the wedding."

She smiled and typed a quick response and closed her omni tool, before laying down in her bunk and staring at the ceiling. Her mind drifting blankly before she slowly sank into sleep.

_The sky was blue, a few clouds drifted past as Emily, Thompson, and Mack checked out the eastern slope of the colony. _

_"I hear something. Or someone following us." Thompson said while quickly turning around to look behind them._

_The sound of a child giggling drifted past them as a shadow dashed into the tall grass to their right._

_"What was that? Who's there?!" Mack called out while unslinging his assault rifle off his shoulder._

_Emily quickly smacked his hand. "Calm down, its just a kid."_

_"Hey kid come out of there, there might be a snake or something!" Emily called out._

_Bright red hair and large green eyes stared at her from the tall grass as the giggling continued._

_"See Mack, just a kid. And you're not suppose to be pulling your weapon out on civilians." Emily admonished._

_"Sorry Sir. It won't happen again!" Mack paled quickly. _

_The girl inched closer, her eyes wide in curiousity._

_"Hi there kiddo. Whatcha doin out here?" Emily asked the girl quietly._

_"Exploring!" The girl replied brightly. _

_"I see that, but you shouldn't be out here it might be dangerous." Emily continued as a smile spread across her face. _

_"Nuh-uh! You guys are here so its safe!" The child quipped with a mischievous grin on her face. _

_"Shepard, we gotta finish our patrol. Or we'll get in trouble. Again." Thompson interrupted sheepishly. _

_"Yeah you're right. Sorry kiddo we have to go. Why don't you head back to the colony?" Emily asked._

_"Well...okay if you want..." The girl looked down at her feet sadly. _

_Emily walked over to the girl and bent down to look at the girl in the face._

_"Hey, its alright kiddo. You won't get us in that much trouble but we should really get you back just in case okay?"_

_The girl nodded and reached for Emily's hand._

_"My name's Clara! Nice to meet you.!"_

__Note: I'll update as frequently as I can. There are some nights where I get the urge to write.


	3. Chapter 3

SSV Normandy

She leaned against the handrail and stared. She chewed her bottom lip to keep herself from gaping openly at the sleek beautiful ship in front of her. She lifted up her Omni-tool and quickly took a few pictures, sending them to Clara. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she felt her biotics trickle across her skin.

"She's a beauty isn't she? Can't believe that the humans and the turians designed this baby." A voice quipped to her right.

Emily turned to look at the tall well built man standing behind her. Eyes still narrowed she noted the muscular built, chocolate brown eyes under long, thick eyelashes, and thick hair brushed back perfectly.

'_Gorgeous...' She thought followed with 'Trouble. With a capital T. Big trouble.' _A flicker of blue static manifested it self down her arms in alarm at her thoughts.

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Not sure what set off her reaction to the man.

He quirked his eyebrow at her scrutiny and let his biotics flare across his skin too, causing the blue static to travel down his muscled arms as a smile flickered across her lips.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, flicking her fingers outwards to dispel some of the energy that gathered around her hands.

"Sorry, that never happened to me before." She mumbled an apology as his energy flickered out.

"For a Biotic, you haven't interacted with other biotics have you?" He teased lightly while holding his hand out.

"Name's Kaidan. Kaidan Alenko. You must be Commander Emily Shepard."

She took his hand and noted as another blue spark traveled between their enclosed palms. Wincing slightly she withdrew her hand and smiled up at him.

"Yes, you are correct. Nice to meet you." She responded as her eyes drifted back towards the ship.

Kaidan winced slightly as she looked away from him, back to staring at the SSV Normandy.

'_Smooth. Real smooth there Alenko. Already broke protocol. She outranks you and you made an ass of yourself.' _ He thought to himself while he shook his head ruefully at his musings.

Her Omni-tool pinged and a bright smile flashed across her lips as her fingers danced over the interface, obviously enjoying the response she got.

"Shepard, Alenko." A deep voice came from behind them as Captain Anderson walked towards them.

Both Emily and Kaidan quickly snapped to attention and saluted the Captain.

"At ease." He smiled at them both and with his hand gestured to the ship.

"Let's board and have a look around." He nodded towards the alliance guards that stood in front of the entrance.

"Decontamination in process." The synthesised voice said as the airlock sealed shut.

She winced slightly as she felt her biotics react to the decontamination and Lieutenant Alenko's biotics. She still couldn't get used to the brief flare of power that came when she came across another Biotic.

"_Rose, you do know that having an implant would take care of those issues for you." Doctor Malis had said the last time he had called her to check up on her progress with training. "It would also help you control those tiny discharge problems too." He continued on._

She winced slightly at the memory as the door opened into the CIC of the Normandy. Her thoughts temporarily forgotten as she gazed in amazement at the huge interactive galaxy map that dominated the room.

"I'm glad you're impressed Shepard." Captain Anderson said with amusement tinging his voice.

"Cockpit is this way, our pilot is none other than Jeff "Joker" Moureau." Anderson continued while tilting his head towards the cockpit.

"Med bay, sleeper pods, and mess hall down that way, and on the level below us is the engineering and storage. Feel free to explore, and get yourselves situated. Dismissed." He nodded towards the two of them and headed into his office as his Omni-tool beeped.

She looked around and tossed him a quick grin over her shoulder while she headed towards the cockpit. She looked out the window over Joker's head and watched as they pulled out of the docks.

"You know, it is kinda creepy when people just stand behind me and not say anything. Not to mention downright rude." Joker quipped as he turned his head and looked at her.

Emily looked at him and quirked her eyebrow and smiled.

"So what do you think of the Normandy?" She asked him with her hands folded behind her back.

"I could turn this baby around in a full circle over the top of a pin." He boasted.

"That's good to hear Joker." She responded a smile flickered across her lips.

"Why don'tcha get out of here and explore the rest of the ship. You're kinda crowding me Commander." He teased as he turned his focus back to the controls in front of him.

She nodded and turned to catch Kaidan giving her a curious look. Her biotics flared briefly as she walked past him to head towards her private quarters to set up her belongings and send a long detailed message to Clara.

Kaidan settled his items in his bunk and looked around. He watched Shepard greet Joker then head into her room. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he brushed his fingers through his hair as his shoulders slumped.

_'C'mon Alenko this isn't the time to get distracted. You have a job to do. Just focus on it and do it. Forget about how her eyes sparkled while they looked at you.'_ He gave himself a mental pep talk before fixing his hair again and exiting his bunk.

He found her again in the engineering, checking out the mako with a concentrated frown on her face.

She flipped him a smile and turned her attention back to the mako.

"God I hope I don't have to drive that thing. Tanks and I just do not get along. I barely passed the required test because of the mako." She continued.

He gave her a sideways smile and tried to contain a laugh.

"The great Commander Shepard can't drive? Now who would have thought of that?" He teased her lightly.

She blushed slightly and shook her head. "I didn't say I can't drive. I'm just saying it is not a good idea for ME to drive." She let out a little laugh. "But don't worry, I won't be driving us off any cliffs or anythin..." She trailed off teasingly.

Her omni-tool let out a beep and he watched as she looked at it with a soft smile on her face.

"Will you excuse me for a moment I have to take this." She said while walking to the far side of the room.

He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and watched her. The soft smile she had on her lips and the way the lighting in the room created interesting shadow contrasts on her face. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he tried to listen in on her conversation.

"No Clara, we haven't gotten to Citadel yet. And I don't have much time to talk right now, I'll be on duty in a few minutes. Did you finish your school work? I didn't see the file in my inbox."

He froze for a second as his mind jumped conclusions.

'_It sounds like she's talking to a kid. Her files made no mention of her having a child. They wouldn't have separated them if she..' _His gritted his teeth and tried to stop his run away thoughts.

'_It's against the regs for fucks sakes.'_ He continued to say to himself as he gritted his teeth.

Emily ended the call and looked over at where Kaidan was standing, noting he was having some sort of internal debate with himself.

"Shift change Lieutenant time to get to work!" She called out causing him to sketch a quick salute.

"Aye, aye Sir!" He said to her with a teasing grin.

Hours later, Emily headed back into her bunk and flopped down on her bed. Who knew that there was so many things that still needed to be done on the Normandy. She also had a meeting with Captain Anderson and a turian Spectre in the morning.

Having the Spectre on board created a huge stir of curiosity amongst the crew. Most notably between Lieutenant Alenko and Corporal Jenkins. Both wondering what a Spectre would be doing on an Alliance ship. For the moment, they've only been doing quick recon pick up missions which didn't have much combat but she wasn't complaining. After everything she's done in the past few years since she joined the Alliance a few quick easy missions didn't seem so bad.

She winced slightly as she thought back to hers and Kaidan's interaction earlier. She wasn't going to deny that there was 'something' going on between them. But she knew that if she followed that feeling she'd end up in a world of trouble. She rolled onto her back and held her hands up over her head. Noting the tiny decoration of scars along her hands, and arms. She knew under her clothing she would find more scars that decorated her body from either battles or her time before the Alliance. She didn't doubt her looks, but she rarely had time for any kind of relationship. She's had a few flings here and there during shore leave but she only kept it casual. She also knew better than to go against the rules of the Alliance so she'd never accepted a 'casual' date with anyone in the Alliance.

But with Kaidan, she's never dealt with temptation directly in her face. She loved the deep timber of his voice, and the way his eyes melt while looking deep into hers. And she wondered if his hair felt as soft as it looked.

Sighing she repressed a slight shiver and rolled onto her side. Feeling the slide of her necklace against her neck. She let out another soft sigh and closed her eyes as sleep slowly overcame her.

And for once, she dreamed of chocolate brown eyes and a warm smile instead of the tears on Clara's blood splattered face.

Morning came with the announcement that they'll be hitting a Mass Relay that will take them towards Eden Prime. Quickly putting on her armor and double checking her trusty shotgun she made her way quickly towards the cockpit.

"Hitting the relay in 3...2...1." Joker said as the cockpit filled with blue light.

"All system are good and green across the board." Joker continued as Shepard stood right behind his chair.

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." The turian spectre said with a soft hum.

Shepard nodded to him as he walked away.

"I hate that guy." Joker commented quietly.

"The guy gives you a compliment...and you hate him?" Kaidan asked Joker.

Emily smiled and shook her head at their conversation.

"Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Just call me paranoid." He continued.

Emily bit her lip, she kind of agreed with Joker.

"Yeah, you're right. The Council wouldn't send a Spectre on just shake down runs like we've been doing. There might be more to this. Let's just hope the captain tells us soon." She murmured quietly.

"Joker, status report!" Captain Anderson boomed.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Sleath systems engaged. Everything looks solid." Joker responded.

"Good, find us a comm buoy and link us to the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance Brass before we arrive at Eden Prime." Captain Anderson replied.

"Better watch out Sir, I think Nihlus is heading your way." Joker quipped.

"He's already here. Lieutenant. Please tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for debriefing." Anderson responded with a slight bite to his voice.

"He sounds angry, something might have gone wrong with the mission." Emily replied.

"Nah, he always sounds angry when he talks to me." Joker commented as Emily turned around and headed into the comm room.

She walked briskly past the CIC hearing people gossip about having the Spectre on board. Ignoring them she walked into the comm room only to find Nihlus waiting for her.

"Ah Commander Shepard, I'm glad you got here first. It would give us a chance to talk." He drawled softly.

"About what?" She asked him curiously. Shes seen turians before but never up close. Let alone one of the spectres.

"What can you tell me about Eden Prime?" He continued while staring directly into her face.

Settling into military stance she tilted her head to the side and stared back at him.

"They say its a paradise." She responded in slight curiosity.

"Yes, I've heard that as well. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become a symbol for your people hasn't it? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?" He dronned on.

"Why? Is there something we should know?" Shepard asked.

"Your people are still newcomer, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?" He continued while staring at her up and down.

"I think its about time we told the commander what's really going on." Anderson commented before she could form a reply.

"Shepard. This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." Nihlus commented.

"I figured as much." She responded dryly while turning her attention to Captain Anderson.

"We're making a convert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." Anderson said while handing her a datapad.

"You could have told me." She responded with curiosity on her face.

"This comes from the top, Shepard. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean." Anderson said while looking at Nihlus.

"I thought the Protheans vanished 50,00 years ago." She began to shift her weight as she felt something cold slither up and down her spine.

"Their legacy still remains. The mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drives - it's all based on Protean technology." Nilhus answered.

"So this beacon? We're going into pick it up?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, their research lab doesn't have anything remotely close that will be able to check this thing out so we have to pick it up and bring it to the Council. It will help solidify humanity's standing with the others." Anderson continued.

"The beacon is not the only reason why I'm here, Shepard." Nilhus said.

"I'm here to evaluate you for the Spectre program."

"The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it will show how far we've come. And it will make things easier for our voice to be heard. Hell even a possible chance for a seat in the Council." Anderson continued as he started point blank at Emily.

She blinked, letting the information sink in.

'_A Spectre? Really? Me? Do I even have a shot of that?'_

"You held off an enemy assault during the Blitz single-handed. You showed not only courage but also incredible skill." Nilus commented.

Clara's face flashed briefly in her mind, tears...with blood splatters all over her face.

"That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

"I..I see. Now why would a turian want a human as a Spectre?" She asked Nihlus.

"Not all turians resent humanity. Some of us see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy...and to the Spectres." Nilhus answered while he continued to stare at her.

"I assume this is good for the Alliance." Shepard asked Captain Anderson.

"Earth needs this. We're counting on you." Anderson answered while waving his hand at her.

"I need to see you in action. And Eden Prime will be the first of several missions we'll have together. You'll lead your ground team and I'll be evaluating your skills." Nilhus said.

"Take your ground team to secure the beacon and get it back on the Normandy ASAP." Anderson said.

"Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission." He gestured towards Nihlus.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Shepard said while double checking her gear.

"I'll grab Alenko and Jenkins and have them suit up."

"Captain we've got a problem." Joker's voice came out of the intercom.

"Sir, you've got to see this. It's from Eden Prime."

"Link us Joker." Anderson demanded.

A screen flashed showing soldiers being under attack and demanding evac. Showing some strange ship coming out of the sky before the link does.

"Take us in Joker, quick and quiet." Anderson said.

"Aye, aye Sir." Joker responded.

"Grab your gear and suit up, we'll meet you in cargo hold. I'll be going ahead of your group to recon and will feed you bits of information." Nilhus said while he strapped on his guns.

Emily nodded followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Eden Prime

"This place got hit hard..." Jenkins mumbled sadly.

"There are hostile everywhere. Watch your back, Commander." Nihlus said via comm.

"We've got your back." She responded.

"C'mon move out." She gestured in front of her with her shotgun. Death and destruction greeted them as they made their way towards the last location of the beacon. Gunfire and screams could still be heard coming from the area where they needed to go. Black smoke coiled in the air, not masking the smell of rot and decay of bodies.

Blinking the smoke out of her eyes, she flickered her biotic shield on and nodded to Kaidan to do the same.

"Keep your eyes peeled. The beacon is our main priority but we'll try helping civilians too." She ordered while she panned her eyes around.

"Aye, Commander." Kaidan responded.

Seeing an outcrop of rocks ahead of them she gestured for them to take cover.

"Jenkins take point." She nodded towards him.

He nodded to her and quickly popped out of cover. Only to be gunned down by two assault drones. Ripping through his shields.

"JENKINS!" She screamed out as she tossed a blue orb at one of the drones and ran towards his body.

"Kaidan take out the other one!" She ordered while trying to feel Jenkin's pulse.

Kaidan quickly took out the last drone and ran back towards Emily and Jenkin's body.

"He never had a chance...they ripped through his shields..." He murmured as he gently closed Jenkin's eyes.

"We'll make sure he gets a proper burial after the mission is over. But right now Kaidan I need you to focus." She told him while nodding towards the path they needed to go.

"Aye, aye Ma'am." He said while tightening his grip on his pistol.

They moved forward quickly, killing and destroying drones as they pushed onward.

"I see a lot of burned down buildings...and bodies...I'll try meeting you at the dig site Shepard." Nihlus murmured via comm.

She looked over at Kaidan, seeing the determination radiating out of him as he clenched his jaws.

He looked over at her and nodded.

They moved up towards a hill and saw below them, a female soldier in white and pink armor running away from drones.

"Oh my god! Look!" Kaidan pointed right behind the soldier where two geth held a human colonist between them over a strange contraption.

"Wha...what are they doing?!" He continued.

Suddenly, the contraption activated, impaling the colonist through the back and into the air killing him instantly.

Bile rose in the back of her throat, she struggled to swallow as her eyes took in what they've witnessed.

"Quick, we gotta help her!" She shouted at Kaidan while they took off running towards the soldier.

She used warp on one of the geth and quickly used throw on the other while shooting them with her pistol.

"Thank you for helping me Commander." The soldier said while she checked her clips.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. Are you the one in charge ma'am?" She asked sketching a quick salute.

"Yeah. Are you hurt Williams?" She asked the woman.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, my shields took care of most of it. But my...my squad wasn't so lucky. We were scouting the perimeter when they attacked. We tried to get out a distress call but they cut off our communications. Been fighting em ever since." Williams reported.

"We..we tried to double back to the beacon but we walked into an ambush...I don't think any of the others...I think I'm the only one left." She continued with a pained expression on her face.

"Don't blame yourself Williams, you did everything you could." Shepard tried to offer comfort. Knowing the pain of losing your squad.

"Yes ma'am. Uhm the dig site is close just over the rise. It might still be there." She gestured towards another hill.

Moving forward they discovered that the beacon was not at the dig site anymore.

"Change of plans Shepard. There is a small transport up ahead. I'll go check it out." Nihlus said into her comm.

She nodded to both Williams and Alenko and took off running towards the research camp. Only to see more of those contraptions with humanoid creatures in the air.

"They...they're still alive!" Kaidan gasped out as the contraption deactivated, sending the creatures to the ground to rush at them.

Dispatching them quickly they investigated the camp and found two research scientists bunkered down, confirming that the beacon has been moved to a transport unit just up past the camp.

"Quick we have to get that beacon and get out of here quickly. The geth..they haven't been seen outside the veil for over 200 years. The Council must find out about this." Emily ordered her team to move out quickly.

A gunshot rang out, sending a spike of panic down Emily's back, urging her onwards.

"Whose ship is that?!" Ashley pointed out pointing towards the sky.

"I don't know, but we gotta get over there!" Emily yelled out as they killed more geth and husks that came to attack them.

"It..it's the Spectre Nihlus!" Kaidan yelled out as they reached the transport station and finding the Turian's body on the ground with a gunshot wound to the head.

"There is something or someone behind the crates." Ashley aimed her gun towards the crates as a man came out begging them not to shoot him. He quickly told them that he saw another turian shoot the first one in the back of the head. When pressed for a name he tells them that it was another turian named Saren.

They let him go and made their way to the other platform where the beacon was placed. Making short work of the enemies in the area and deactivating the bombs planted around the spaceport, they slowly approached the beacon.

"We found the beacon Captain, we're ready for evac..." A shuddering groan distracted her as she saw Kaidan being pulled towards the beacon. Not thinking about her safety she grabs his arm and pulls him down only to be drawn into the force of the beacon.

Blood and bile filled her throat, she opened her mouth to let out a soundless scream as images flooded her mind. Blood, so much blood and death. Her vision awashed in chaos and destruction.

It was a warning. A warning of things to come.

Lights. Bright lights swam behind her eyelid and someone calling her name gently. Summoning her out of the nightmare that her mind was trapped in.

"Emi..I mean Commander Shepard can you hear me?" Kaidan's voice whispered like a beacon of light in her mind.

She blinked and sat up quickly, causing stars to flash in her eyes again once more. She placed her hands over her eyes and groaned.

"How long was I out?" She mumbled thickly trying to rub the stars out of her eyes.

"Oh about fifteen hours. Your vitals look good, although there was some unusual dream flickering." Dr. Chakwas said as she waved her omni-tool over her body.

"It was my fault Commander...If I..I let my curiosity got the better of me. I'm sorry." Kaidan murmured guilty as he bit the inside of his lip.

"It's not your fault Kaidan, don't beat yourself up about it. Dr. Chakwas says I'm fine so you don't have to worry." She gave him a reassuring smile as Captain Anderson came in to check up on her, and ask her questions about the mission and her vision.

"Tell Joker to clear us to enter the Citadel. We'll take this to the council so if this 'Saren' did go rogue we can get help on taking him down. Who knows what he'll do if he's with the geth. Humanity is at stake here." He said forcefully to Shepard.  
"We'll need the Council's help on this one." He continued.

She nodded her agreement and headed for the cockpit to alert Joker.

Note: While yes it looks like I'm popping out these chapters almost 1 every single day. It'll slow down eventually because my editor has school and stuff. Wanna give a shout out to Zentaku for being extremely patient with me when I bug him 5 billion times to go over what I wrote.


	5. Chapter 5

Citadel

Her hand gripped the back of Joker's chair as they hit the mass relay leading into the Citadel Space.

"See the taxpayer's money at work Commander." He joked as he tilted his head towards the window.

She moved towards the window, and made space for Ashley to look out the window with her. Both sharing a smile of glee. She brought her Omni-Tool up and quickly took a few pictures and sent one to Clara with an apology for not having time to talk to her thoroughly.

They drifted closer, looking at the five petal like arms of the citadel and the twinkling lights of civilization.

"Oh wow look at that ship!" Ashley pointed out to a gigantic dreadnaught called Destiny Ascension.

"Not impressed." Joker growled out snidely.

"Sounds like someone's jealous!" Kaidan teased.

"Yeah yeah, the Normandy is way better." Joker said back while patting his console.

Emily shook her head at their antics and reminded Kaidan and Ashley to gear up and meet Captain Anderson.

They arrived at the Citadel and was immediately herded into Ambassador Udina's office to hear him having an argument with the Council. Both Ashley and Kaidan leaned against the banister while Emily stood at attention behind Captain Anderson's shoulder, her usual expressive face hardened into a mask.

She wasn't a huge fan of Udina, and he wasn't to thrilled about her either.

"I see you've brought your whole crew with you Anderson." Udina bit out as he glared at Shepard.

"Just the ground crew, just incase you have any questions about what happened at Eden Prime." Anderson nodded to Shepard.

She saluted smartly and debriefed Udina on the whole incident. Emphasising that the Spectre, Saren has gone rogue. Only to be told she had jeopardized her candidacy for being a Spectre. She bit her lip at the retort building in the tip of her tongue.

"You're lucky the Council has agreed to meet with us so head to the Citadel Tower." Anderson ordered.

Walking out of the room, she balled her hand into a fist letting a current of biotics travel up and down her arm as she struggled to control her anger.

Kaidan's felt his biotics respond but he clamped down hard on them to prevent them from flickering to life.

"Commander, it'll be okay. You'll convince them." He nodded reassuringly.

"Yes well, lets hope you're right." She smiled back and nodded towards the rapid transit console.

"Let's get the show on the road." She said as she punched in the tower location.

Arriving at the tower, they noticed two Turian's arguing and she heard one mention Saren.  
"Commander Shepard? I'm Garrus Vakarian, I WAS the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation on Saren." He flanged as he studied her.

"Was?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"That was Executor Pallin, he was not too thrilled at my investigation on Saren. But I know I'm right. He's a disgrace to the Turians and the Council needs to see that." He continued on.

"I'll keep that in mind, Garrus." She gave him a quick smile and nodded towards the tower.

"I hope they listen to you." He said as he walked away.

She let out a soft sigh as they walked into the lions den so to speak. Only to be told that they need actual evidence to bring against Saren, and that one cowardly dock worker's words were not enough. Now, being tasked to finding actual evidence they were directed to find Garrus Vakarian to ask him if he had any other information for them.

After hours of running around, dealing with a drunk bitter cop, her temper barely in check she finally tracked down a lead that directed her to the Upper Wards.

"Wow, look at that view." Ashley said pointing ahead of them.

"Big place." Kaidan said as he leaned against the banister overlooking the Citadel.

"There are so many different races here, its no wonder why they're hesitant in letting anyone in." Emily agreed nodding at him.

"Nah, they probably just don't like humans." Ashley growled out.

"Why not? We've got oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love. According to the old vids, we have everything they want." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"When you put it that way, there's no reason they wouldn't like you. I mean us. Humans. Ma'am." Kaidan responded flustered.

Ashley turned to look at Kaidan and smirked.

"Not enough shore leave huh?" She said as a blush spread across his face.

"Oh that's enough you two. And thank you Kaidan but we're on duty here." She blushed slightly and walked away heading to Dr. Michel's office.

"I didn't say anything I swear!" A woman screamed as the door whooshed open.

She quickly palmed her shotgun and pointed it at the man holding the woman hostage.

"I suggest letting her go." She said distracting the man while Garrus came around the corner and put a bullet through the man's head.

"Shit!" Ashley yelled as they turned their attention to the two other mercenaries in the room. Dispatching them quickly, she turned her attention back to the doctor asking her if she was alright.

She was able to tell them about a Qurian who would have information about Saren. She also gave them a lead on where to find Wrex, a Krogan that was sent by the Shadow Broker to take down a traitor named Fist. As they turned to leave, Garrus offered to join Shepard's investigation.

She nodded at him and sent Ashley back to Captain Anderson to report their progress. And quickly made their way back to get Wrex to get his help on taking down Fist.

Fist gave them the info they needed to find the Quarian Tali, who was in danger of being killed by assassins. Luckily they managed to save her and bring her in front of the Council to present her evidence against Saren. She stood at attention, after being turned into the first Human Spectre. Now tasked on taking Saren down who had gone rogue. After being dismissed she shared a small smile with Kaidan as a small blush stained her cheeks.

"You're giving me the Normandy?!" Shepard started in disbelief at Captain Anderson.

"Why would you do that?" She continued as she turned her attention to Udina.

"You are a Spectre now, you need your own ship, your own crew. The ship is a perfect ship for you, and the crew already look up and respect you." Anderson says as he gestures to the crew already standing behind her.

She nodded and shook Captain Anderson's hand as everyone filed back into the ship.

"We'll stop him Captain. You can count on me." She told him as the last of her crew walked in.

She was staring at the galaxy map trying to figure out where to go first when Kaidan casually walked up behind her and gave her a smile.

"That was quite a speech you gave there Commander. Despite the Normandy losing Captain Anderson it seems like the crew is excited to be serving under you." He said with a sideways smile.

"Now if I only knew what to do first, then we can actually get underway." She grumbled as she looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Well, if we go after Dr. T'Soni she might be able to help us figure out what the deal is with her mother. But then again, she might be in league with her mother and we could be walking into a trap." She gestured to the map.

"But that is just a risk we'll have to take." Kaidan said while he leaned in close.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." She said.

"Okay Joker set a course for Therum."

"Aye Ma'am!" He responded as the Normandy left Citadel space.

"See ya around Alenko." Emily told him as she made her way to her quarters to respond to Clara's excited message.

"Yes, Ma'am..." He said with his voice going slightly deeper causing a small shiver to travel down her spine.

Therum was hot, with pockets of lava and volcanic activities. She stared apprehensively at the Mako and bit her lip.

"Glad you upgraded the Mako abit Garrus." She told him with a slight smile on her face.

"Why...?" He asked slightly worried.

"Oh no reason...just uh hang on and if you have to throw up you're on your own." She said while the Mako lurched ahead at her prompting.

She bit her lip nervously as she drove the mako, but things suddenly changed when a geth ship began dropping geth troopers along their path.

"Oh hell yes!" She crowed out as she shot a missile at one of the geth and watched it explode.

"And here I thought it would just be a quick, easy pick up mission." Kaidan complained while he tightened his hold on the strap.

"Are things ever quick and easy when it comes to Shepard?" Garrus asked dryly as he pressed himself into the seat.

"Man, now I know why you hired me. You just need someone to fix the Mako after your driving sessions!" Garrus teased as Emily giggled and blew up another Geth.

"You probably shouldn't encourage her." Kaidan groaned out as they came to a path no where near wide enough to fit the Mako.

"Guess we're on foot from here?" Kaidan continued as he reached for the door.

"Foot? Ha. Funny." Emily said with a devilish smile on her face.

She pushed her foot gently on the pedal as the nose of the Mako poked the entrance of the tunnel. Quickly pushing the thrusters, she managed to get the Mako vertical, and with another thrust the mako thudded on the other side.

"See I told you, I could get it through." She said smugly while the Mako gave a slight electrical cough.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a bit crazy?" Garrus asked as he shook his head in amazement.

"Oh who me?" She blinked innocently at him.

"Look there is the entrance, now we go on foot." Kaidan pointed at a ramp after they dispatched with a Geth Colossus.

They quickly made their way inside and killed a few geth.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can someone help me please?!" An Asari woman said behind a stasis field.

"I must have triggered something, and now I'm stuck. If it weren't for those geth..." She continued on biting her lip nervously.

Emily smirked and looked around. Noting a giant laser in the tunnel below she gestured to Kaidan and Garrus.

"I call dibs on playing with the giant laser!" She said as she made her way down the path.

Kaidan and Garrus both shared a worried but exasperated look as they followed behind her.

Activating the laser, they were able to get around to the other side of the barrier and free Dr. T'soni. Making their way towards the elevator, the ground shook.

"Oh great Shepard, you triggered an earthquake with that laser." Garrus growled out.

"Well that just means we gotta get out of here quickly!" Kaidan pointed out. But before they were able to escape they were attacked by a group of geth lead by a Krogan Battlemaster who demanded that they turn over the doctor to them.

Not having it, they managed to kill them quickly and escape the dig site before the volcano erupted.

"That was...fun." Kaidan groaned out as he pushed himself up from the ground and dusted himself off.

Emily tossed him a cheeky grin as they boarded the Normandy and had a meeting on what information Dr. T'soni was able to share. Which sadly wasn't much. Plotting the next course, she dismissed the crew and went to talk to the Council to debrief them of why the dig site was destroyed.

Feeling slightly dejected she went to the crew quarters to see Kaidan tinkering with a console.

"Hey." She said while she walked up to him.

"Got a minute?" He asked as he gestured to the console.

She nodded and leaned against it and looked up at him with a slight smile playing along her lips.

"Didn't think things would go this way. Well, I mean with the Council, for a group that have been around they didn't see anything like this coming." He said as he rubbed the grease from his hands.

"Well, it is expected I guess, it is human nature...and well they're not humans." She continued as she watched his hands, her mind going down a path she shouldn't.

A blush stained her cheeks as she turned her attention back to his face, noting him smirking at her reaction.

"Well...I uh..I'm gonna go now. Catch you later...Kaidan." She stammered as she made her way to her quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Mother Dearest

"Liara...we're going to go after your mother. Is there anything you want to say before we go?" Emily asked the Asari warily.

"I haven't seen my mother in years, Shepard. She wasn't too thrilled about my career choices." Liara said nervously, her hands rubbing together.

Emily smiled and grabbed her hands.

"It's okay, I trust you. I just want to make sure you're okay." Emily said while patting the Asari's hand.

"I...I want to go with you." Liara looked down at her hands clasped tightly in Emily's hands.

Blue eyes, fierce and determined stared into curious brown eyes.

"I have to talk to her. To find out why she would betray...betray us...me, the Council." She continued passionately.

"I'm a biotic, and I'm a pretty good shot with the pistol. I...I can hold my own." She continued as she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

"Okay, I understand. Why don't you grab Garrus and tell him to suit up. I wanna see how that turian handles the cold." Emily said teasingly.

Liara smiled, which lit up her face beautifully.

"Okay, Shepard." She nodded while gently squeezing Emily's hand.  
"Why can't you take Alenko with you! I don't do so good in the cold! C'mon Shepard, is this revenge for teasing you about your driving? I was kidding!" Garrus yelled out from his locker as Emily walked into the Crew deck.

Emily showed him her hand, a universal gesture of "Fuck You' as she flipped him the bird.

"Suit up bird brain, with two biotics we need your sniper rifle to keep em off us. Three biotics is not going to work out and you know it. Besides, you promised to be my six." She said pouting up at him.

Kaidan let out a laugh as he patted Garrus on the shoulder.

"She's got a point there 'bird brain', just suck it up." Kaidan responded as he watched Emily finish suiting up.

"Oh fine! I'll go but if I die from exposure to cold, I'm going to haunt your ass." Garrus rumbled out as he strapped his sniper rifle to his back.

"We'll hold down the fort, Shepard." Wrex called out from the weapons bench where he and Ashley were going over weapon mods.

'Who would have thought, that the one of the humans with a alien sized chip on their shoulder would become great friends with a Krogan and bond over weapons and mods.' She thought to herself as she watched the two pour over the bench.

"ETA fifteen minutes to Noveria Commander." Joker's voice said from the speakers.

"I'm ready Commander." Liara's voice drifted towards her from her right.

Emily turned to look at Liara, seeing the nervous energy and tear stained eyes looking back at her with determination.

She closed her eyes when the first wave of cold hit her. Her mind quickly tunneling into the deep dark corners of where she stashed the memories she didn't want to remember.

_"Leave the kid outside, I don't like how it stares at me when I'm taking my hits." A man's voice whispered as she felt arms pick her up and throw her outside to land on a pile of snow._

_She turned to look at the door as it slammed in her face, leaving her in the bitter cold night without a jacket or blanket. She looked around the porch to see if there was anything to help her stay warm but not finding anything, she curled herself up into a ball against the door and closed her eyes._

She blinked the memory away as she lowered the visor over her face to hide the sudden sharp pain that glittered in her eyes.

"Hey...it'll be okay." Kaidan's voice murmured to her as he handed her her favorite shotgun.

"You can do this, Emi." He whispered as he lightly brushed his fingers along her jaw before turning away to help Liara with her weapons.

"There is even a Mako for you to destroy." He added teasingly as he watched her bite her bottom lip.

Her eyes brightened at that and she smiled brightly at him.

"Well when you put it that way..." She grinned and finished clipping her shotgun behind her.

"Let's get this show on the road!" She called out as she made her way to the shuttle bay.

"I hate the cold." She grumbled seamingly to herself.

"If you hate it so much why are we both here?" Garrus murmured into the private channel in her helmet.

"Damnit Vakarian you and your hearing." She grumbled as she glared back at him.

He snickered softly and patted her on the top of her head.

"Hey, its not like you can shoot the cold with your shotgun or my sniper rifle you know. Although that would be pretty hilarious." He continued to tease her.

Liara smiled at their antics as she followed behind them. Her eyes straying ahead to the group of armed guards blocking the entrance.

"Not one step farther. Who are you and why are you here."

"I'm a Council Spectre. My name is E.R. Shepard." Emily said, her voice back to strict business.

"Ha. A human spectre? I'll believe that when Hanar learns to talk better." One of the guards whispered to the other.

"You can't go in armed here. So I suggest you relinquish your weapons." The guard continued.

A cold half smile flickered on Emily's lips that never reached her eyes.

"No, I don't think so."

"STAND DOWN! We've confirmed her identity. As a Spectre, she and her crew are allowed to bring their weapons." A voice confirmed over comm.

"Don't cause any trouble, and I won't have to shoot you." The first guard sneered at Shepard.

"You know, I'd actually like to see you try. Then of course, the Council is going to come sniffing around here digging into things they shouldn't. We're only here to look and speak to Matriarch Benezia. I don't give a rat's ass about what corporate bullshit this place is trying to bury."

Steel laced her soft voice as her finger delicately traced intricate patterns on the butt of her pistol.

The woman swallowed as she noted the sudden chill the Spectre's voice brought to the back of her throat.

"She passed through here a few days ago. She...she went to Peak 15 with her entourage and commandos." She continued as she gestured up the mountain.

"Then we'll need to get to Peak 15 now don't we?" Emily said with a colder smile on her face.

"You...You need a pass to get to Peak 15, you'll need to get one from Administrator Anoleis." The woman continued as she took a careful step back.

"Let's go Shepard." Liara's soft voice interrupted as she placed a gentle hand on Emily's arm.

"We should probably get inside before Garrus turns into a giant Turian popsicle." Liara continued while a small chuckle escaped her lips.

Emily turned to the turian behind her, noting the way he was shifting from one foot to the other and nodded.

Getting the pass turned to be another unneeded hassle and she wondered once again why she just couldn't shoot her way through the compound. It's not like they'll be strong enough to stop her. But she was able to help out a woman named Parasini out with a internal affairs investigation, and had Qui'in replace the corrupt Anoleis' position on Noveria, with very little bloodshed.

The nervous energy was building up in the mako, for their own various reasons. Liara was too  
wrapped up in her panic about the confrontation with her mother, Garrus was groaning and mumbling about Emily's driving and Emily herself was thinking about a certain Biotic and wondering what and why was he having an effect on her.

She knew well enough to know the risks of fraternizing in the military can be severe. Especially when rank is involved.

'I'm his commanding officer for christ sakes.' She mentally chided herself.

Her thoughts drifted to the past few months of being in each other's company and how they, well mainly he was able to open up about his past. While she still kept hers buried deep in the recesses of her mind. The nights they talked in the mess hall sharing meals with their legs touching gently under the table. The soft looks that passed between them while they would pass each other during their shifts. And the random nights where they shared nothing but the comforting light of the medbay during the peaks of his migraines, where she would gently massage his hand and read to him from one of their favorite books.

She sighed, it wasn't like she ignored everyone on her crew, she's spent plenty of time with Liara, Tali, Ashley and even Wrex. But mainly she's spent more time with either Kaidan or chilling with Garrus while he fixed one or more of her multiple driving accidents.

"Shepard. You just ran over a bunch of Geth." Garrus interrupted her mental rambling.

"Oh, well do you want me to stop so you can get out of the Mako and see if they're okay?" She asked with a snicker in her voice.

"Uhm, No. No thank you, I'll just stay in here." He said while he watched Shepard run over more Geth.

"Thank god I don't have to fix this one, although I'm pretty sure they'll bill you for the damage." He continued while his hand tightened around the strap by his head.

"Yeah, yeah." She commented snarkily as her mood shifted back to her thoughts.

She felt him lightly nudge her with his shoulder as if offering his own version of comfort.

"Hey, it'll be alright Shepard. Just don't kill yourself with your thoughts." He whispered quietly into the private comm.

"You don't know that." She whispered back, answering his nudge with one of her own.

"Hey, if its meant to be it'll happen. Just don't overthink it. Besides we're at Peak 15 so lets get out of here quickly." He said quietly while he nodded towards the garage in front of them.  
She never bothered to question how Garrus knew, she just nodded and accepted his words of comfort silently.

Her eyes focused on Matriarch Benezia's form while she could feel the biotic energy washing off Liara in anguish.

"Hey, its going to be okay." She whispered soothingly to Liara.

"You're not going to change my mind at all Commander. No matter who you bring into this confrontation." Benezia said as she stood in front of a huge test tube containing the Rachni queen.

"That isn't why she's here and we both know it." Shepard said coolly as she moved slightly in front of Liara.

"I came here for my own reasons Mother." Liara said with tears silently coursing down her cheeks.

"Oh? What have you said about me?" Benezia said calmly as she stared at her daughter over Shepard's shoulder.

"What could I say mother? That you're evil? Insane? I didn't know what to say. That's why I'm here." Liara responded as she tried to move from in front of Emily.

"I don't believe you." Benezia said softly, her voice going cold.

"So have you ever faced asari commandos before? A few humans have." She said while staring at Emily.

"You would kill your own daughter?" Shepard said as she shifted again to cover Liara. Her voice going cold with rage. She allowed her biotics to slowly cover every inch of her body as she built up a barrier.

"I realize, I should have been more stricter with her." She lashed out coldly as asari commando's filled the room.

Emily shared a look with Garrus and quickly tossed a few asari commandos into the air while Garrus brought out his sniper rifle and quickly dispatched them. She panted softly as her back slammed into the wall.

"There are geth here too. They make the best...pets don't you think?" Benezia taunted.

She bit her lip hard and tossed a Singularity and watched as Garrus quickly dispatched of them.

Benezia leaned heavily against the glass, staring up at Shepard.

"This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind...my mind is clear and filled with his light. Everything is clear." She said with an awe stained voice.

"I will not betray him...you, you must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions...Briefly. But...but the indoctrination is strong." She implored pain etched across her face as her eyes cleared up slightly.

Indoctrination?" Shepard asked as she cautiously took a step closer to Benezia.

"People...people are never the same around Saren. You end up sitting at his feet and worshiping him like a god. And when he fills you with his beautiful light..." She continued.

"We needed the information from the Rachni. I was not gentle when I took it. You see, queens carry the memories of the previous queens. Thus we hatched the egg and used its knowledge to get the information we needed." She continued looking down at her hands.  
"You can still make it right, give me that information that you shared with Saren." Emily implored softly as she continued to move closer to Benezia.

"I...I put the information on this OSD. Take it. Stop him. You have to stop him - me. I can't-His teeth are at my ear. Fingers on my spine...You should-Uh, you should-" She doubled over, clutching her head in pain.

"Mother! Don't leave! Fight him! Please mother I need you!" Liara cried out as tears streamed down her face.

"You've always...you've always made me proud Liara." She groaned out as she faded into darkness.

"You must. Die." Benezia was now gone. Emily closed her eyes and put a bullet in Benezia's chest as Liara's anguished cry filled the room.

"Good night, Little Wing. I will see you again with the dawn." Benezia moaned out as she took her last breath.

"MOTHER NO!" Liara shouted out as she caught her mother's falling body.

Shepard stood frozen. This was something she knew in the back of her mind that she had to do. But prayed to the gods that she didn't have to. But in the end, her prayers were never answered as Liara's anguished cry filled her heart with its sad song.

Distracted with her own thoughts she did not see the body of the asari commando get up off the ground and walk its way to the giant test tube.

"This one serves as our voice. we cannot sing, not in these low spaces. Your music is colorless." The commando spoke, voice disjointed.

"I don't understand." Shepard said softly as she stared in shock at the previously dead commando standing in front of her.

"Your way of communication is strange. Flat, it does not color the air. We, the mother. We sing for those left behind. The children you thought silenced. We are rachni." The voice continued.

"Are you controlling the asari?" Emily asked as shock coursed through her body taking a quick step back and looking at the Rachni queen in the tank.

"Our kind sings through touchings of thought. We pluck the strings, and the other understands. She is weak to urging. She has colors we have no names for. But...she is ending. Her music is bittersweet. It is beautiful. You are not in harmony with those who hoped to control us. What will you sing? Will you release us? Or are we to fade away once more?" The voice continued.

Shepard blanked her face and gripped the console tightly with her hands. She bowed her head and took a few deep breaths.

"Shepard, there is acid in those tanks. If she gets out of hand they will dissolve her." Garrus' rumbled softly.

She nodded and looked blankly at him.

"They made a mistake. They let the krogan go too far. This is a chance for us to atone. She has done nothing to us." Liara said from the ground with her mother's body still cradled in her arms.

"There has already been to much death." She continued softly.

"They speak the truth. You have the power to free us or return our people to the silence of a memory. What will you do?" The Rachni Queen asked quietly.

Emily closed her eyes as she gripped the console tighter, hearing it crack slightly.

I won't destroy your entire race. You'll go free." She said quietly with her eyes still closed, her head bowed tucked against her chest.

"You will give us the chance to compose anew? We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children." The Rachni queen said softly as Emily pushed the button to release the Rachni Queen.

"I have no right to play a god." She said softly as she watched the queen walk away.

* * *

A/N: Someone sorta asked to see what I'd do with the Rachni queen so here it is. I hope you enjoy it. ^^ Feel free to review, or send messages or w/e.


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Past

She winced slightly at her omni-tool. A soft curse escaping her lips as she read the Council's response to her decision concerning the Rachni Queen. The mess hall was thankfully empty, everyone had either gone to bed or started their shifts. Curling her arms on the table she rested her forehead against the cool metal table.

"Can't make everyone happy." She mumbled quietly and reached for her cup of coffee.

"You know, lurking in the shadows doesn't work for you Kaidan, when I can always tell when you're near me." She turned her attention to the man leaning against the wall deep in the shadows.

He emerged from the shadows, his normally perfect hair mussed into curls giving him a boyish appearance.

"Nice hair." She snickered as he smiled ruefully at her.

"So how do you always know when I'm around huh?" He said while taking the seat next to her.

"That's classified information." She responded candidly while taking a sip of her coffee.

He reached for her hand and lightly ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Emily...I'm glad you're here. It's nice to have someone to talk too that isn't scared of me." He confessed quietly.

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"I'm pretty sure I can easily take you in a fight. With and without Biotics" She teased him while lightly squeezing his fingers with hers.

"I'D PAY TO SEE THAT!" Joker's voice caused them both to move away from each other.

"Spying Joker?" Emily said as she looked around the room.

"Not the least Ma'am. It's boring sitting here in the cockpit all by my lonesome." Joker's voice full of laughter.

She smiled and shook her head, turning her attention to Kaidan and held out her hand.

"Tell you what, you can walk me to my room and head off to bed yourself. We have a early shift tomorrow." She smiled as his hand enveloped hers.  
"And I'll be here. Just flying the ship. Alone." Joker said to the empty mess hall.

She banged her head gently against the door repeatedly. She knew that she had to talk to Joker and make sure he doesn't spread around what he heard. This was something she really didn't want to deal with.

Her omni-tool pinged, alerting to her a message. With her head still pressed against the wall she opened the message and let out a soft curse. Her fist balled with biotic energy, she slammed it into the wall.

_I know your dirty little secret. Meet me outside Chora's Den. Citadel. _

_-Finch_

She slammed her fist into the wall again and let the biotic energy course down her body and into the walls.

"Whoever is doing that, please knock it off. You're going to fry my systems." Joker's voice boomed through the speakers throughout the ship.

"Sorry Joker. Set a course for the Citadel and make it fast. I have some business I have to take care of." Emily said as she slid her body to the floor, arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

_"Look girlie, you ain't got a choice. You want to be in the Reds, you kill your mark. Remember we took you in when you were a kid. You owe us for your life." Markus whispered while handing her the pistol._

_"You're a kid, no one is gonna suspect you of killing the fucking alien." The gun felt warm in her hands._

_"Please no! Let me go! I didn't do anything, I didn't know this was gang territory!" The Batarian begged, tears streaming from all four of its eyes. _

_"You filthy aliens coming to our planet and fucking things up even more." Markus' voice snarled as he threw a punch at the Batarian's face. _

_"Shoot him already, you stupid bitch. Remember we took care of you when your whore of a mother died." The voice sneered as she felt a blow to the back of her head. Causing her eyes to fill up with tears._

_She closed her eyes, biting her lip hard and tasting blood she squeezed the trigger._

_**"BOOOM"**_

Tears coursed down her cheeks as the memory surfaced with brutal clarity. She choked on the phantom smell of the Batarian's blood as the cold dead look of his eyes haunted her. She was only ten years old when she first killed someone. Her mother had died during the winter of a drug overdose, leaving her to fend for herself. She eventually started following a group of teens around as they talked about making a lot of credits and being able to eat regularly. Only to find out too late that they were in a gang.

After her first kill, she restricted herself to only stealing and selling drugs, weapons and mods. She didn't move up in ranks in the gang and she was fine with that till the day her crew were tasked of stealing a cache of element zero and her biotic powers kicked in.

She shuddered as more memories poured into her mind, causing her biotic energy to flicker alarmingly.

Her door whooshed open as both Kaidan and Garrus rushed in to check up on her. She quickly wiped the tears on her face and gave them a blank look.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice cold and dangerous.

Garrus took a step back, recognizing predatory eyes staring up at them.

Kaidan reached for her, only to be slammed into the opposite wall with a biotic punch to the chest, luckily he had set up a barrier before he and Garrus opened Emily's door. He let out a small groan and turned cold eyes on Emily.

"Seems someone needs some exercise." Garrus commented as he quickly plucked Emily up over his shoulder and took her to the cargo bay.

"If you're looking for a fight, don't do it in your personal quarters." He continued as he unceremoniously dropped Emily on the floor.

"Alenko get your ass up and spar with your CO. She needs to be put through her paces. Feel free to use SOME biotics but try not to kill each other." He continued.

Kaidan nodded as he reached down to help Emily up to her feet, and tugged off his shirt tossing it to the floor.

Narrowing her eyes, Emily unzipped her hoodie, revealing a tight black tank top with N7 on the chest. She paced backwards, her hands held loosely to her sides. She watched Kaidan circle her slowly, muscles rippling across his chest and down his taut stomach. She feigned to the left, and followed with a quick punch to the right side of his chest only for him to block and back off a step with a smile on his face.

"That all you got Shepard?" He taunted as he took a few quick jabs to her abdomen, causing her to back up a step or two. She followed his movement with a quick punch to the shoulder, then dropped to the ground swiping her legs under him causing him to slam hard to the ground. He followed suit, side swiping his leg, knocking her to the ground and quickly rolled on top of her, his legs on either side of hers and his elbows preventing her arms from moving. She smirked up at him and arched her hips up causing him to falter in shock. Momentarily distracting him, she quickly rolled on top of him pinning him under her.

They stared at each other, both breathing hard, their faces just inches from each other.

"ETA twenty minutes Commander. And hey Garrus who won?!" Joker's voice interrupted.

"Shepard did." Garrus snickered as he grabbed Kaidan's and Emily's cloths and tossed it to them as the two quickly sat up.

"Sorry...I" Emily said as she looked down at her hands and bit her lip.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me that much. Although I should probably check with Chakwas that I don't have a bruise or a broken rib." He teased while lightly poking at his bare chest.

A blush stained her cheeks as her eyes roamed the expense of muscle and skin.

He rumbled a laugh, causing her to blush even more and quickly pulled his shirt on much to Emily's disappointment.

She pushed the comm button on her omni-tool, contacting Joker.

"Hey Joker, connect me to the ship system." Hearing an affirmative she made an announcement.

"Shore leave effective when we dock at Citadel for twenty four hours. Do not get in trouble, I will not use my Spectre Status to bail you out of jail. If you're not back on this ship after twenty four hours you will be left behind."

Cheers could be heard from the other parts of the ship. Shore leave was a rare treat and even though it was only for one day, it made the crew happy.

"Shore leave huh? Wanna catch a movie and lunch?" Kaidan asked as Emily tensed up.

"We'll see Kaidan, I have some personal business I need to attend to, when that's done I'll message you." She said as she made her way back to her bunk.

Kaidan stared at her as she walked away, a small flash of pain crossed his features.

"Something must be up. How bout I keep an eye on her?" Garrus interrupted the human's thoughts with a careful nudge to his arm.

Kaidan looked at Garrus, not bothering to hide the feelings he had for Emily show in his eyes.

"Yeah, lets follow her and see what's up, just gotta make sure she doesn't realize we're following her."

"No Kaidan, she can easily sense you with the way her biotics react to yours, I'll go solo. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her for you" Garrus put his claw on Kaidan's shoulder.

Kaidan let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks" he said as he turned away.

Emily walked out of her room wearing combat boots laced tightly, a pair of black cargo pants and a dark grey shirt. She reached down and grabbed her hoodie from where Garrus had tossed it and quickly shrugged it on hiding the pistol strapped to her side.

She ran her fingers through her short hair and thought about the complicated message she received. Letting out a soft sigh she quickly made her way to Chora's Den, not noticing her turian shadow trailing behind her.

"Well well well...if it ain't the great Commander Shepard. The first human Spectre." A man commented to her right.

"I bet the whole galaxy would be pretty curious about your history in the gang." He continued as he circled Emily slowly, checking her out from the top of her head, pausing to stare at her chest and ass to her toes of her combat boots." He sneered as he finally stood in front of Emily, crowding in her personal space.

"You think I care what you say about me? Just out with it, what do you want? I don't have time for your bull shit Finch." Emily said softly as her fingers tightened on the butt of her pistol.

"Oh we just need a favor from the great Commander Spectre Shepard." He sneered as he leaned closer to her.

Refusing to be cowed, she raised her eyebrow and smirked, placing a hand on her cocked hip.

"Ohh blackmail. How cute. You really think that trying to blackmail me is a good idea? I'm a Spectre now, if I decide to shoot you right now, no one and I repeat no one would question my motives. So I suggest you really think about what you're trying to do." Her voice going cold and dangerous.

Finch held up his hands and took a hasty step back.

"Now now, I just want you to convince that turian guard in Chora's Den to let one of our friends go. And then you won't hear from us ever again." Finch continued as he took another step back.

Quick as lightning, Emily had the pistol shoved under the guys chin.

"Really Finch? You really think threatening me is going to work?" She said her eyes glittered dangerously.

"C'mon Rosie, we took you in. Took care of you, then you just up and vanish to join the Alliance. You owe us." He choked out as the gun dug into his throat.

She slammed him into the wall before releasing him. Anger coursing through her veins, she turned and made her way into Chora's Den while Finch rubbed his neck angrily staring daggers into her back.

"You may not be in the Red's anymore Shepard. But you really don't want us as your enemy." He called out angrily behind her.

She located the turian guard, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah Commander, did not think this was your scene." The guard commented as he gestured to the chair next to him.

"What can I do for you?" He continued as he watched her sit back.

"A human named Finch wanted me to use my authority as a Spectre to free Curt Weisman." She said, tilting her head towards the door.

"The xenophobe? I should have known his had friends." He growled softly.

"Thank you for the information. We'll increase the guards on his cell." He nodded and began to type on his omni-tool.

"I knew you'd rat us out Shepard. Now its payback time." Finch said as he came from behind Shepard.

"When we're through telling our story, the aliens will know what the first human Spectre really is." He continued angrily, his voice increasing in volume.

"If you want humanity to be strong, a smear attack on the first human Spectre is a bad idea." Emily said her eyes staring dangerously at Finch.  
"The Spectre is right. This is humanity's chance to prove itself. There is even talk of earning a Council seat." The turian guard said as he turned his attention to Finch.

"Of course you'd side with Shepard! You want someone who's in bed with your kind!" He yelled out as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

She returned his stare, her eyes narrowed as her fingers trailed along the butt of her pistol again.

"You know what, fine, Shepard. You're right. You're not one of the Reds. Maybe you never were." Finch said disgustingly as he walked away.

"You should have killed him Commander." The guard said as he walked away as well.

She sighed as she sat back down on the barstool.

"Garrus, did you enjoy the show?" she asked as the turian slid out of the shadows and took the seat next to her.

He rumbled a sound deep in his chest as he gestured to the bartender.

"You've been following me since I got off the Normandy. Next time, paint your face different, I can recognize your markings from a mile away." She continued while she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Sorry Shepard. Kaidan was worried about you and asked me to keep an eye on you." He rumbled as he turned bright blue eyes towards the top of her head. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

She sat up and reached for the beer the bartender placed in front of her.

"Mhm." She mumbled as she took a long pull of beer and nodded.

"After this, I'll go see if he wants to watch that movie." She continued as she stared out blankly.

"It'll be okay." Garrus said as he nudged her shoulder.

She put a credit chit on the table and got up. She smiled at Garrus and nodded her head towards the door.

"See ya later big-guy." She said as she walked out of the bar.

He took a sip of his beer and watched her walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

Of Secrets and Hearts

She played with strands of her hair as she stared at the Mako's interior ceiling. She let out a soft smile as she could hear Garrus cursing underneath her.

"Drives like a fucking psycho. No matter how many times we tell her mountains aren't shortcuts. Kaidan hand me the wrench will you." Garrus cursed to himself.

She heard Kaidan's quiet laughter as she smiled at the memory of their date.

After dealing with Finch, she had gone back to the Normandy to change into actual casual clothing. Slipping on tight black leggings and a sweater dress and combing her hair into order. The look on Kaidan's face was priceless, and once the lights dimmed in the movie theatre she found herself on his lap with his hands and lips on her.

"So did you find out what set her off?" Kaidan asked Garrus not realizing that Shepard was hiding in the Mako.

"Yeah. But I didn't catch all of it. It just looked like someone was threatening her and she disappeared into Chora's Den." He rumbled uneasily.

"She seemed fine when we went to the movies." Kaidan responded quietly.

"You alliance and your strange anti-fraternization rules." Garrus just as softly making sure no one else could hear their conversations.

"It's different on turian battleships. Fraternization is fine as long as it doesn't cause problems with your duties. No wonder the lot of you are so stressed out." He continued.

"And once it starts causing problems, one or the other is moved to a different ship and everything is forgotten." He mumbled as he pushed himself out from under the Mako.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be starting your shift? Shepard might bite your head off if you're slacking." Garrus continued as he stared at Kaidan leaning against the Mako.

"Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her all day." Kaidan asked as he looked around.

Emily bit her lip in the darkness and waited for Garrus to rat her out.

"She's probably in her room nursing that hang over from last night. I'm still shocked she tried to out drink a krogan. Surprising even when she almost matched him shot for shot." Garrus responded, laughter rumbling his voice.

"I'll check on her after my shift. Thanks for the convo Garrus. You're a good friend." Kaidan responded as he patted Garrus on the scaled muscular shoulder.

Garrus looked at the Mako and shook his head.

"Opening the door Shepard." He said quietly as he pushed the button to see the woman laying there staring at him.

She quickly sat up and curled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knee and stared at the opposite wall through the fringe of her dark brown hair.

"Thank you." She said quietly her voice whisper soft.

"For what?" He said, quirking his brow plate at her as his mandibles twitched slightly.

"You lied to him. About the whole business with Finch." She said while turning her dark eyes on him.

"How do you know I lied?" He asked smoothly, counting his blessing that turian faces aren't as expressive as humans.

She smirked at him and blew a breath of air, causing her bangs to move out of her eyes.

"Turian hearing is pretty good, it wasn't too loud outside the club and you were practically behind me if I recall. Plus your voice changed pitches when you answered him." She shook her head at him.

"Fair enough. But I figure, it is your past. Something you have buried and left behind you and if you wanted him to know, you'd tell him. Plus I know you're avoiding him so we're even." He teased as he reached a talon and tugged her hair.

"So how did the date go?" Garrus asked going straight for the problem he knew she was having.

She sighed and plopped back and rested on her elbows, staring at the ceiling.

"Let's just say, there are times I wished the situations were different. That I wasn't his CO, or that I wasn't part of the Alliance. But ever since I joined, the Alliance has always been my home. Unlike him...if I leave...I don't have anything to go back to. I have no family, no home, or heck I don't even have any place to call home." She said sadly.

"He still has his family, his home and a life outside of the Alliance. Hell every shore leave I have I end up just staying at base going over paperwork, or target practice and train my biotics. If word gets out, my career would be over." She continued quietly.

He shook his head ruefully at her.

"I say, just go for it. We're going after Saren, who knows if we'll come out of this alive." Garrus drawled softly as he cleaned his hands.

He turned his bright blue eyes on her again, noting the stillness that most humans seem incapable of.

She stood up and stretched, rolling her head from side to side.

"On to a different topic, Wrex asked me to help him hunt down his family's ancestral armor. I'm still a bit shocked that his own father tried to kill him." She said softly as her attention turned towards Wrex and Ashley who was looking through a gun catalog of all things.

"So tell me about C-Sec, anything stand out mission wise?" She asked as she plopped onto the floor, tucking her legs under her which still has a habit of making him wince in pain.

"I had one mission, I was sent to investigate a salarian scientist. The case was a well to put it bluntly completely fucked up." He said while leaning against the Mako, arms crossed.

"Fucked up how?" She asked.

"You've heard about the black market yeah?" He asked, and when she nodded he continued.

"Well, in the black market you can get pretty much anything. Even Krogan testicles."

"Krogan...testicles? Do I even want to know?" She asked her voice slightly amused.

"Well uh...Krogan believe having a testicle implants would increase their uh virility." He laughed softly at the look of shock on her face.

"Virility? I.." She struggled to find something to say.

"Hey, if anything you can ask Wrex about it. I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about it." He teased.

"Uh no...no never mind. So some guy was selling body parts in the black market?" She asked, trying to dispel the mental images.

"Yeah, one day we caught a break. Found some guys liver ya know? Anyway we went to the guys house and there he is. Standing perfectly healthy and not having a clue what was going on. We let it go since the guy obviously wasn't dead. But we later found out he used to work for a Dr. Saleon, he's a geneticist. Unfortunately when we checked his building we found nothing at all to suggest that something else was going on." He drawled, eyes focused on his talons.

"Damn that's gotta suck." She said while planting her hands on her legs in a gesture of frustration.

"Oh, it gets worse." He said softly. "We caught another break, I was 'interviewing' one of them. I came across something suspicious. One of the detainees started bleeding profusely during the interview. We offered to patch him up, but he started freaking out. After we sedated him we discovered his body was covered with incisions. They weren't just his employee's, they were his fucking test tubes." He growled low in the back of his throat in anger.

"Wait...you're saying this guy grew organs in actual people? That's sick." Emily said her hand now biting the flesh of her thumb.

"Yeah. To make matters worse, when we finally went after him. He managed to get away. And my orders were over ridden when I told them to go after him. They wanted to spare the hostages." He turned to look at her.

"They just let him go like that? Wow." She said standing up and leaning against the wall.

"Yeah well...I did manage to track him down but haven't had the chance to go after him." He continued.

Emily tilted her head to the side, looking at Garrus through her bangs.

"Give me the coordinates." She said softly.

"Yeah, wait what?" He said confused.

She smirked at him and shook her head.

"Give me the coordinates. We'll go after him. Being a Spectre does have its perks." She teased as he typed something on his omni-tool and her's let out a quiet beep..

"We'll head there after we pick up wrex's armor from some smugglers. Then probably head to Feros." She said as she stretched and nodded towards her room.

"Catch ya later big guy." She said as she made her way to her room.

They arrived at the MSV Fedele, noting the eery silence of the place. She suppressed a shiver as she slowly unclipped her shot gun and looked around. She motioned Garrus and Ashley to stay back while she slowly rounded to corner to come face to face to a strange humanoid shape that spit out green acid on her armor.

"SHIT!" She screamed out as she felt it eat away at her armor. She quickly looked up as more of the creatures started to swarm her. She backed up a step and tossed a warp in front of her.

"Keep your distance, those fuckers spit acid!" She called out as both Ashley and Garrus quickly dispatched the creatures. She leaned into a wall, ripped a med-gel and applied it to her suit. Hissing as the cooling relief spread across her exposed skin.

"C'mon, think that's all of them." Ashley said as she pointed towards the front of the ship.

"Door's locked, and the cockpit is empty." Emily looked at Garrus and nodded to the only other door.

"Take point, Garrus." She said as she and Ashley took a step back. She could feel Ashley's eyes on her back and she turned to give her a quick smile.

"Thank you, thank you for saving me from those things..." A Salarian man said nervously.

"Commander. That's him. That's Dr. Saleon." Garrus growled out, taking a menacing step towards the doctor.

"What? No! My name is Heart. Dr. Heart. Please, get me out of here!" He begged, taking a step away from Garrus.

"Are you sure that's him?" She asked as she took a step next to Garrus.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said to Emily.

"There's no escape this time. Doctor. I'd harvest your organs first, but we don't have the time." Garrus growled out.

"You're crazy. He's crazy! Please, don't let him hurt me!" The doctor begged, taking another step away from Garrus.

"We'll take him in, and drop him off at the Military, they'll know what to do with him." Emily said reaching to restrain the doctor.

"But...but we have him. We can't let him get away. Not again." Garrus looked at her in shock.

"Think Garrus, if we kill him, the families of his victims would never get their peace of finding out what happened to their love ones." She said softly while staring at Garrus' face.  
"You...you're right." He said to Emily. "You're lucky. Doctor, at least this time you're not going to get away." He continued as he moved to grab the doctor.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Doctor Heart said coldly while he pulled out a assault rifle, but before he could pull the trigger, Garrus shoot and killed him.

"He died anyway, what's the point?" Garrus growled out as he lightly kicked the body of the now deceased Doctor Heart.

"Well, Garrus. You can never predict what a person will do. But you can control how you'll respond. In the end, that's what really matters." Emily said confidently.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you. Commander." Garrus responded respectfully.

She smirked up at him and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Since I didn't post a chapter yesterday due to having a sick puppy. I wrote two chapters to post for today. This chapter is complete and total fluff to show the bond of the ladies of ME1. 3 Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Girl's Club

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her she walked to the mirror and began to detangle her short hair.

"Ugh. My hair is getting longer. Ash you good with a pair of scissors?" Emily asked Ashley as the other woman walked out of another stall with a towel wrapped around her.

"Sorry chica, I'm not. We could ask Liara and Tali but...I well...Liara doesn't exactly have hair and not sure what Tali's got under that helmet." Ashley teased as she also began to detangle her hair.

Emily let out a soft laugh and winced as her fingers encountered a tangle in the back of her head.

"Awe damnit!" She cursed out and let out a soft giggle as Ashley encountered the same problem.

Liara and Tali chose that moment to walk into the women's locker room to find both Ashley and Emily, fingers through their hair and giggling like school girls.

Seeing the two of them, both women doubled over and started laughing harder.

"What's so funny?!" Liara asked in shock.

Tali wrapped her hands around her waist and let out a soft giggle, seeing the two women on the floor laughing.

"You humans are strange!" She giggled and reached her hand out for Ashley to take.

Emily felt a smile spread across her face as Ashley easily took Tali's hand and allowed the alien girl to help her up. She had had some minor doubts when Ashley joined the crew but she was glad that Ashley has opened up and calmed down concerning the aliens on the ship.

Liara smiled and reached her hand out for Emily to take and help her up.

"So what was funny?" She asked again her blue eyes twinkling brightly.

"We were talking about how impossible it is to control our hair. It's getting longer and I need to cut mine but..."

"Doesn't it hurt? If you cut your hair?" Liara asked as she eyed the tangled strands of hair that flowed down Emily's head to her shoulders. She then turned her attention on Ashley's hair which was notably longer than Emily's.

"No, it doesn't. We don't feel anything from our hair, well aside from where its attached to the scalp." Emily said as she reached for a brush and began to run it through her hair.

Liara eyed her curiously, watching the brush run through Emily's hair.

"Here." Ashley said to Tali, handing her a hair brush.

Emily turned wide eyes to Ashley and Tali. Noting how Tali held the brush in her hand and from the tilt of her helmet, that she was looking at Ashley's hair.

Ashley gently took Tali's hand and brought it to head. "Start from the top and run it through to the bottom."

"Oh, wow your hair is so soft." Tali exclaimed as she ran the brush through Ashley's hair.

"My hair, isn't as soft but its there. Under my helmet." She giggled softly as she slowly brushed Ashley's hair.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. I wish we could see your pretty face Tali but I know if you took off your helmet you could get sick or worse." Ashley said quietly while tossing a sweet smile at Tali.

Liara had already grabbed the brush from Emily and was brushing her hair. They turned to look at each other and smiled as they settled on the bench.

Outside of the women's locker room, Kaidan and Garrus leaned against the wall and shook their heads.

"Wonder what's taking them so long. Women. Same in every species eh?" Kaidan asked as he shook his head.

"Go in packs, take forever to get ready and expecting compliments when they come out? Yeah pretty much." Garrus ruefully agreed as he patted Kaidan on the shoulder.

"C'mon we better fix that Mako again. Her driving REALLY needs to improve." He continued as he gestured to the elevator.

The girls choose that moment to stumbled out of the locker room, arms linked and laughter bubbling from them.

"We're going to watch a movie in the comm room!" Emily called out, her long hair framing her face delicately.

Kaidan forgot to breath for a second.

'She...she's beautiful.'

"But you can't watch a movie from the comm room." Garrus drawled out as he crossed his arms and tried to look stern.

"Bosh'tet! I can just hack the terminal so we can watch "My Big Blue Asari Wedding!" Tali said as she lead the way to the comm room.

The comm room was transformed, a large blanket was found and pillows were propped up everywhere as the girls chose their spots to curl up and watch the movie. A few bowls of levo/dexo popcorn nestled between bottles of drinks.

"So let me get this straight, one asari's father is a salarian, the other's father is a krogan. How can you tell them apart?" Ashley asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Their facial markings...and they're wearing different style clothes." Liara pointed out as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well...they WERE wearing clothes!" Emily crowed out and let out a wolf whistle.

"You can still tell them apart from their facial markings!" Liara defended serenely.

"Soooo "Embrace Eternity' eh? So Liara have you 'Embraced Eternity' lately?" Ashley teased Liara with a happy drunk smile on her face.

Tali covered her helmet and let out a soft giggle. Lowering her hand she adjusted the bag of triple filtered turian brandy that Shepard had "liberated" from Garrus's private stash and helped attach to her suit for the night. Garrus would probably be horrified at what was becoming of his prized brandy if he ever found out, so it was probably for the best that he never did.

Liara blushed, her cheeks turning into a pretty shade of purple.

"Ah...no...not like that I haven't. I'm still kinda considered a kid by asari standards." She stammered and covered her face.

"And hey! What about you?" Liara asked Ashley curiously.

"No, not in a long while. I can't wait for shore leave!" Ashley said teasingly.

"Besides, we should talk more about Emily and Lt. Alenko. And how they make goo-goo eyes at each other when they think no one is looking!" Ashley said while lightly tugging on Emily's hair.

"C'mon spill!" Tali said tossing some popcorn at Emily who had blushed crimson.

"Yeah, well its against the regs. So it'll probably have to wait till after the missions." She said softly, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

"But uh...he's a really really good kisser." She admitted as the blush stained her cheeks, she reached for the bourbon she had also "liberated" from Kaidan's stash. She took a small sip and let out a sigh before passing the bottle to Ashley.

"Gotta admit, he also fills out that bodysuit pretty nicely." Ashley snickered out as she felt the bourbon burn its way down her throat.

"He's also got good taste in drinks! Can't believe you didn't get caught going through their things like that." Ashley turned her attention to Emily.

Emily smiled serenely as she raised an eyebrow at Ashley.

"What can I say, I just have skills." She giggled out as she reached for the bottle and took another sip.

"Now what about you Tali? You and Garrus seem to be getting pretty close." Liara pointed out.

"Oh no, nothing like that. He's like a big brother to me. Plus.." She rubbed her hands together nervously as a blush coated her voice.  
"There is someone waiting for me in the fleet." She confessed.

"I've only been helping him tweak that visor of his. And its the only time I've ever seen him take it off!" She laughed out as she took another drink, as they turned their attention to the movie.

Drowsy, and most likely drunk. The women slowly returned back to their bunks after the movie finished. Leaving the empty bottles on the mess hall table.

Early morning brought both Garrus and Kaidan into the med bay looking at the four women who curled up in the beds nursing hangovers.

Kaidan leaned against the wall, a smirk on his full lips and his arms across his chest.

"Well, now I know where my bourbon went. Hope you girls had fun." He snickered as he saw that both Ashley and Emily flipping him off before curling back up into balls of pain.

"And Tali, I'm disappointed in you. You drank my whole bottle of turian brandy?" Garrus drawled, his mandibles twitched in hidden laughter.

"Bosh'tet!" Tali exclaimed as she bent over holding her helmet.

"Never. Drinking. Ever. Again." Ashley mumbled quietly.

"Ha ha. Yeah right." Emily said as she rolled to her side.

"I do admit, I enjoyed our...what did you call it? Girl's night? It was very enjoyable." Liara said softly while slowly sitting up.

"We should do it more often!" She continued with a small laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter was a bit hard for me to write. I had something planned like a mini romantic moment between Shepard and Kaidan but I realized it wasn't the time or place for it considering the limited time frame you have. Anyway, reviews are welcome so please feel free to comment. 3

* * *

Where Angel's Trend

The asteroid was hurtling towards Terra Nova. A planet that looked a lot like earth the last time she saw it. She'd always had mixed feelings when she thinks about earth being her home. All she remembers were the dirty city streets, the malicious innocent looking children that could rob you blind or stab you in the back if you left them..

But from hearing Kaidan's stories about his home, the way his brown eyes light up as he talks about his family's private cabin in the woods. And how he enjoys hiking through the forests to clear his mind when he gets bogged down. She knows there is a subtle hint, pleading tone in his voice when he talks about his home. She yearns for it, but at the same time sends her a shiver of panic down her spine.

But now, standing here on the asteroid, she feels cold anger again at the batarian's that want to destroy another human world. Her memories from Elysium pop into her mind in clear detail. She lets out a sigh and rubs her thumb across her fist and rotates her wrist.

"Looks like earth doesn't it?" Kaidan asks as he took a step closer to her. Gently taking her gloved hand in his. She tosses him a smile through the visor of her helmet and nods.

"It's...very green. And lots of blue." Garrus commented.

"Reminds me of you." She drawled while nudging him with her helmeted head.

"It reminds me of home." Kaidan said softly while tossing her one of those soulful looks, his eyes smiling back at her.

"Well we better save it, or it won't be home for god knows how many people." Emily said, her voice hardening slightly.

"Uhm...So...Can I drive?" Garrus asked teasingly with a smirk on his face. "I see a lot of mountains, I don't think we need your shortcuts..."He continued as she climbed into the drivers seat.

She shakes her head and jerks her head to the seats behind her." Garrus nods and looks at Kaidan in mutual panic.

"There are three torches we need to disable to stop the asteroid. And we only have four hours till impact, really pressed for time here. Hang tight because mountains or not we need to do this fast. I'm not going to let them win." Her voice now cold and dangerous.

They locate the building for the first fusion torch, using the missile on the Mako they were able to shoot the turrets guarding the entrance. Jumping out, she double checked her weapons and activated her barrier striding quickly towards the door.

Inside, three batarians with two varrens sitting around a crate talking. Without a warning, Emily charged into the group, her shotgun riddling the bodies with bullets as a snarl escaped her lips. She looked around, seeing stairs she gestures her hand to beckon Kaidan and Garrus to follow her up.

Pushing the button to disable the torch she hears a woman's voice.

"Please, you have to disable the rest. You've pissed them off. Fuck I gotta go, I hope you hear this..." The voice trails off.

She runs back down the stairs and heads to the door, only to be shot in the chest by a skitterish man.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were human." He begged, holding the gun towards her.

"It's alright. It takes more than a bullet to kill me. Why don't you tell me what's going on here?" Shepard asked as she brushed her hands down the front of her barrier.

"Listen - we don't have much time. The batarians have fired up the fusion torches. You've got to shut them down before we hit Terra Nova! There...are four million people down there. I- my family. They live in Aronas, my kids...my grandkids..." He said with a slight pleading tone in his voice.

"I understand. What happens if the asteroid hits Terra Nova?" She asked, dread slicing down her spine as she feels the minutes crawl by slowly.  
"X57 is 22 kilometers long. Twice the size of the asteroid that wiped out the Earth's dinosaurs. It would be millions of fusion bombs striking at once. Millions. The heat of the blast... a thousand kilometers away, clothes will ignite. There'll be global wildfires. Air shock will flatten everything for hundred kilometers. Terra Nova will die. Not just our colony - the planet. There'll be a climate shift. Mass extinctions. The ecosystem won't recover for thousands of years. Millions, maybe." He continues nervously.

"This doesn't make any sense. Batarians run criminal gangs. Unethical, but profitable. They don't destroy worlds. What does this gain them?" She growled out softly.

"I've heard all the stories. Slave rings ranching people like animals. Pirate bands burning colonies to the ground. But this...? The Citadel Conventions forbid asteroid drops. I never thought the batarians would go this far." He responds as he spreads his arms open slightly.

"We'll take care of this. Just stay safe." She said while quickly walking out the door.

Finding the last two fusion torches and disabling them didn't take that long. Exiting the last building she sees a group of batarians.

"We could do this the hard way...or we can end this peacefully." He said as they drew closer.

She quirks her brow, placing a balled fist on her cocked hip.

"I didn't think you batarians knew the meaning of the word." She said coldly, her free hand stroking the handle of her shotgun.

"Look, I'm just doing my job here. Hijacking this rock wasn't my idea. I signed on to make a little profit. A quick slave grab. Nothing more." He said while lowering his weapons.

"This isn't just a slave grab anymore. Millions of people are going to die." She said loudly while taking a step towards the batarian.

"I'm just following orders here. If it were up to me, we'd have left already." He said gesturing helplessly.

"Well, it's not too late. You can still leave." She said softly, ignoring the startled gasps coming from both Kaidan and Garrus.

"I don't think so. Balak would skin me alive and sell my hide out of spite. Crazy bastard. This whole mission's gone to hell and I'm going to pay for it." He continued.

"So why do you listen to him?" She asked curiously.

"I had a bad feeling about this from the moment we landed. Now Balak wants you dead. And what Balak wants, Balak gets." He says quietly.

Do you always want to be second in command? Get me out of here and I'll take care of Balak. Then you can start giving the orders." She told him.

"An, uh, interesting proposal. It certainly has benefits over the current situation. I hope you're as quick with a gun as you are with your promises. For both our sakes." he said while slowly walking away.

"Balak will get what's coming to him. And so will you if I ever catch you in human territory again. Are we clear?" She tells him with a smirk on her face.

"Balak's holed up in the main facility. You'll need this to get in. Don't underestimate him. He's a mean bastard." He said while tossing her an access card.

Without saying a word, she leads the way back to the Mako, nervous energy dances along her skin along with her biotics.

They slowly entered the main facility and get swarmed by batarians. She moves quickly across the floor shooting or using her biotics to dispatch of them quickly.

"You humans. You're almost more the trouble than you're worth." A cold voice echoed in the now empty looking building.

"And here I am, just getting started." She said as coldly, cracking her knuckles slightly.

"Predictable. But this is over. I'm leaving this asteroid. If you try to stop me. I'll detonate these charges and your helper and friends are all going to die."

"You don't get to leave, Balak. Not after what you've done." She said coldly, gripping her shotgun in her gloved hands.

"What've done? This is nothing compared to what's been done to the batarians. We've been forced into exile. Forced to survive on what we can scrounge up. It's been like that for decades." He said coldly while taking a menacing step towards her.

"Don't make it sound like you're the innocent party here. You brought it upon yourself." She said softly.

"Commander, just shoot him already." Kaidan growled out as his biotics flickered over his armor. Garrus tightens his finger on his sniper rifle.

"Really? You invaded our space. Took our resources. And when we asked the Council for aid, they brushed us off. We were left to defend ourselves. But the humans were stronger than us. We knew that. The Council knew that. But it didn't matter. It was you. You and your kind are the only reason we're in this position."

"How does killing innocent people make up for that?" She asked coldly.

"We had no other options. Sometimes you need to get someone's attention before they'll listen. That's why we attacked you at Elysium. That's why I'm doing this. You forced our hand!" He shouted in her face. Trying to crowd her back.

She smirked and narrowed her eyes.

"You attacked us first. When we retaliated, you ran off to the Council hoping for help. When you didn't get it, you hid. You've got no one to blame but yourself." She continued as she stared up at him. Her smirk still playing lightly along her lips.

"Enough! You couldn't possibly understand... Actually, you just don't want to understand. And I'm done wasting my breath. Now if you want your friends to live, I suggest you step aside." He sneered as he brushed past Shepard.

"You can run for now, but I'll catch up to you eventually. So I suggest you watch your back." She said coldly as she gestured for Kaidan and Garrus to free the hostages.

"Are you sure it was the right thing to do?" One of them asks her.

"I'm not going to lower myself to their level. We know who he is now, and he has nowhere to hide. We will catch him and punish him for his crimes." She responded quietly.

"You...you did it. Another hour and our course would have been irreversible. I ran the numbers, Shepard. X57 would have struck near the capital city. The most densely populated region. But that's not going to happen, thanks to you." Simon said softly.

"Letting a terrorist go, or sacrificing innocent lives. I- I'm glad thats not a choice I had to make." He continued staring at her in wonder.

"I just hope you won't get in trouble for that." He continued.

"I'm not going to sacrifice people who happen to be between me and my target." She nods.

"Shepard...? Thank you. For my grandchildren's lives. I don't think I'll stick around, though. Not with the team gone. Too many ghosts." He said as he walked away.

After talking to the hostages she sent her crew back to the Normandy and gave them a well deserved break while she disappeared into her room with a bottle of whiskey. Both Garrus and Kaidan watching her worriedly.

"If I feel ONE biotic energy going through my ship, Commander. I'm dropping off at the nearest station and you can explain to Captain Anderson why the best pilot quit and made off with the Normandy." Joker's voice called out from the comm.

"No promises Joker. Let's just hope this whiskey knocks me out before anything happens." She said softly while holding the bottle up before taking a deep drink.

"Hey...I know you had to make a tough call out there Commander. Just want to let you know that I'm proud of you." He said sadly.

"Joker out." He continued as he cut the voice comm.

She settled herself at her desk and poured a small measure into the glass. Clicking her Omni-Tool she sends Clara a video request and smiles as the girl picks it up.

"Emily! Finally, have some free time?" She asks a smile on her face.

"Something like that." Emily smiles as she holds up a glass to show Clara.

"Rough mission?" Clara asks as she leans back and crosses her arms.

"Rough enough to warrant a number of sleepless nights that I'll be having for a while." Emily says as she takes a small sip.

"From what you sent me earlier, you made the right choice. Sure its hard watching the baddies walk away. But you saved the hostages. Not even that, you saved a whole planet." Clara exclaimed.

"Who's to say he won't try it again? There have been an increase in pirates attacking outworld colonies lately. It just makes me nervous." Emily responded quietly while rolling the glass between her palms.

"You'll get him, once your mission is over you'll probably hunt for him across the galaxy." Clara said as she nodded fervently.

Emily smiles as she runs her hand through her hair and winces as her fingers get caught in a tangle.

"I really do need a haircut. My hair is getting too long." She rumbles a complaint as Clara laughs at her.

"Oh shush, you look pretty. And I bet that Alenko guy thinks so too." Clara teased.

Emily blushed slightly, and shook her head.

"Yeah. He does, and let me tell you, he's very easy on the eyes too." Emily giggled quietly.

"So...Emily? Do you think its 'love'? I mean like, I've never seen you talk about any guy like him and well I just want you happy ya know?" Clara asked worriedly.

"Hell. Ask me when I'm drunk. Or sober, one or the other." Emily evaded the question. It was something she's been wondering a lot lately. If they were serious about the relationship, one of them would have to be switched to a different ship. And since the Normandy was hers, she was pretty sure that Kaidan would be moved out of reach to prevent them from breaking the rules.

It sent a soft pang of pain through her heart, causing her to wince slightly.

"Aha." Clara said softly, her face a showing a hint of sadness.

"Well, I'm sure you two will figure things out. If not, maybe I'll date him!" Clara teased as a soft blush stained her cheeks.

Emily laughed and shook her head.

"No way!" She growled out and let out a soft giggle.

"Well, since you're pretty much close to being drunk. I'll let you go. Besides, Aunt Patty sends her regards and wanted to say thank you for that present you sent us." Clara smiled as she watched Emily nod drowsily and waved good bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Mind Control

"ETA Feros 15 minutes, Commander." Joker called out as she leaned against the wall watching Tali and Garrus get ready. Kaidan was off in the medbay fighting off another migraine so he was benched till further notice much to his annoyance.

"Let's get the show on the road." She gestured as they docked into the landing bay.

"Oh thank god you're here. We've had geth attack the colony and we need help. Please go see Fai Dan-!" A splatter of blood decorates Emily's armor as a geth casually killed the man before launching an attack at them.

She moved quickly, on the offensive. Shotgun blasts, mixed with biotics she, Garrus and Tali cleared their way to Zhu's Hope. Entering the area, she noted two people hiding behind barriers arguing on who has to move through to look for geth. Only to stop their arguments as the heavily armed trio walked past them.

"Ah Commander, I'm glad they finally sent someone out here." The Fai Dan said softly his voice relieved.

"You're a bit late aren't you? And only the three of you?" The woman next to him exclaimed, a small flash of anger on her face.

Emily smirked, and turned her attention back to Fai Dan.

"Sorry Commander, everyone is on edge. The geth keep coming in droves and we're starting to-" He continued but was interrupted by the sound of geth coming through the tunnels.

"Keelah..." Tali's voice whispered as she followed Garrus and Emily through the tunnels clearing off more geth.

They raced through the stairs clearing the landings quickly till they reached an open area where geth were being dropped from a geth ship.

A bullet grazed her shoulder as both her shields and barriers dropped for a fraction of a second. Teeth bared, she ripped the med-gel pack and slapped it on her shoulder as her eyes roved the mini battle field. Noting that both Garrus and Tali held the geth off from her side while she quickly recovered.

"To close Commander." Tali drawled as she cocked her hip and stroked her shotgun.  
"It look's clear now, lets head back to Fai Dan and find out the status of this place." Garrus nodded as he leaned down and wrapped his three fingers around Emily's arm and hauled her up.

"It was just a graze, I'm fine, I'm not invalid." She hissed quietly as she pushed his hand away.

"I don't know Commander, you seem a bit pale there." He teased.

"Shut it bird brain!" She mumbled as they made their way back to Fai Dan.

"The tower is secure, thanks to you Commander. We should be fine for the time being but we're low on supplies. Talk to the others and see what we need then clear the tunnels below." Fai Dan said gratefully.

Moving quickly, she was able to discover that the colony needed to get the water system up and running again. The activation ports were located below them in the tunnels. They also needed food and batteries to get everything up and running. Nodding to Tali and Garrus they headed into the tunnels, clearing the geth, managed to activate the water system, kill the alpha varren and find battery packs in a destroyed Mako.

"Hey Commander is it just me or are these people acting a little bit...off. I mean, the only human's I've interacted with since I left the Flotilla is people from the Normandy but these people don't seem normal." Tali observed as they made their way back towards the colony.

"Yeah, they don't seem to grateful for your help. It seems like they kinda resent it..." Garrus commented.

"Maybe its because of the geth, and trying to survive their attacks. But who knows. Let's head to Exo-Geni base." As she lead the way to the elevator.

"Oh look a Mako!" She said with malicious glee as Tali and Garrus shared a look of panic behind Emily's back.

"Kelaah...maybe Garrus could drive?" Tali asked weakly as she climbed in.

"Awe c'mon my driving isn't that bad." She teased as she batted her eyelashes at Tali.

The road thankfully was pretty straight forward with a few patches of geth and broken down Mako's littering the way.

"Well at least there aren't any mountains for you to take your shortcuts." Garrus groaned as he manned the turrets.

Comm chatter came from the Mako's speakers, begging for help. She shared a look with Tali who had already activated her omni-tool.

"It's coming from straight ahead and to the right." Tali nodded in front of them.

They drove a ways, clearing the geth in their path quickly. Seeing a landing, they exited the Mako and made their way slowly towards another base guarded by humans. A few trapped scientists needing help, a woman looking for her daughter who was last scene in the base. After making sure they would be alright they headed back to the Mako and continued to Exo-Geni.

Reaching a dead end they again climbed out of the Mako and made their way into the garage of Exo-Geni. She activated her barrier and gestured for Garrus and Tali to follow her as they cleared another batch of geth waiting inside the garage. Rounding a corner, a bullet hit her shield causing it to fizzle before flicking back on.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were geth." A woman said with fear lacing her voice.

"It's okay, you're safe now. Can you tell me what's going on here? And why the geth are here?" Emily asked.

"The geth attacked out of nowhere. They put up a barrier and I can't get it down. The geth are probably here for the Thorian." She answered softly as tears streamed down her face.

"Thorian? What's that?" Tali asked as she began typing on her omni-tool.

"I'm not too sure. But look you need to get the barrier down, I want to see if my mother is okay." She said quietly, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"You're mother is fine, she's hunkered down with a few colonists. You can stay here while we try and figure out how to get the barrier down." Emily said while she looked around.

"Oh thank god, and here take this. You'll need it for some of the doors." She said, handing Emily her access card.

Emily nodded as she pocketed the card and moved deeper into the building as the woman crouched behind some rubble and hid.

"My kill count is higher then yours right now Emily. Getting a bit sloppy there." Garrus mocked, while Tali let out a giggle.

"Yeah well, watch this." Emily challenged as she sent a group of geth into the air and quickly shot them down with her shotgun.

"Cheater!" Garrus growled out as he sniped a geth.  
"Kelaah..what..what is that? It looks like some sort of shrine." Tali pointed to the corner of one room where a bright glowing orb sat in the center of with decomposing bodies piled under it.

"It looks like they're worshiping it somehow." Emily said as she moved closer.

"We need to figure out how to deactivate those things." Garrus said looking around for a access panel.

"If we override the doors, we might be able to use it to break the claws the ship is using to latch onto the building." Tali said while scanning the doors.

"Over there, that machine back there might do the trick." She pointed to the machine being guarded by a giant geth.

"Oh lovely. You sure do know how to make a girl happy." Emily teased Tali as they descended on the geth with bullets flying.

Activating the door, they watched as the door sheared off the claw. Causing the geth dropship to fall into the rubble.

"For fucksake Commander answer me!" Joker's voice yelled into her comm.

"I read you Joker, what's up?" Emily said wincing as his voice broke the sudden quiet of her helmet.

"The colonists are going crazy they're trying to claw their way into the ship. You better get back here quickly." Joker's panicked voice continued.

"Alright, you heard the man, lets head back and grab Ms. Baynham. I'm pretty sure she has some things she better tell us." Emily said as they quickly made their way back.

They picked up Lizbeth and found out that Exo-Geni was actually studying the effects of Thorian on the colony. A strange plant that by its spores was able to take over the minds of the colonists, which was hiding under the hanger in Zhu's Hope. They dropped her off at her mother who was kind enough to give them some gas grenades to knock out the colonists so they wouldn't have to kill them.

"How hard can a plant be? Just rip it off the ground and we're all good." Garrus smirked as he checked his ammo.  
"When are you going to realize that nothing we've done has been that simple." Emily commented dryly. "Try not to hit the colonists so just use concussive rounds if the gas doesn't work. If that isn't good enough feel free to punch em in the face."

"Understood, Commander." Tali said as she switched her ammo.

Making quick work of the thralls and the colonists, they made their way into the bunker. Only to run into Fai Dan who seemed to be fighting against the control the Thorian had on him.

"I'm sorry Commander." He cried out as he tucked the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger. Blood spraying in an arch behind him before he crumpled to the ground. She closes her eyes briefly and mutters a small prayer.

"He's a brave man." Garrus murmured quietly. As they made their way into the bunker.

"Uh Commander, that doesn't look like any plant I've ever seen." Garrus choked out as they took in the giant pulsating monstrosity in front of them.

The monstrosity noticing them, expels slime and a green skinned Asari.

"Invaders. Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat only to dig and decompose. I speak for the old growth as I did with Saren. You stand before the Thorian and commands you be in awe." It said coldly.

"You gave something to Saren. Something I need." Emily said just as coldly.

"Saren sought knowledge of those that are gone. The old growth have listened to flesh for the first time and craved it creating it once more. The old growth sees the air you push as lies and demands you leave." The asari clone said while moving closer.

"I suggest you release your thralls. Or else." Emily said coldly.

"No more will we listen to your lies!" The clone shouted as it moved to attack.

Killing it quickly they moved through the tunnels, killing the thorian creepers and shooting the roots that anchored the Thorian to the walls.

"After this, I think we're all going to need a hot shower. I'm covered in green slime and god knows what else." Emily grumbled as she wiped her hand down her armored chest.

"Ohhh group shower? That would be hot!" Garrus growled out teasingly.

"In your dreams, dinosaur." Emily smirked back.

"I think that's the last one..." Tali said pointing to a small growth forming on the wall as a blue Asari fell out.

"Oh god, I'm free! Thank you for releasing me!" She gasped out.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked as she placed her hand on the asari's shoulder.

"Yes, I think I will be. My name is Shiala. I served Matriarch Benezia. She gave me to Saren so he could use me to communicate with the thorian. And I was sacrificed to get what he wanted. He knows you're after the conduit and he ordered the geth to destroy the thorian to slow you down." She rambled pacing back and forth rubbing her arms nervously.

"Why destroy the Thorian?" Emily asked.

"The Thorian has knowledge. Knowledge of the Protheans. He used me to gather that information for him, and I gave it to him. You see, the beacon at Eden Prime only works for Prothean mind and thats what the thorian gave me. The ability to understand the messages of the beacons." She continued.

"I need that knowledge." Emily said softly. "So I can stop Saren, and stop the reapers."

Shiala looked at her closely and nodded.

"I will give you the Cipher. Just close your eyes and try to relax." She said as she moved closer to Emily.

"Are...you sure this is a good idea?" Garrus asked as he placed his taloned hand on her shoulder.

"We have no choice. If we don't stop Saren...things will go bad," said Emily taking a step closer to Shiala, "I'm ready."

She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, pulling her into an embrace and stared deep into her eyes.

"Embrace Eternity!" She called out as pain spiked deep into Emily's core. Her vision awashed with blood as she saw worlds, being destroyed and the image of a giant reaper coming towards them. She collapsed into the ground and blinked at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Garrus said as he knelt over her and checked her pulse.

"Yeah. I think so. Let's just get out of here I need to lay down I think. Shiala, what are you going to do now?" She asked as she turned her head towards the asari.

"I...I think I'll stay here and help the colony. It might be good for me." She said quietly.

"Yeah, that is a good idea. I hope everything works out for them. They really could use the help now." Emily said as they made their way back to the Normandy.

"Summon everyone into the debriefing room." She said to Garrus as she made her way in there and took a seat, groaning softly as her head still ached.

"Emily...you look pale. Are you suffering any after effects from the Cipher?" Liara asked softly while running her fingers though Emily's hair.

"My head hurts and the visions are still confusing." She mumbled quietly as she leaned closer to Liara.

"I..I could meld my mind with yours...I've studied the Protheans all my life. I might be able to shed some light on the matter." Liara whispered quietly.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"We have no choice and we're running out of time. Do it Liara." Emily said as she stood up and grimaced in pain.

"Embrace Eternity!" Liara said as she pulled Emily into her arms.

A soft spike of pain went through her head as she shared her mind with Liara. Unfortunately the information was still incomplete. The Council wanted an update on their progress and she was able to put off the call till after the pain in her head subsided.

"I think I'm going to lay down." Emily mumbled as her vision faded into blackness.

She woke in the dim lighting of the medbay, the clean sterile smell of the room teased her into wakefulness.

She heard a soft groan from the other bed and slowly turned to see Kaidan still laying down.

"Hey..." She said softly as Kaidan opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey yourself." He said smiling softly at her as his hand reached out and lightly brushed her chin.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him as she lightly brushed her fingers on the back of his hand.

"I should be asking you that, Emily." He smiled as his thumb grazed her bottom lip.

"Still hurts and a bit sleepy." She said smiling as her eyes drifted close.  
"Go to sleep, sweetheart." He said softly as he traced her cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is going to be broken into two parts. I tried to make sure to add the important bits and well here it is. Reviews are welcome! 3

* * *

When Angel's Cry

"Joker." Emily said while she strode into her room followed by Ashley, Liara, and Tali.

"Yes, Commander?" He asked.

"ETA?"

"We will be breaking through Virmire's atmosphere in 15 minutes Commander."

She nodded and looked around her room. She's been feeling restless for the past few days and couldn't figure out why. Even after sparring with Kaidan using biotics and hand to hand with Garrus she was still feeling out of sorts. For the past few weeks, they've been doing light missions that didn't require much battle and she debated if that was the reason.

"This is probably the best lead we have against Saren right now. We're getting so close!" Liara exclaimed as she leaned against Emily's desk.

"Yeah, lets see what we find." Tali nodded as she began typing on her Omni-Tool.

"So who are you taking ground side?" Liara asked curiously as she turned big blue eyes at Emily.

"She closed her eyes briefly and leaned against the door as she mentally checked her rotation.

"Commander? I need you to come up to the cockpit, there is something you need to see." Joker's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll see what Joker needs to see and I'll get back to you on that. But I want everybody to gear up just in case." She said as she strode towards the cockpit.

"Commander, I'm reading a signal. Must be our salarian infiltration team." Joker commented as Emily walked behind him.

"Shit, look at those defense towers." Kaidan commented as he leaned over to look closely at the scanner.

"Drop the Mako. We'll go in hot and take them out. Kaidan, you and Garrus with me." She said her voice going hard.

"Aye, Commander." Kaidan said as he gave her a quick half smile.

"You know, I wish we could wait till the Mako is on the ground before we climb into it. Not be in it when it drops." Garrus grumbled out as he double strapped himself in.

"Consider this payback for trying to hold back during our sparring match, Dinosaur." Emily grumbled back as she closed her eyes as soon as the Mako dropped from the Normandy.

"Stay out of range till I get those AA towers down." Emily commed to Joker.

"I know the drill. Meet you at the camp once those towers are off-line. Joker out." Joker reported while Emily began to drive.

"At least she can't use the mountains for shortcuts." Kaidan whispered to Garrus.

"I heard that." She growled out as she pushed the gas pedal down, causing streams of water to fly out from under the Mako's tires.

They drove quickly, destroying geth and drones in their path.

"You know, if the radiation was a bit higher, this place would be a lot like home." Garrus commented as he looked around.

"Really?" Emily asked curiously as she looked around.

"Maybe a good place for a vacation. After the mission is over." Kaidan asked quietly, his eyes focused on Emily's profile.

She tossed him a quick smile as they rounded a bend and ran into a giant geth colossus.

"I wonder if I could run it over." Emily mused quietly as she looked askance at Kaidan.

"Don't even try it." He growled quietly as he clambered over to the machine gun.

Shooting it a few times brought it down and they continued on and finally arrived at the AA tower controls.

"A Gate. Awesome. On foot boys." She said as she climbed out and loaded her shotgun.

"And here I thought you two would get all the fun." Garrus grumbled as he followed quickly behind her.

They made short work of the geth surrounding the AA tower controls.

"That's a big gun." Kaidan commented.

"Hope we find the off button." He continued as Emily charged ahead taking down a geth juggernaut.

She walked over to the console and deactivated the gun and opened the gate down below.

"I'm reading that the grid is down, Commander. On approach to the salarian base now. Out." Joker commented.

"Ready to go Emily." Garrus commented as they made their way back to the Mako while the Normandy flew over them from up above.

"Oh look another gate." Emily commented sarcastically.

"Too bad you can't blow the gate up. Huh?" Garrus teased.

"Not for the lack of trying." She said as a smirk crossed her lips.

Running across the bridge they made short work of the geth guarding the gate controls and ran back towards the Mako.

"Commander. Normandy's touched down at the base, but it looks like we're grounded." Joker commented.

"The salarian captain can explain when you get here." He continued.

"Alright. Let's see what the deal is." Emily said softly as her brown eyes narrowed.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Ashley asked.

"Stay put until we come up with a plan." A salarian officer said.

"Are you in charge here? What's the situation?" Emily asked as she collapsed her helmet and put it away.

"I'm Captain Kirrahe, Third Infiltration Regiment STG. You and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hot zone. Every AA gun within ten miles have been alerted to your presence." Captain Kirrahe said as he studied the human spectre in front of him.

"What are we suppose to do in the meantime?" Emily asked shrewdly.

"We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested." Captain Kirrahe commented.

"We are the reinforcements." Kaidan responded.  
"What? You're all they sent? I told the Council to send a fleet." He growled out angrily.

"We couldn't understand your transmission, so they sent me to investigate." Emily answered her voice going cold.

"Well, that just makes things worse. We need more people." He commented.

"Well what have you found?" Kaidan asked again.

"Saren's base of operations. He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with geth and very well fortified. He's using the facility to breed an army of krogan."

"What? How is that possible?" Wrex asked as he stormed to the group.

"Apparently, Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage." He answered.

Emily shared a look with Wrex, dread coursing down her spine.

"The geth are bad enough. But a krogan army... he'd be almost unstoppable." She said softly.

"Exactly my thoughts. We must ensure that this facility and it's secrets are destroyed." Captain Kirrahe said as he turned his attention towards Wrex.

"Emily, you can't do that. We need that cure." Wrex demanded hotly.

"If we don't destroy it the krogans are going to get out of control. We can't let that mistake happen again." Captain Kirrahe said as he took a step back away from Wrex.

"We are not a mistake!" Wrex said as he pushed Captain Kirrahe and walked away.

"Is he going to be a problem?" he asked Emily.

"I'll go talk to him." Emily said as she slowly made her way towards Wrex.

She tugged off her armored glove and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. This was a discussion that she knew if she messed up, she'd end up losing one of her crew, and friend.

"Wrex..." She said softly as she walked up to him.

"This isn't right, Shepard. If there's a cure for the genophage, we can't destroy it." He said as he tucked his shotgun away.

"I understand you're upset. But we both know Saren's the enemy here. He's the one you should be angry with." She said eying him up and down.

"Really? Saren created a cure for my people. You want to destroy it. Help me out here, Emily. The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand." He said softly.

"This isn't a cure, it's a weapon. And if Saren is allowed to use it, you won't be around to reap the benefits. None of us will." She said just as softly.

"That's a chance we should be willing to take. This is the fate of my entire people we're talking about!" Wrex angrily said as he took a menacing step towards her.

"I've been loyal to you so far. Hell, you did more for me than my family ever did. But if I'm going to keep following you. I need to know we're doing it for the right reasons." He said as he drew his shotgun and aimed it at her.

She quickly pulled hers out and shook her head.

"Wrex, these krogan are not your people. They're slaves of Saren. Tools. Is that what you want for them?" She said as she aimed the shotgun to the ground instead.

Wrex stared her down as he quickly thought about what Emily had said.

"No. We were tools for the Council once. To thank us for wiping out the rachni, they neutered us all. I doubt Saren will be as generous." He said softly.

"All right, Emily. You've made your point. I don't like this, but I trust you enough to follow your lead." He continued putting his shotgun away.

She let out a relieved sigh and made her way back to Captain Kirrahe.

"So what's the plan of attack then?" She asked, avoiding the curious looks she was getting from both Kaidan and Garrus.

"We can convert our ship's drive system into a twenty-kiloton ordnance. Crude but effective." He said gesturing to his ship.

"Nice. Drop that nuke from orbit and Saren can kiss his turian ass goodbye." Ashley commented dryly.

"Unfortunately, the facility is too well-fortified for that. We'll need to place the bomb at a precise location." He retorted, focusing his attention briefly on Ashley.

"Where? And how do we get there?" Emily asked.

"Far side of the facility. Your ship can drop it off, but we'll need to infiltrate the base, disable the AA guns, and pacify any ground forces first." He answered as he clicked off on his datapad.

"You want us to go in on foot? We don't have enough men." Kaidan gasped as his eyes widened in shock.

"It does sound a bit risky. Is there no other way?" She asked calmly.

"No, but I think we can work away around that. I'm going to divide my men into three teams and hit the front of the facility. While we've got their attention, you can sneak your "shadow" team in the back." He answered.

"It's a good idea, but your people are going to get slaughtered." She said while looking around at his assembled team.

"We're tougher than we look, Commander. But its true. I don't expect many of us will make it out alive. And that makes what I'm going to ask even more difficult. I need one of your men to accompany me. To help coordinate the teams."

"We'll need someone who knows Alliance communication protocols." Emily said thoughtfully as she looked at both Kaidan and Ashley.

"I volunteer, Commander." Kaidan said quickly.

"Not so fast, LT. Commander Shepard will need you to warm the nuke. I'll go with the salarians." Ashley responded quickly. Knowing she had a point.

"With all due respect, Gunnery Chief, it's not your place to decide." Kaidan said coldly.

"Why is it whenever someone says 'with all due respect' they really mean 'kiss my ass?' She drawled out, a smirk on her face.

"Williams, you're with the captain. Keep it simple, understood?" She said to Ashley as Ashley tossed a smirk at Kaidan.

"Aye, aye, Commander!" She responded.

"Kaidan you stay with the other team to set up the bomb in the Normandy." Emily told Kaidan.

Captain Kirrahe nodded and headed off to debrief his men, leaving Emily to look out towards the sea. After he made his speech she had grabbed Garrus and Wrex with her, knowing she's going to need some firepower on this trip.


	13. Chapter 13

They moved quickly, disabling the defenses around the base, allowing Kirrahe's men a easier way to attack the base. They cleared their way into the base, letting go of some indoctrinated prisoners, and killing the few that dared attack them. Barging into a room they ran into an asari scientist who begged for her life, even giving them access to Saren's private office. Letting her go they made their way down into the elevator.

She shivered, she could feel a slight hum in the air as her biotics flickered briefly.

"You okay?" Garrus asked quietly.

"No. Something feels wrong here. I know this feeling..."

Rounding the stairs they discovered why.

"Emily, look over here. It's another beacon. Like the one on Eden Prime." Wrex pointed out.

"Oh. Crap." Was all Emily got out as the power of the beacon thundered through her body drawing her closer and lifting her into the air.

Blood. Death. Destruction. The end. The end...the end. The vision pounded into her brain.

It released her, dropping her to the ground in a crumpled heap. Garrus leaned down and grabbed her arm, helping her up.

"Look up there." Wrex pointed out.

"I get a feeling something bad is about to happen." He said as they drew closer to the strange image floating in front of them.

"You are not Saren." The voice droned out coldly.

"What is that? Some kind of VI interface?" Garrus asked curiously.

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding." It continued sending chills down her spine.

"I don't think this is a VI..." Garrus commented again as he took a step back.

"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign!" The voiced yelled out.

"Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found. It's an actual reaper!" Emily exclaimed as fear sliced down her body causing her biotics to flair briefly again.

"Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are." It continued coldly.

"The Protheans were around over 50,000 years ago! You couldn't have been there!" Garrus exclaimed.

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."

"There is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you." Emily said coldly as she planted a fist on her cocked hip.

"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."

"Cycle? What cycle?" Garrus asked again.

"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fantom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind." It answered.

"Why would you construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find?" Emily asked as her headache from the beacon started pounding into her head.

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."

"They're harvesting us! Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out!" Garrus exclaimed as shock spread through the three of them.

"You're not even alive. Not really. You're just a machine. And machines can be broken!" Emily scoffed as she tossed her head.

"Your words are empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over." It said as the windows around them exploded.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Wrex demanded as he grabbed Emily by the wrist and pulled her out of the room.  
"Commander? We got trouble!" Joker's voice said suddenly.

"Hit me, Joker." she responded, placing her two fingers to her ear.

"That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half. It's coming your way, and its coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there - fast!" Joker said quickly his voice filled with panic.

"Let's head to the breeding facility, Joker can pick us up after we set the nuke." Emily said as they quickly made their way through the buildings clearing geth and krogan alike. She shared a nervous look with Garrus as they watched Wrex's reaction which thankfully didn't show.

They arrived at the site where the bomb was going to be placed, clearing it out of geth and destroying the fuel tanks that littered the way.

"The charges are set and ready. Everybody get low and keep your head down!" Kaidan's voice came from the comm.

"All right! Nice work. That's one less thing to worry about. Commander, I'm bringing us in. I'll get as close to the site as I can." Joker said via comm.

They took a step back as the Normandy circled around them and landed. Kaidan and a few humans quickly pulled the bomb and began to set it.

"Bomb is in position, we're all set he-" Kaidan said quickly but was interrupted by Ashley.

"Commander, do you read me?" Ashley asked.

"The nuke is almost ready. Get to the rendezvous point!" Emily ordered, exhaustion flickering in her voice.

"Negative, Commander. The geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties." Ashley barked out, fear and panic lacing her voice.

She froze, shock and fear rooting her in place as she debated on what she had to do.

"We'll never make the rendezvous point in time." Ashley continued her voice going husky as she fought back tears.

"Get them out of there, Joker! Now!" She barked out her voice going hard.

"Negative. It's too hot! You can't risk it. We'll hold them off as long as we-" Ashley said quietly.

"It's okay, Commander. I need a couple of minutes to finish arming the nuke. Go get them and meet me back here." Kaidan said softly, his eyes showing his own panic and fear.

"Up to the AA tower. Move!" Emily said as she took off running.

'No...no not this please...anything but this...' She begged mentally as tears slightly coursed down her face.

They raced for the AA tower, killing geth and krogan that got in their way. Fear and blood pounding into her head, along with the headache from syncing with the beacon.

"Damn. Geth are sending in reinforcements!" Wrex shouted out as a geth dropship flew over their heads.

"Lt. We just spotted a troop ship inbound to your location." Ashley said on the comm.

"It's already here and its bleeding geth all over the bomb site." Kaidan said quickly.

"Can you hold them off?" Emily asked as her voice filled with more panic.

'No...noo...' her mind screamed.

"There's too many. I don't think we can hold them. I'm activating the nuke!" Kaidan said as his voice hardened.

"What are you doing, Kaidan?" Emily demanded angrily.

"Making sure this bomb goes off. No matter what." He said softly.

Emily grabbed the banister in her hands, squeezing it tightly as her biotics flared to life allowing her to crush the pipe under her hand.

"It's done, Commander. Go get the Chief and get the hell out of here." He continued his voice still soft.

"Delay that. We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Alenko." Ashley said angrily.

"Alenko, radio Joker and tell him to meet us at the bomb site. I'm so sorry Ashley..." She said softly as tears coursed down her face.

"Yes Commander...I.." Kaidan said quietly.

"It's the right choice and you know it, Kaidan." Ashley commented as Emily looked at Garrus.  
They ran back to the bomb site and started making short work of the geth that was dropped around them.

"Commander, you need to set the nukes and get out. We can't hold...Left flank, left flank! Suppressing fire! Suppress-" Ashley said in a panic filled voice before her comm unit went quiet.

'Nooooo!' her mind shouted as pain lanced her body.

Saren appeared out of nowhere, aiming at Emily and at the bomb. He dropped to the ground and marched towards Emily. She got up aimed her shotgun and shot him repeatedly only to be blocked by his shield.

"I applaud you, Shepard. My geth were utterly convinced the salarians were the real threat. An impressive diversion. Of course, it was all for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake." He said menacingly as his cybernetics glowed blue through his eyes, and parts of his body.

"Why are you doing this?" Emily demanded angrily, her shotgun held close to her as she watched Saren move closer to her.

"You've seen the vision from the beacons, Shepard. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed. Trillions dead. But what if they bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?" Saren asked as he began to pace back and forth.

"Do you really believe the Reapers will let us live?" Emily asked coldly as her attention remained focused on Saren.

"Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers-if we make ourselves useful-think how many lives could be spared! Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the... dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me." Saren droned on still pacing back and forth.

"You're like every other poor bastard in this place. A tool Sovereign can use, then cast aside." Emily said her voice still cold.

"I've studied the effects of indoctrination. The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit. My mind is still my own...for now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I will not let it happen to me." He said as he stopped pacing and stared at Emily.

"Sovereign's manipulating you and you don't even know it! You're already under its power!" Emily exclaimed angrily.

"No! Sovereign needs me. If I find the Conduit, I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope." Saren mumbled to himself.

"Together we can stop Sovereign. We don't have to submit to the Reapers. We can beat them!" Emily shouted as she quickly moved closer to Saren.

"I no longer believe that, Shepard. The visions cannot be denied. The Reapers are too powerful. The only hope of survival is to join with them. Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value, I become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion!" He exclaimed hotly.

"You were a Spectre. You were sworn to defend the galaxy. Then you broke that vow to save yourself!" Emily growled out angrily.

"I'm not doing this for myself! Don't you see? Sovereign will succeed. It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive! I'm forging an alliance between us and the Reapers. Between organics and machines. And in doing so, I will save more lives than have ever existed. But you would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilization to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die." He called out as he began to start attacking.

Emily growled low in her throat and ran towards Saren, her shotgun blasting and aimed for a fuel tank, causing her to get knocked back into the water. Saren made his way towards Emily and grabbed her in a choke hold, lifting her into the air. The alarm for the bomb sounded, distracting Saren momentarily as Emily cocked her shotgun and bashed him in the side of the face, causing him to drop her. He hissed and made his way to the hover board while Emily ran to Kaidan leaning against the bomb. She quickly picked Kaidan up and slung him across her back.

The Normandy quickly descended, opening the back port to quickly allow them to climb aboard.

"Bring him to the medbay immediately." Doctor Chakwas demanded as they laid him up on one of the beds.

"And you go to your quarters and don't come out till I check up on you. You're losing control of your biotics. Having both you and Kaidan in the same room is not a good idea." She continued as she gestured for Garrus to get Emily out of the room.

Once out of the room, Liara walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Liara...you have to...you have to see the vision and see if it makes sense now."  
"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Garrus nervously said while he looked from Liara to the determination glowing on Emily's face.

Liara nodded and walked towards Emily.

"Relax, Emily. Embrace eternity!"

The images flashed into her mind, pieces filling in more as blood, death and destruction flickered and hammered into her already battered mind. The last image of a Reaper flickered before her mind was filled with darkness.

"I recognize it. The Conduit is on Ilos!" Liara exclaimed as she realized what the vision was saying.

"We need to get to llos." Emily said from Garrus' arms as Liara leaned heavily against Tali.

"Bring her to the medbay. Garrus... my room please?" She said weakly.

Emily was still in shock which made her easy to lead back to her cabin where Garrus quickly stripped Emily out of her armor and tucked her into bed.

"Don't go please...?" She asked quietly as she wrapped her fingers around Garrus' hand.

He bit off a curse and nodded as he began unlatching his armor and settled on the edge of her bed wearing only his black skin tight under armor. She scooted to the side and looked at him imploringly.

"Fine." He growled out as he crawled under the blanket and wrapped his arms around her.

He shifted his hips away from the curve of her ass, knowing the way she kept moving would cause his lower plates to shift.

'Stop thinking about it. She's your friend's mate. Well almost his mate but you know they're close!' His mind yelled at him.

He resisted the urge to grip her side to pull her closer, but settled on gently nuzzling the back of her head.

The door whooshed open as both a tear streaked Liara and a quietly sobbing Tali came into the room.

"Is she okay?" Liara asked as she sat on the end of the bed.

"She's sleeping...but you two should probably keep her company." He growled out, his voice deep with hidden emotion.

Liara turned her blue eyes on Garrus, a half smile forming on her lips as her mind made the quick connection on knowing what bothered Garrus.

Hours later, Emily woke up in between Liara and Tali who were both curled up against her. She vaguely remembered them climbing into her bed comforting her when her emotions finally broke through and the three of them cried themselves to sleep.

She walked quietly past the empty mess hall and headed into Dr. Chakwas' office to check on Kaidan. He was sleeping in one of the beds with a blanket pulled up to his chest. His breathing soft and even. Quietly, as to not wake him, she sat on the side of the bed and lightly ran her fingers through his hair and down his cheek.

"Feel better soon, Kaidan." She said softly before padding back out to her room.

* * *

**A/N: I wanna say thank you to my beta (who refuses to make an account on this site) for putting up with my constant spamming nudge him to read and edit this. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. 3**


	14. Chapter 14

Human

She let out a soft sigh and dropped the datapad on her bed, her other hand went to the back of her neck and gently rubbed the small ball of pain.

'I better make my rounds...' she thought to herself as she took a step towards her door. Only to smack face first into Kaidan's chest. His arms automatically going around her waist as he pulled her closer.

"Why me?" He asked into her hair.

She took a deep breath, inhaling his spicy scent and let out a soft sigh.

"Why you what?" She asked trying to be evasive.

"Why did you let me live?" He asked while squeezing her slightly.

She chewed her lip and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his arms around her.

"Is it because of this?" He asked as his hands skimmed down to her ass.

She let out a soft hiss and took a step back, putting her hands on his chest and looked up at him. His whiskey brown eyes dark by grief and a hint of lust.

"Kaidan..." She sighed his name again and slowly shook her head.

"No. Kaidan no. Ashley deserved better than that. You, you were with the bomb. Our objective was to destroy the facility no matter what. Ashley knew that, she's a soldier and she was a damn good one. She knew the costs and she understood." She said as she took another step back bringing her out of the circle of his arms.

"As much as you want to think that I picked you for my own selfish reasons, if the situation was reversed...and Ash was on the bomb and you on the tower...she'd be alive." She said softly.

"Look." She said quietly, standing on her tippy toes to brush her lips against his softly. "I have to finish my rounds before we hit the Citadel. The Council wants to be debriefed in person. And I'll make sure they remember Ashley's name." She said as she gently pushed him away from her.

She made her rounds, stopping to talk to Liara, Tali and Wrex. When she went to the Mako she didn't see Garrus at his usual spot which was unusual so she made her way to the cockpit and stood behind Joker.

"I forwarded the mission update to the Citadel, Commander. We've got confirmation on those reinforcements. Ambassador Udina wants us to report back to the Citadel. The Council is massing a joint-species fleet to deal with Saren and his geth." Joker announced.

"I knew they'd come around. Joker, I want the Normandy at the head of that fleet!" Emily said coldly.  
"Connect me, Joker." She said as she took a tentative sip of her coffee.

"I want everyone that was at Virmire to suit up and get ready to talk to the Council. We lost a friend, a very special person and a soldier. I want them to know that Saren killed her, killed her in cold blood and I'm going to make sure we get our revenge. Shepard out." She said as she made her way to her locker.

She strode briskly to the Council chambers followed by Wrex and Garrus.

"Good job, Shepard. Thanks to you, the Council's finally taking real action against Saren!" Udina commented as she walked up and stood at parade rest.

"The ambassador is correct. If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel-as you believe-we will be ready for him." The Asari Councilor said.

"Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems." The Turian Councilor commented.

"You really think that a blockade is going to stop him? He's on Ilos looking for the Conduit right now. What are you doing about that?" She asked as she cocked a hip and tilted her head looking at them, resisting the urge to put the sneer in her voice.

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus Systems, Commander. If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is a full-scale war." The Salarian Councilor said while he looked at the two other Councilors.

"Now is the time for discretion, Commander. Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a threat. This is over." Udina said while sneering at her.

She balled her hands into fists, hoping her biotics don't flicker as she slowly lost control of her temper.

"One ship going into the Terminus System won't start a war. I can be discreet." Emily grounded out through clenched teeth.

"You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire. I wouldn't call that discreet!" The Turian Councilor growled out.

"Your style served you well in the Traverse, Commander. We recognize that. But Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control." The Asari Councilor commented dryly.

"If Saren finds the Conduit, we're all screwed! We have to go to Ilos!" Emily growled out glaring at Udina.

"Ambassador Udina, I get the sense Commander Shepard isn't willing to let this go." The Turian Councilor growled out as he glared at Emily.

"There are serious political implications here, Shepard. Humanity's made great gains thanks to you. But now you're becoming more trouble than you're worth." said Udina.

"You bastard! You're selling us out!" Kaidan yelled from behind Emily.

"It's just politics, Commander. You've done your job, now let me do mine. We've locked out all the Normandy's primary systems. Until further notice, you're grounded." Udina said as he walked away from Emily and her crew.

"Are you insane? After everything I've done, you still don't believe me?" Emily shouted as her biotics flared quickly over her arms and balled fists. Causing Kaidan and Liara to grab her arms to distract her.

"I think it's time for you and your team to leave, Commander. This no longer concerns you. The Council can handle this. With my help, of course." Udina said as he continued to walk away.

They made their way back to the Normandy, all lost in their own thoughts.

'Grounded. These people are going to die if we don't do anything.' Emily thought to herself as she slammed her fist into the wall, causing Joker to let out a string of curses as her biotics flickered quickly with her punch.

"Damnit Emily, don't do that!" He yelled as the crew went to their respective quarters to pack their things.

She made her way to her locker and let out a soft sigh. She sank slowly to the ground and stared at Ashley's locker. Picturing her laughing and giggling with Tali while they talked about shotguns and ammo.

'I'm so sorry Ashley...I wish...I wish I could change the way things went.' She thought bitterly to herself.

"How are you holding up, Emily?" Kaidan asked as he leaned against the wall by her locker.

"This isn't over yet." Emily said softly, looking up at him through her bangs.

"You're an optimist, Shepard. I guess we'll have to consider this part of humanity's learning experience." Kaidan drawled out as he watched her.

"We'll figure it out. We have to. Can I count on you to be there?" She asked him quietly, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Of course I will be. You know that." He said softly as he reached his hand down to her.

She gave him a small smile as she placed her hand in his, giving her a quick tug and she ended up in his arms again. He leaned down, staring into her eyes as she looked back up at him. He lightly brushed his lips against hers and before she could react, he pinned her against the locker and deepened the kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt, Commander. Got a message from Captain Anderson." Joker said via comm.

She gave Kaidan a slightly annoyed look, her lips swollen from his kiss.

"What did he want?" Emily asked as she mentally debated on kissing Kaidan again.

"Only said to meet him at that club in the wards. Flux." He continued.

"Sounds important. You'd better go." Kaidan drawled as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip, his eyes dark.

"This conversation isn't over, Lieutenant." She said smirking up at him.

"You could also put me down now." She said with a small sigh as he slid her down his hard body.

"Go." He said his voice husky with need.

She turned and walked away, tossing her her hair slightly and made her way towards Flux.

She looked around as she got there, noting the dark interior and loud music. It seemed like a good place for discreet conversations since there was no possible way for anyone to overhear any one's conversations. She took a seat in front of him and waited.

"I'm glad you came, Shepard. I heard what happened." Anderson said while nursing a drink.

"They pulled me off the mission. Just like when they forced you to give up the Normandy." She said softly as she looked around the club.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to warn you, but there was no way to get a message to you before you docked. I know you're pissed off right now, but you can't give up. They'll think this is over, but we both know its not. You have to go to Ilos. You have to stop Saren from using the Conduit!"

"There is only one ship that can get me there. And right now its grounded." Emily said while she focused her attention on Anderson.

"Let me deal with it. Just get back to the Normandy and wait for my signal. Then I want you to make your way to Ilos as fast as you can." Anderson said as he got up.

"We could get in big trouble for this." Emily said as she got to her feet.

"Right now, it doesn't matter. Just go." He ordered.

"Well..." She said as she watched him walk away wondering what he'd do.

She ran back to the Normandy as fast as possible and stood behind Joker as they stared at the board. She and Joker shared a look as they both waited.

"C'mon...' she thought to herself as she bit her lip nervously as the lights flashed green.

"Let's go. Get us out of here, Joker. Now!" Emily said as she almost jumped for joy.  
"On it Emily!" He called out at her retreating back as she made her way quickly to the galaxy map, plotting the course to Ilos.

After making her rounds, she made her way into her room and tried to contact Clara but wasn't able to reach her. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around her room as the door opened.

"Emily?" Kaidan asked as he took a step in.

"Yeah?" She answered as she stared at him.

"What happens if this doesn't work out, Emily? We mutinied. Stole a prototype warship. If they wanted to get technical, they could throw in kidnapping. We're hell of an example of humanity's best and brightest, huh?" He asked as he slowly walked towards her.

"I don't know about the 'example' part. But as far as saving the galaxy, how good are first-timers supposed to be?" She asked back as she sat on her desk with her arms across her chest.

He laughed softly as he took another step closer to her, bringing him within arms reach.

"Fair enough. It'll really hit the fan when we get to Ilos. If things don't go well, I want you to know- Well, I've enjoyed serving under you." He said softly as slowly leaned closer.

"Dance around it all you want, Kaidan...we both know what you really mean. Just say it...what are you afraid of?" She asked as she placed her hands on his hips and slowly tugging him closer.

"I don't know...I mean, the regs against fraternization seem kinda petty now. Taking a stolen ship, to face a giant extragalactic war machine..." His eyes darted to her lips and back to her eyes.

"You know what? You're right. About everything. I think about losing you and I can't stand it. The galaxy will just keep going. Everything, even the Reapers, will come around again. But you and I, we are important right now." He said as he pressed himself against Emily, pulling her legs around his waist.

"And this is what will never happen again. Us. Emily, you make me feel...human." He continued as he tilted her head up towards his and lightly kissed her lips.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered as she traced his lip with the tip of her tongue.

Kaidan smirked at her and ran his hands up her sides, gently tugging her shirt up and over her head. He thumbed the straps of her military issue bra and grinned as she let out a soft sigh, arching her chest towards him.

"I'm really liking what I'm seeing..." He murmured huskily as he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck.

"And here, I'm starting to think you're overdressed." She smirked as she tugged his shirt up and over his head, casually throwing it on her bed. She ran her hands up his chest and lightly flicked her thumb across one of his nipples as he groaned deeply before lightly biting her neck.

"It's better if I do that to you..." He whispered as he tugged her bra straps down her arms and flickering both her nipples with his thumbs, causing her to arch her back and press her breasts into his hands.

"Much...much better he whispered huskily as he dipped his head down and flicked his tongue across one nipple while lightly pinching the other one.

She threw her head back, brown hair cascading around your shoulders as she bit her lip hard on a low moan. Her fingers fumbling to pull his pants off as his fingers tugged her sweat pants down.

"My...my my Emily, no panties?" He teased as his fingers lightly teased over her glistening folds.

"And no hair either... Why does that not surprise me." He continued as his finger found her center and slowly circled it.

"I sleep naked." She groaned as her hips bucked gently.

"Good to know." He groaned as her hand reached for his manhood, her fingers trailing from base to tip.

He traced a line down from her neck to her nipples, belly button and down with his tongue. Blowing a gentle brush of air against her moist core.

"Kaidan..." She whimpered as she ran her fingers through his hair, lightly urging him closer.

"Patience, Commander." He laughed huskily as he used his fingers to spread her open before lightly flicking his tongue against her clit.

"Ahhh..." She moaned her hips jerked hard into his face.

He pulled his face away and grinned up at her before diving back in and slowly licking her up and down.

"Mmm keep that up and you'll make me cum." She growled as she tugged him gently by the hair.

He surged up quickly, and pushed her legs wider before using the tip of his cock to tease her opening gently.

"Say please...Commander." He drawled huskily.

"Please..." She whispered her face buried in his neck.

He pushed himself inside her, lifting and wrapping her legs around his waist as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

She stretched out and stared up at him.

"Well, Alenko? Coming to bed or what?" She asked huskily as she reached for him.

He gave her one quick smile before climbing into bed and rolling her ontop of him.

"Well I did say, I enjoy working under you, Commander." He teased before he lifted her up and slipped his manhood inside her. Watching her arch her back as she moaned his name. He thrust up into her slowly, his hands clamped tightly around her waist while she leaned against his upturned legs.

She bit her lip and leaned forward, resting her hands on his biceps while she rotated her hips slowly while tightly squeezing him with every downward thrust. She opened her eyes and smirked at Kaidan while running her nails down his chest. Kaidan grabbed onto Emily's butt as she let out a light moan in surprise. She could feel him growing larger inside her as she began to pace herself up and down. As she got faster and harder she laid her chest against him, her breasts bouncing against his chest as she moaned into the side of his neck. He pushed her lower back down causing her to bite her lip as his manhood filled her. His hands caressed her butt as he thrust in his member again and again.

"Haahh..Kai..there..right..ah..there..!" Shepard's moaned into Kaidan's ear as he moves his hips to another angle. She buried her face into his shoulder as her orgasm shook through her body leaving her boneless against his chest. The night grew on as the two held each other in their arms, their bodies melding together as their night of ecstasy continued.

* * *

**A/N: Annnd tada. Promised lemon and fluff! Reviews and what not plz. 3**


	15. Chapter 15

The Never Ending Galaxy

"ETA 2 hours, Commander." Joker's voice broke through the passion filled fog between her and Kaidan.

"Mmmm already?" He asked as he rolled off her and stared at the ceiling.

She sat up, a half smile on her lips as she took in his form on her bed. The sheet casually draped over his waist but doing nothing to hide the state of his body. The half smile turned into a full smile as he reached up a hand and lightly cupped her cheek.

"You know I could get used to this..." He drawled as his fingers wove their way to the back of her head, gently pulling her down to place his lips against hers.

She pulled back suddenly and stared intently at him, looking at his dark eyes which swirled unreadable down to his lips where a small smile laid. He quirked his brow at her and tugged her back down, deepening the kiss while his free hand worked its way up her thigh.

She wrapped her hand around his wrist stopping him from reaching his destination while pulling back once again. Eyes dark with desire and a small groan.

"I would love too...but I still have to make my rounds and see who I'm taking ground side." She groaned out while closing her eyes briefly on seeing him pout.

"And if you're quick enough, they won't see you coming out of my room..." She continued as she began to tug the sheet off him.

He let out a soft rumbling laugh and shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure they already know where I spent the night. You weren't exactly..how to say this...quiet last night." He said smirking and sitting up and stretching.

She leaned back slightly, crossing one arm across her chest and her other hand covering her mouth as she hid a grin.

"Like what you see, Commander?" He teased as he noticed her eyeing him.

She shook her head and quickly grabbed their clothes they had somehow managed to scatter all over the room. Giving him his, she quickly got dressed and ran a brush through her longish hair, pulling it into a ponytail.

"C'mon we gotta suit up." She said as she gestured towards the door.

"Alright gimme a minute." He said as he quickly got dressed and followed her out the door.

She looked around the room and only saw Garrus who was assembling a sniper rifle on the bench. She made her way towards him and studied the rifle on the bench.

"Is that the sniper rifle I got you?" She asked him as she leaned against the bench.

"Yeah, just adding some mods to it before we get to Ilos." He said while studying her face, noting the content look on her face and slight blush staining her cheeks. He then turned his attention to Kaidan who had exited her room, looking tousled than his usual clean cut look. He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from commenting and instead refocused his attention to the sniper rifle on the bench. Ignoring the blush that intensified on Emily's face.

"So have you decided who you're taking with you?" He asked instead, his voice cool and measured.

She bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck. A thoughtful look on her face.

"Obviously you, and probably Liara...but its not a field trip. I really have no idea what to expect when we get there. Why? You scared Vakarian?" She teased as she looked up at him.

"Scared? No. Just figured I'd ask so I can get the rest of my gear ready." He nodded as he snapped the scope in place.

"Uh-huh." She continued in a teasing voice.

"Anyway I'll catch you later big guy. We're two hours out, so make sure you're ready." She said as she made her way towards the mess hall.

His grip on the sniper rifle tightened as he watched her walk away from him. A strange feeling growing in his chest. He shook his head ruefully and ran the cloth over the rifle before turning around to see Liara standing behind him with a sad look on her face.

"Never thought I'd see the day a turian falls in love." She said softly as she took a step closer to him.

"Love is for humans and asari. Not turians." He defended vehemently.

"Keep telling yourself that, turian." Wrex said from behind Liara.

"Whatever, I don't need to hear any of this." He said angrily as he walked away.

Liara and Wrex shared a look of mutual understanding. They both had noticed the way Garrus would act around Emily, and would seem to back off when Kaidan was around her as well.

"He's a big boy. He'll be fine." Wrex said to Liara as he escorted her to the mess hall.

Emily nursed her cup of coffee as she looked at the datapad in her hand.

"We're about to hit the Mu Relay, Commander." Joker's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Be there in a second." She said as she placed the cup on the table and quickly made her way to the cockpit. She leaned against the back of Joker's chair to watch as the blue light of the relay light up and surround the ship. Popping out through the other side they encountered hundreds of geth ships flying between them and Ilos.

"Uh... Commander? We've got company." Joker said as they leaned towards the window.

"Have their sensors picked us up yet?" Liara asked nervously.

"Stealth systems are engaged. Unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we're here." Joker said quietly.

"Picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface." Navigator Pressly said while looking at some charts.

"Take us down, Joker. Lock in on the coordinates." Emily ordered from behind Joker.

"Negative on that, Commander. The nearest landing zone's two klicks away." Navigator Pressly said as he shook his head.

"We'll never make it in time on foot. Get us something closer." Kaidan ordered from behind Emily.

There is nowhere closer! I've looked!" Pressly growled out.

"Drop us in the Mako." Emily said.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're insane?" Garrus drawled out.

"You can always stay on the ship, Vakarian." Emily said softly narrowing her eyes at him.

"And miss all the fun? I don't think so." He challenged.

"Hate to interrupt the chest pounding." Pressly commented dryly.

"You need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find near Saren is twenty." He said pointing to a chart.

"Twenty meters? No way we can make a drop in there." Kaidan said in shock.

"We have to try!" Liara said angrily.

"Find another landing zone!" Kaidan demanded.

"There IS no other landing zone!" Pressly retorted angrily.

"The descent angle's too steep!" Tali commented.

"It's our only option! Liara pointed out.

"It's not an option! It's a suicide run! We don't-" Kaidan growled out.

"I can do it." Joker said quietly interrupting Kaidan's tirade.

"You heard the man. Joker can do it. Garrus, Liara gear up and head down to the Mako. And Joker? Drop us right on top of that bastard." Emily said with a dark gleam in her eyes.

She moved back and took a few steps to head to her locker as Kaidan's hand clamped tightly on her arm.

"You seriously think it's going to work?" He said softly.

She turned cold eyes on him and pulled her arm free.

"If it works or not, I'm not going to sit here and watch him get away with it. I will end it and I will end it now." She said coldly, her brown eyes flickering blue with her biotics.

"Okay. Just...just come back in one piece." He said softly as he brushed his fingers along her jaw.

She nodded mutely and quickly geared up.

"HANG ON!" Emily said as the Mako free falled to the ground, almost landing right on top of Saren and a company of geth. Only for a door to close before they could get through.

"Fuck. Let's see if there is another way in." Emily growled out as her fist slammed into the Mako's console causing it to spark slightly.

"Damn it Emily, try not to break the Mako from inside." Garrus growled out as he waved his omni-tool over the console.

"Bite me" She growled out, again her fist making another dive to the console.

Garrus quickly intercepted her fist and held it, and waited till her eyes met his, he gave her a smirk, his mandibles twitched in mirth.

"Is that a pick up line Emily?" He teased.  
She shook her head and pulled her hand out of his grasp and opened the door.

"C'mon." She said softly.

They explored the areas around them, killing geth as they encountered them. She moved quickly through them and charged, detonated and warped them with her biotics. Garrus sniped and gunned down the ones Emily missed and Liara struggled to keep up.

"She's angry." Liara said softly to Garrus.

"We all are. Ashley's death hit her pretty hard." Garrus responded as he watched Emily lean against a wall, a protein bar in her hand as she bit chunks off it and swallowed it with water.

"You have strong feelings for her, don't you?" Liara asked Garrus.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter, she's human. I'm turian. She's with Kaidan and thats the way it should be." He said softly as he tore his eyes off Emily and turned his attention to Liara.

"And don't YOU also have feelings for her?" He pointed out.

"I see the way you look at her too." He continued as he watched Liara blush.

"She's been a good friend to me. Nothing more, nothing less." She answered serenely.

He snorted as he watched Emily crumple the wrapper and stash it in her kit.

"Think she's ready to move on now. Hopefully we find that console soon." Liara said as she placed a hand on Garrus' shoulder.

Emily nodded at them and reached for her shotgun, gesturing with it towards the set of stairs they came cross.

"I see a console, lets take a quick look at it. Liara can you understand what's written here?" She asked as her fingers traced the sides.

"No, not all of it, some of the letters yes but not the whole of it." Liara commented as she looked at it.

"Why? Can you?" Liara asked Emily.

"Yes" She said absentmindedly as she began to type some of the letters.

"There I think the gate is open now. Let's head back to the Mako." She said softly.

The trip back was quicker since they've already cleared the way of geth. Liara looked around and started taking pictures with her omni-tool.

"I really don't think this is the time for that, Liara." Garrus pointed out.

"It's fine we're almost to the Mako and look, the gate is open." Emily pointed forward.

"So who votes we take the Mako into the creepy tunnel?" Garrus drawled out.

"I do I do!' Liara said as she bounced on her heels.

Emily spared them both a grin as her mind swirled in anger.

"I wonder what those pods are..." Liara asked quietly.

"They look like stasis pods." Emily said softly.

"Deactivated stasis pods." She continued.

"What's happening?" Liara asked as they came up to a barrier.

"I don't know, but we better find out." Emily said as she made her way towards a door and found another console blinking at them. Activating it showed a shadowed form of a Prothean AI named Vigil.

"You are not Prothean. But you are not machine, either. This eventually was one of the many that was anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons." Vigil intoned.

"Look's like some kind of VI program. Pretty badly damaged." Garrus said while he looked it up and down.

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other that passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope." It had said.

"This is incredible. An actual Prothean VI, and I can understand it!" Liara exclaimed, excitement lacing her voice.

"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend." Vigil stated.

"You are safe here, for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe." he continued.

"Why did you bring me here?" Emily asked it

"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the Citadel relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed."

"And with the Council 'defending' the Citadel, they're basically right in the middle of a gigantic trap." Garrus commented.

"And with them gone, we're pretty much fucked." Emily retorted.

"Not if we stop them." Liara pointed out.

"But how?" Emily asked the VI.

"The Conduit is the key. It connects the relay here with the one in the Citadel. And Saren is already on his way through it." Vigil intoned.

"Well, that means we have to get through the Conduit before he closes it. Let's go." Emily said.

"Thank you Vigil."

"May you have better luck than we did." It said to their retreating backs.

"From the data I gathered from Vigil, the Conduit is at the end of the tunnels. So lets go, make sure you hang on tightly because this will be a fast and extremely bumpy ride." Emily said as she ran for the Mako.

Pushing the gas, they drove quickly, opting for running over the geth instead of shooting. Seeing the bright light from the mini relay ahead of them going faster and faster as the lights grew brighter.

The Mako shot through the light, flew into the air for a few hundred yards before making its quick descent to the ground. Only to land upside down.


	16. Chapter 16

"I am NOT fixing this. Not this time." Garrus growled out as he crawled out the door.

Emily let out a pained laugh that turned into a gasp as Garrus wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her out of the now damaged Mako with Liara crawling right behind her.

She looked up and let out a soft gasp as the Citadel arms began to close around them as the giant reaper ship slowly descended.

"Come on we need to find Saren and stop him before he activates the mass relay." She gasped out as she flickered her biotics to cover her body as a shield and charged a group of husks.

"Right behind you, Emily." Garrus drawled out as he began shooting husks and geth alike while they headed for the Council chambers.

"Elevator stopped." Liara pointed out as they looked out of the expense of the Citadel.

"Well, helmets on and activate grav boots we're going out." Emily said as she blasted a hole into the glass. She jumped out quickly, to land standing on the side of the elevator, she lead them down clearing the path as they made their way to the doors of the building.

"Disable those guns." She gestured towards them and watched from the corner of her eye, both Garrus and Liara compiled to her request.

"Through here." She blasted her way in leading down a path where she had stood many months ago when she became the first human spectre.

Spotting Saren, they sped up only to see he had already activated the controls and dropped down to the ground below. They chased only for him to throw a grenade, causing them to scatter.

Emily took cover behind a wall and looked around to see both Liara and Garrus in cover as well.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard." Saren drawled out as he stared her down.

"In time for what?" She asked.

"The final confrontation. I think we both expected it would end like this. You've lost. You know that, don't you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return." Saren said coldly, a sneer on his face.

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve." Emily drawled as her hands tightened around the butt of her shotgun.

"You survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has... upgraded me." He retorted snidely.

"You let Sovereign implant you? Are you insane?" She yelled.

"I suppose I should thank you, Shepard. After Virmire, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About Sovereign manipulating me. About indoctrination. The doubts began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation. I was implanted which strengthened my resolve. Now my doubts are gone. I believed in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you, too." Saren intoned passionately.

"Sovereign's controlling you through your implants! Don't you see that?" She ducked down behind her cover.

"The relationship is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined, a union of flesh and steel. The strengths of both, the weaknesses of neither. I am a vision of the future, Shepard. The evolution of all organic life. This is our destiny, Join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth!" Saren paced himself around the console.

"Sovereign hasn't won yet. I can stop it from taking control of the station! Step aside and the invasion will never happen." She continued.

"We can't stop it! Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are too powerful." Saren said sadly.

"Some part of you must still realize this is wrong. You can fight this!" She answered back.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there is still a chance for... unh! The implants... Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry. It's too late for me." He continued sadly pain etched in his voice.

"It's not over yet. You can still redeem yourself!" She said as she quickly got up and walked closer to Saren.

"Emily..." Garrus growled out, his blue eyes met Liara's shocked look.

"Goodbye, Shepard. Thank you." Saren said sadly as he pulled a pistol out, tucked it under his chin and pulled the trigger. He fell through the glass and landed dead on the ground.

Emily made her way quickly to the control panel and activated the data they received from Vigil.

"Vigil's data file worked. I've got control of all systems." She said.

"Quick! Open the station's arms. Maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down!" Garrus drawled.

"See if you can open a communications channel." Liara said while she reached for Emily.

Emily began to type on her omni-tool trying to open the communications channel.

"The Destiny Ascension. Main drives offline. Kinetic barriers down 40%. The Council is on board. I repeat, the Council is on board." A voice called out from her comm.

"Normandy to the Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you, Commander." Joker's voice came from her comm as well.

"I'm here, Joker." She said.

"We caught that distress call, Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in!" Joker said.

"Are you really willing to sacrifice human lives to save the Council, Shepard?" Liara asked as she stared at Emily's face.

"This is bigger than humanity. Sovereign's a threat to every organic species in the galaxy!" Garrus retorted.

"The Council must be sacrificed for the greater good. Don't waste your reinforcements. Hold them back until the Citadel arms open up. Save the human fleet to attack Sovereign." Liara demanded.

Emily closed her eyes, and pulled her glove off to lightly pinch the bridge of her nose.

"What's the order, Commander! Come in now to save the Ascension or hold back?"

"Opening the relays now, Joker. We need to save the Ascension- no matter what the cost." Emily said softly feeling the weight of thousands of lives on her shoulders.

"Alliance ships move in! Save the Destiny Ascension!" Admiral Hackett's voice came from the comm.

They looked up as the Alliance ships came in and drove the geth away from the Ascension. She bit her lip as she watched the Normandy dodge and weave among the debris. Then focused her attention on Saren's dead body.

"Make sure he's dead." She said as she turned her attention back to the console.

Garrus nodded and jumped down, followed by Liara as they carefully made their way towards Saren's prone body. Garrus pulled out his pistol, took careful aim and shot Saren's dead body between the eyes the bullet lodging in his brain.  
Emily took off her gloves and ran her fingers through her now tangled hair, dislodging the hair tie to let her hair cascade around her shoulders before pulling it back up into a ponytail.

"He's dead." Liara quietly said as she studied Saren's dead body.

Red energy flashed over Saren's body, causing the platform to crumble to the ground dropping Emily with it and causing Garrus and Liara to get tossed into the air. As Saren's body transformed into something else.

"I am Sovereign! And this station is MINE!" It yelled out as it began to attack. Emily quickly got to her feet, allowing her biotics to flick over her armor as she charged into Saren's body. Watching from the corner of her eyes as both Liara and Garrus opened fire on it.

The creature dropped on all fours and crawled while shooting beams of red energy at them. Emily pulled out her shotgun and charged the body once again shotting a few bullets into its stomach before rolling away.

"Sovereign's too strong! We have to pull back!" A human voice cried over comm.

"Negative! This is our only chance! Take that monster down, no matter what the cost!" Admiral Hackett ordered.

Emily ducked behind cover, her shields depleted as she listened for Garrus and Liara continue to batter Saren. She reached for a protein bar and quickly wolfed it down to speed up her recovery. Feeling slightly better she activated her shield and charged again, quickly pulling her shotgun out and finally killing Saren.

She slumped to the ground, her meager energy not enough to keep her standing.

Up above, the ships finally managed to defeat Sovereign causing debris to fall down to the ground.

"Emily lookout!" Garrus yelled out as a chunk of Sovereign came crashing towards her burying her under it.

Garrus and Liara sat curled against each other for what felt like hours. Both trapped in their own thoughts.

'Spirits I hope she's okay...' Garrus thought to himself.

Voices followed with footsteps and someone tugging at the debris in front of them.

"Captain Anderson! We've found them! They're in here!" A human said as he pulled a panel of metal off where Garrus and Liara sat.

"Take it easy... it's over. You're safe now." Anderson said as he helped Liara up.

"Where's the commander? Where's Shepard?" He asked as both Liara and Garrus shook their heads.

"She...she was over there... when it came crashing through the window." Garrus pointed to where a large chunk of Sovereign now rested.

Anderson shook his head sadly as he helped the two out.

Emily took a deep shuddering breath, and looked up at the blackness around her. She let out a soft pained groan as she struggled to sit up. She flickered her biotics weakly and tossed a warp out in front of her causing a small hole to open up allowing her space to crawl though.

She blinked slowly taking in the damage surrounding her and looked down at her bleeding side.

'Aw fuck this hurts.' She grumbled mentally as she took off lopping towards the exit.

Garrus turned as his visor gave him a reading of Emily's pulse and biotic power, a smirk streaked across his face.

"Emily!" He called out as she waded through the pile of debris and smiled down at them before collapsing to the ground again.

She woke up in the hospital, her bed in between Garrus and Liara who were both tinkering with datapads.

"Gee, I don't get my own room?" She teased as both turned to look at her.

"We insisted on bunking with you, to make sure you were okay." Liara said her smile small and tentative.

"Kaidan, Tali and Wrex have been in here so much the doctors finally kicked them out." Garrus drawled.

Emily smiled and shook her head.

"So what is going on now?" She asked Liara.

"Well, the Council is extremely grateful for what the alliance have done and has offered the humans a seat on the Council. And have asked you to decide who you want it to be." Udina said as he walked into the room followed by Anderson and the Council members.

Emily tugged the blanket up sheepishly.

"Gee couldn't this wait till after I'm out of the hospital?" She asked.

"Sorry Commander, this is very important for humanity. We need your input now." Udina said with a slight sneer in his voice.

Emily quirked her eyebrow and turned to look at Anderson.

"I pick him." She said.

"Why?" Udina bit out angrily."He's a soldier. Not a politician."

"And that is what the Council needs. Someone who knows what needs to be done to move ahead. Not another soft handed Politician." She sneered, dark brown eyes flashed angrily at Udina.

"Now if you all could please leave so I can go back to sleep." She said as she laid back down and closed her eyes as Garrus and Liara stifled a laugh as guards escorted the group out of the hospital room.

Days later found them all in Flux, celebrating their success and survival.

Emily was tucked in Kaidan's arms both sharing a quiet moment.

"So...We have a week of shore leave...Any ideas on what you've got planned?" He asked, his thumb drawing lazy circles on her leg.

"I'm heading to Elysium to visit Clara. She got notice that they might let her join the Alliance early." She said with a smile.

"Of course, after I gave her a full recommendation and pointed out that she also helped keep the colony safe.

"Ah, I see." He said with some slight disappointment in his voice.

Emily turned her eyes up at him and smiled.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to join me. Clara's the closest I have to family and I'd want you to meet her and vice versa. In fact, I'm thinking of bringing Garrus and Liara with me too before they go back to their lives. Tali and Wrex have already booked transport for tomorrow to return home." She continued as she trailed her fingers into his hair.

"A group huh?" He said softly still trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Kaidan...if we go together, we could get found out and in trouble. With a group, with our group we should be fine." She said lightly tugging on his hair.

"It's not like we have to keep them company the whole time." She said softly while placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Alright. I like that idea." He smiled as he returned her kiss.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it folks. Mass Effect 2 will start in a few days, and I'll probably add a few one shots before I begin.


	17. Chapter 17

Through the Eyes of a Child

Clara bounced on one foot and then the other. Nervous energy coursed through her body as she watched the Normandy slowly pull into orbit and began docking into the port. It had been a few years since she last saw Emily in person and her excitement was building since she received the message of her impending visit.

Her eyes roved around, landing on the statue of Emily and her, it had been erected shortly after the blitz. Emily standing proud, her hand hung down to her side while her other hand had gripped hers tightly.

Clara shuddered slightly as memories cascaded into her mind and she struggled to dispel them.

Hearing a loud hiss, she opened her eyes and noticed that the Normandy had fully docked and the door was about to open. And there she was, striding towards her with a smile on her face. Emily wore a black tank top, dark blue cargo pants and combat boots, with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder and a weapons case in her other hand.

Following close behind her, a human male taller, muscular head full of hair and attractive.

'Kaidan.' She thought, her green eyes narrowed as she studied him closely.

He was followed by two other people, one a turian in blue, greyish blue scales covered his head and small plates around his face and piercing blue eyes studied her in return.

She turned her attention to the last person in the group, an asari who was busy looking around with curiosity stamped all over her face.

'Garrus and Liara.' She thought.

"Clara." Emily's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up letting out a small shy smile. She shifted nervously again before launching herself into Emily's arms. Feeling them close around her she let out a sob.

"I missed you! When I heard about the attack on Citadel I thought you died!" She cried, tears staining her freckled cheeks.

"Hush now kiddo. I'm here now." Emily said softly into her hair. Clara took a step back and fisted the tears off her face and gave her a watery smile.

The three others of the group shared a look, they've never seen this side of the great Commander Emily Shepard. Kaidan gave a small shrug at Liara's unspoken question. He didn't know much about Emily's relationship to Clara. Of course he's heard some of the less than savory rumors that Clara was Emily's child but looking at the two of them it was easy to see that it was nothing more than a rumor.

Emily cocked her hip and tilted her head to the side and looked at the people behind Emily and smiled.

"We've got room for all of you and we even have food for you Mr. Vakarian." She said sweetly.

"Thank you." He nodded as he smirked at her.

Clara snaked her arm around Emily's waist and turned her towards the streets of Elysium and lead the group to her house. Kaidan reached for one of Emily's bags and ended up carrying her duffel bag, refusing to give him her weapons with a teasing grin.

"No one touches my babies except me." She said as she yanked the case away from his helping hand.

"And me." Garrus growled as he took a quick swipe at the case and tugged it out of her hand.

Clara watched the exchange with a slight curious look on her face as she took in Kaidan's face when he looked away at Garrus' comment.

"It's because the two of you end up sitting in the mess hall polishing your weapons like no tomorrow." Liara commented serenely as she watched their antics.

Emily's eyes widened as a snort and a giggle escaped her mouth. She covered her mouth quickly but her eyes glowed with mirth as Clara began to giggle out loud.

"What? What did I say?" Liara asked confused.

"Oh uhm nothing nothing!" Emily choked out as her body convulsed in laughter.

Kaidan shot Emily a disapproving look but failed as he let out a soft laugh. Garrus covered his face with the palm of his hand and let out a groan.

"Did you really just turn that into a dirty joke, Emily?" He asked while his shoulders shook.

"Maybe." She grinned cheekily.

"So where too dove?" She asked Clara, gently tugging one of her curls.

"The beach! You brought your swimsuit right? Liara you have one too right?!" She asked, excitement glowing in her bright green eyes.

Emily and Liara nodded in usion as Clara gave out a whoop of joy.

"What about you two?" She asked Kaidan and Garrus.

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't swim. Being turian and all, going into the water involves a lot of thrashing around and drowning." Garrus commented dryly.

Seeing the slight look of disappointment in the little girl's face he coughed and shifted nervously.

"But yeah, I bought one I could probably just walk along the shore or something." He continued.

Bright green eyes stared at Kaidan, noting the slight blush on his neck.

"Yeah." He said quietly, a small smile on his face.

"Yay! Let's go drop your stuff off and head there!" She exclaimed excitedly while going back to wrap her arm around Emily's waist.

The sand was hot under foot, and the sound of the ocean was soothing compared to the noise of the colony. She tilted her head back and looked at the sun, letting the wind blow through her red curls. A smile on her face as she heard Emily curse softly as she and Liara cut random human and turian fruit into bowls.

"Damnit Garrus, this damn fruit has a thicker hide then you do!" She yelled out as she threw the strange looking fruit at Garrus' head. She watched as Garrus held out a talon and impaled the fruit on it and took a bite.

"You still need to work on your aim, Shepard." He drawled as his mandibles flared in laughter.

Kaidan settled himself behind Emily, the tight black shirt hugging his muscular chest as he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her against him and placing a soft kiss on her exposed neck.

"Mmm hey..." She murmured huskily.

"You look good..." He whispered into her ear as his finger traced the strap of her military two piece swimsuit. She shivered slightly at the promises she heard in his voice and gave him a knowing smile.

"Later..." She mouthed before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and pushing him away.

They spent the day swimming and when night drew to a close they built a campfire on the beach and watched the stars. Clara using Emily's lap as a pillow as Emily played with her curls.

"How long is your shore leave?" Clara asked, as she bit her thumb nervously.

"Mmm about a week or so then we're heading back to the Citadel to drop Garrus off, he's going to finish his work at C-sec before re-applying for Spectre status. Liara's staying on the Normandy for the time being, losing her mother was pretty hard on her and I think she just needs some company. Kaidan...he's getting transferred to a different ship. Guess he and I weren't as subtle as I thought but luckily we didn't get reprimanded." She said softly as her eyes sought out her friends in the semi darkness.

Kaidan and Liara were talking to each other about his L2 implant, and Garrus was sitting by the ocean watching the water play about his talons.

Clara nodded sadly and sat up, her eyes focused on the distant stars.

"They're allowing me to join early. Instead of being 18, they're letting me begin training in two weeks. I'm pretty sure you had something to do with it." She said giving Emily a sideways glance.

"You won't be seeing any actual combat till you're 18. It's just training and boot camp. Are you sure its what you want to do?" Emily asked as she wrapped an arm around her waist.

Clara tilted her head to the side and thought about the question.

"Yes, I'm sure." She answered with a smile.

"Now, what about you and Mr. Alenko? Are you in love with him?" Clara asked point blank, causing Emily to wince slightly.

"I don't know if it is love or not. I really don't have anything to compare it too." She said with a small elusive smile.

"Sure, he's attractive, smart, funny and caring. But I'm not ready to throw away my career for anyone." She continued thoughtfully.

"And what about Garrus?" Clara asked curiously.

Emily blinked in shock as her mouth opened and closed with no sound.

"Uh what?" She finally choked out.

"The way you two move, its like watching two dancers, or a well oiled machine. You move, he moves, you lead, he follows. Plus he rarely if ever takes his eyes off you. And you let him touch your guns. You wouldn't even let Kaidan carry your case." Clara said innocently.

"Uhm, honey, you're forgetting he's a turian and I'm a human." Emily said softly as her eyes turned to watch Garrus' shadowed form by the water's edge.

"So? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it," Clara questioned.

Emily groaned and covered her face with her hands. She had thought about it at some point, before things between her and Kaidan got to intense.

"Stop." She laughed out loud, she leaned back and allowed her body to fall and lay in the sand.

"Again my love life is off limits!" Emily shook her head and looked up at the stars.

"I just know, I'm going to miss them all when they have to leave the Normandy." She continued.

Clara gave a small nod and curled up next to Emily and let sleep drift into her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Death Becomes Her

Emily stood on the docks of the Zakera Ward, her dark brown eyes trained on the piercing blue eyes of her best friend and shadow for the past year, Garrus Vakarian.

With a twitch of his mandibles, and unreadable eyes he reached his talon tipped hand and ruffled her now short hair. She tossed her head and took another step and wrapped her arms around his narrow waist and gave him a hug. He shuddered slightly as a soft rumbling growl erupted from his chest at her actions. He gently pushed her away and tilted his head down and watched in surprise as she leaned up and lightly placed her forehead against his.

"Come back safe..." He said softly his taloned hand cupping the back of her neck.

"Finish your training and we can be Spectres together." she grinned up at him as she took another step back and tossed her hair, causing her bangs to fall over her eyes.

Garrus turned his attention to Kaidan who was slowly coming up from behind Emily and nodded to him.

"Take care of her." He told Kaidan as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away.

Emily took a deep breath and turned to make her way back to the Normandy.

"We have to investigate the Amada system for geth activity." She tossed him a smile as she walked onto the ship.

Kaidan followed closely behind her and as soon as they neared her cabin, he quickly pulled her inside and wrapped his arms around her.

Emily looked up at him and leaned up lightly pressing her lips against his.

"We have one week just for us before you drop me off. How do you want to spend it?" He teased as his hands slowly began tugging her clothes off.

"Disengaging FTL drives. Emission sinks active. Board is green... we are running silent." Joker's voice came through the comm as Emily dropped the datapad on the table and got up to stretch.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her short hair as she debated on grabbing something to eat before they went planetside.

"We're wasting our time. Four days searching up and down this sector, and we haven't found any signs of geth activity." Pressly said dryly as he looked at the datapad in his hand.

"Three ships went missing here in the past month. Something happened to them." Joker retorted as his fingers danced across the console in front of him.

"My money's on slavers. The Terminus System is crawling with them." Pressly said as he moved to stand behind Joker.  
"Picking up something on the long-range scanner. Unidentified vessel. Looks like a cruiser." One of the ensigns said from her seat.

"Doesn't match any known signatures." Joker said worriedly.

"Cruiser is changing course. Now on intercept trajectory." The ensign said as she looked at Joker.

"Can't be. Sleath systems are engaged. There's no way a geth ship could..." Pressly looked up, panic lacing his voice.

"It's not the geth. Brace for evasive maneuvers!" Joker announced as the mysterious ship prepped its guns to attack.

Emily ran to her locker and quickly geared up, she looked up at Kaidan and gave him a smile from behind her helmet.

"Distress beacon is ready for launch." She told him, trying to mask the fear and panic rising in her voice.

"Will the Alliance get here in time?" Kaidan asked as he tugged his helmet on.

A hit knocked Emily into Kaidan's arms and she quickly pushed him away.

"The Alliance won't abandon us. We just need to hold on. Get everyone onto the escape shuttles." She ordered pointing down the hall.

"Joker's still in the cockpit. He won't abandon ship. I'm not leaving, either." Kaidan said angrily.

"I need you to get the crew onto the evac shuttles. I'll take care of Joker." She said as she pushed him back.

"Emily..." He said softly as he turned to stare at her.

"Kaidan, Go. Now." She said as she took a few more steps back. Her eyes connected with Kaidan's.

"Aye, aye." He said softly as he quickly turned away.

The pods shot out of the ship as the damage crippled the once beautiful ship. Emily ran and made her way towards Joker.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is SSV Normandy! We've suffered heavy damage from an unknown enemy! Come on, baby. Hold together. Hold together!" His voice rose in panic from the cockpit.

Emily navigated through the broken ship, avoiding bursts of flames and debris falling in her path. She made her way to the CIC seeing the gigantic hole in the ceiling. She looked up at the beautiful blue planet above them.

'Reminds me of Garrus' eyes. Ice cold.' she thought to herself as she made her way towards the cockpit. She walked through the barrier and grabbed Joker's arm.

"Come on, Joker! We have to get out of here!" Emily yelled as she pulled him.

"No! I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her!" Joker begged as he struggled out of Emily's arms.

"The Normandy's lost. Going down with the ship won't change that." Emily said sadly as tears slowly streamed down her face.

"Yeah...okay. Help me up." Joker said as pain coursed through him

Emily slung Joker's arm over her shoulders and quickly helped him into the last escape pod.

"They're coming around for another attack!" Joker screamed as his back hit the chair hard. His eyes full of fear as he watched Emily get knocked away from the pod.

Emily bit her lip, as pain spiked down her body and pushed herself up and quickly pushed the button to launch the last pod.

"Commander! Shepard! NOOO! Emily!" Joker's screamed as the pod launched.

Tears blocked her vision, she quickly blinked them away and watched the pod disappear from view. A hiss interrupted her thoughts as her air tube got knocked out. She watched the ice blue planet draw closer as darkness descended over her vision.

"Good...bye..." She said softly as she took her last breath.

Kaidan pushed open the pod once they had landed on the ice covered planet, quickly checking the remaining pods and helping other survivors.

'Where is she...please god let her be in one of the pods...' he begged silently.  
"Look! Another pod! The Commander might be in it!" one of the surviving ensigns said as she pointed up to the sky.

Kaidan ran towards it, panic and fear filled his heart. He balled his fist and banged on the door.

"Emily?! Are you in there?" He yelled.

The pod opened with a whoosh, revealing only one person in the pod. A tear and grief stricken Joker.

"She.. threw me in, and got blasted back...I'm so sorry..." He said as he broke down and cried.

Garrus sat at his desk, talons drumming a beat on the desk as he looked at the datapad in his other hand. He dropped the datapad on the table and let out a soft groan, letting his head rest in his upturned palms.

"Sir...? Officer Vakarian? You might want to...you." A human secretary stood outside his office.

"What?" He asked as he turned piercing blue eyes on the poor woman.

She swallowed hard, and made her way to the console on the wall. She gave him one more sad and panic filled look before turning it on to show the news.

"We are reporting this emergency broadcast. The Spectre ship, SSV Normandy has been attacked by an unknown ship in the Terminus system. Commander Emily Rose Shepard is presumed dead. We the Council will mourn her loss and a memorial service will be held in the Presidium Commons in the next few days. We will report more once we find more information."

Garrus let out a loud roar as anger and grief over took him. A swipe of his arm sent the data pads on his desk clattering on the floor.

The old crew of the SSV Normandy stood in a small huddle, human and alien alike. Kaidan had his arm wrapped around Liara, as Garrus held the weeping Tali in his. Wrex was stoic as he stared at the large picture of Emily being displayed. Sad music floated in the air as speech after speech was made, each about Emily's heroics, her good deeds and how wonderful she was.

Clara stood in front of the memorial, once bright green eyes, now dark with grief as she told them how she had met Emily, and how Emily had saved her life. And even afterwards the two remained close.

"She was my friend, my sister, and my mother all rolled into one. Not a day went by where she wouldn't send me a message just telling me about her day, or her adventures. She never forgot me, me a child she didn't have to deal with but she did it anyway. And for that, I loved her even more." She broke down into tears as Kaidan walked up to her to lead her down the steps.

Anderson folded the Alliance flag, and handed Clara the case that contained Emily's dog tags. Watching as the girl held it tightly to her chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Message on Angel's Wings

Kaidan rubbed a hand down his haggard face, feeling the five o'clock shadow growing in. He quietly debated on shaving or grabbing another bottle of bourbon. He turned to look at the picture on his desk of Emily. It was taken during their shore leave to Elysium she was sitting under the umbrella staring up at him with her big brown eyes.

'Gods I miss you...' he thought to himself as he caressed her face.

_Her dress was dirty and torn in places. Dirt smudged her small face and her thumb was sucked raw from hunger and hiding the pain. She pushed open the door and stuck her head into the room._

_'Mommy?' she asked the prone woman on the bed. Not getting an_ answer,_ she took another step into the room._

_'Yes sweetheart?' the woman said while rolling over to look at the little girl under a thatch of tangled dark hair. _

_'Mommy I'm hungry...there isn't anymore food.' The little girl said solemnly. Eyes to large and full of hidden wisdom making her look older than her six years old. _

_'Take the chit from my purse and go get yourself something to eat, and bring me back something too okay?' the woman groaned out as she placed a hand over her head. _

_'Hand me that needle to before you go. Momma needs to fly again.' she asked as she stretched out her hand for the needle._

_The child picked it up and held it out to her mother. _

_'Here Mommy...' she said sadly as she tried to blink back tears. She hated it when her mommy went 'flying'. She's not the same person when she goes. _

_She took a step back and turned around, walking out the door. She came back twenty minutes later, a bag of fast food in one hand and a tray with two chocolate chip milk shakes in the other. She liked acting like a 'grown up' even though she had to lie to the pretty lady behind the counter and say her mommy was in the car. She only hoped the lady wouldn't check to make sure._

_'Mommy! Look I got chocolate chip milk shakes! Your favorite!" She exclaimed joyfully, with a slight bounce in her step which caused her hair to bounce around her shoulders._

_The woman in the bed did not move. Just stared blankly into the ceiling, vomit slowly creeping out of her mouth as she spasmed in her overdose. _

_'Mommy? Moooooommmy!' the child screamed as blue lightning crackled around her small body. Energy pulsed around her causing the objects in the room to fly and crash into the walls._

_'Mommy get up please please get up!' the child begged tears coursing down her cheeks. Getting no response, she collapsed to the ground screaming and crying till sleep claimed her._

Garrus leaned heavily against the wall and watched the transport ships come and go. The message he had received earlier told him to meet someone at the docks. And of course the message wasn't signed so he had no idea who actually sent it.

'Spirits what am I doing here...' he thought to himself as he drummed his blunted talons on the wall behind him.

A boy with red hair and green eyes stood in front of him, head tilted to the side with a half smile on their face.

"Garrus? Garrus Vakarian?" The boy asked.

Garrus turned and looked at the child, and realized his mistake. It was Clara, with shorn hair but the same bright green eyes and freckles decorating her cheek and nose. He quirked a brow plate and studied the girl's transformation.

"Getting ready for boot camp?" Garrus drawled as he stood up fully and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Something like that." She answered serenely.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Before I go...I figured...well you two were close and she considered you her best friend aside from me...So I..." She paused to let out a soft sigh and wipe the tears slowly building on the corner of her eyes.

"So...I figured I should...I should give you this." She said handing him the box and putting her hands back in her pocket.

Garrus looked at Clara and then back to the box. Using a talon, he cut the string holding it closed and opened the box to see a single dog tag resting on bright green cushion.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he palmed the dog tag and ran his thumb over the raised name on it.

Shepard, Emily R.

5923-AC-2826

AB Negative

N7-Spectre

"See? I have the other one." Clara said, her hand reaching into her shirt and pulling the chain out to rest on her chest.

"Why give it to me? She was with Kaidan." Garrus said while he continued to run his thumb across the raised letters.

Clara tilted her head again, that small smile on her lips danced across her face.

"Because you love her." She said softly, her green eyes stared deep into his blue eyes.

'Goddess forgive me!' Liara thought as she watched the Cerberus agents take away the container that contained Emily's remains. Tears streaked down her pale blue face as she bit her lip.

'Emily...I'm doing this for you. The galaxy is not ready to lose you just yet...I'm not ready to lose you just yet...' She thought to herself as she made her way to Illium to begin the hunt for her friend that helped her recover Emily's body from the Shadow Broker.

'She's waking up! She's becoming aware of her surroundings!' a man's voice yelled from above her head.

'Sedate her again god damnit!' A woman's voice yelled back.

'We can't! It might kill her!' the man responded anger spotting his voice.

'Just fucking do it. And run the numbers again!' the woman's voice was equally angry but still calm.

'Go back to sleep Shepard.' the woman said as she peered down at Emily.

Darkness crept into her vision as she faded back into sleep.

Garrus was angry, his job at C-Sec was full of red tape. He watched the Eclipse Merc just walk away scott free.

'Fuck this...I'm sorry Emily, I really am a bad turian.' He thought to himself as he packed his guns and his armor and booked the first transport to Omega, a cesspool full of bad guys and no red tape.

Kaidan looked at the datapads littered across his desk and let out a groan. He rubbed his face and looked outside the window. He turned his eyes back on the datapads scattered on his desk and noticed one that looked off. Picking it up, he flicked it on and stared in shock at the image that seemed to float from the pad. A woman, that looked a lot like Emily laying on a hospital bed. He watched as the image shifted to a close up of the woman's face showing her high cheekbones under a line of scars along the cheek showing a glowing light of cybernetics.

'No...no this can't be true...You're suppose to be dead!' He mentally screamed while he kept his face impassive as he noticed the Cerberus logo at the bottom of the screen.


	20. Chapter 20

Resurrection and Old Friends

"Wake up, Commander." a female voice yelled via comm above her head.

"Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of that bed - now this facility is under attack." The voice continued.

Emily blinked her eyes open, her hand flying to her jaw to rub the phantom pain.

"Oh god..." She groaned as she came to.

"Your scars aren't healed, but I need you to get moving. This facility is under attack!" The voice continued to yell at her.

She looked around and realized she was in a lab, laying on a bed. She sat up quickly, her hand going to her side where pain still radiated.

"There's a pistol in the locker on the other side of the room. Hurry!" The voice called out.

Emily dropped her feet to the floor and quickly made her way across the room towards the locker. Pulling out a pistol that lacked a clip and armor which she donned quickly. Her hand went to the back of her head, feeling something strange under her skin.

'Implant?' She asked herself.

"Yes, you have a implant! Now get moving!" The voice called out.

Emily let out a growl as she dove under cover, watching as a door exploded and the voice ordering her to keep moving. She grabbed a thermal clip on the ground and quickly loaded the weapon before diving under cover again as mechs began to shoot at her.

'What the fuck is going on?' She thought to herself as she slowly started clearing the way in front of her, using the pistol and her new found biotic powers. She also picked up the data on something called "Lazarus Project" She continued on, coming across a man shooting at mechs across the way.

"Shepard?! What are you doing here? I thought you were still a work in progress!" The man exclaimed, shock on his face.

Emily quirked her brow at him and shrugged.

"Are you with the intercom lady?" She asked him, noting the military bearing.

"Yeah, Miranda...sorry, I forgot this is all new to you right now. I'm Jacob Taylor... I've been stationed here for-" He was suddenly interrupted.

"Tell you what, let's get out of here first and we can play twenty questions all day." He continued as he began shooting mechs.

"Fine" Emily said her voice hard as she tried to contain her anger. They moved quickly, luckily Jacob knew what he was doing and they made short work of the mechs in their way. Along the way Jacob admitted that the "Lazarus Project" was funded by none other than Cerberus. They managed to pick up a man named Wilson, someone Emily remembered from the first time she woke up, who seemed reluctant to find Miranda.

"Look, I'm not leaving without Miranda, I don't trust anyone but she's the one that woke me up and guided me so I don't get killed." Emily growled out as she slammed the med-gel on Wilson's leg, "And right now, I trust her more than I trust you."

"Fine" He growled out as the three of them made their way down the corridors.

Reaching a door, Wilson quickly opened it only to be shot point blank in the face by a woman in a catsuit.

"Miranda?" Emily gave a perplexed look at the woman.

"He betrayed us. We have no time for this, we have to get out of here now. The Illusive Man wants to speak to you." She said with a slight accent in her voice.

"The Illusive Man?" Her face naturally blank.

"Cerberus." Jacob commented while Miranda gave him an angry glare. "Hey, she has a right to know."

"Right, I don't care, lets just get out of here." Emily said as she climbed into the shuttle.

"I've been dead for two fucking years!?" She said as she stared at Miranda and Jacob.

"Where is my crew? What happened?" She asked as she struggled to come to terms of the new information given to her.

She placed her face in her armored hands as Miranda asked her a slew of questions, about things she remembered. Virmire, the Council and her skills which Jacob defended.

They arrived at the base, and soon she was talking to the Illusive Man and all of her questions were answered. Her old crew was scattered and untraceable, which caused a pang of sadness in her heart. Collectors started attacking human Colonies and the Alliance was doing nothing about it. The Illusive Man, had rebuilt her to find out why, and to put a stop to them. He also suggested she visit a colony that was just under attack.

She let out a quiet sigh as she studied both Miranda and Jacob, noting the way they moved in sync but avoided looking at each other. She wasn't sure what to find on the colony but she knew she had to find out why.

They landed on the colony and quickly made their way in and out of the buildings, noting how eerily quiet it was aside from the mech's attacking them. She ordered Miranda to use Overload on the mechs while she would charge and shockwave them away from her while blasting away at them with her new shotgun.

She hacked open a door and saw three quarians leaning over a datapad.

"Stop right there!" One of them shouted, guns aimed at Emily's chest.

"Prazza! You said you'd let me handle this!" A familiar voice called out as she pushed the quarian's arm down.

"Tali?!" Emily asked as shock filled her voice and eyes.

"Emily...?" Tali said as the glowing eyes behind the faceplate narrowed. She took another step closer and placed her hand on Emily's cheek.

"I'm not taking any chances with Cerberus operatives!" Prazza yelled as he continued to aim his assault rifle at Emily.

"Put the weapon down now" Tali ordered, her voice hard and angry, "Emily? Is that... you're alive?"

"Remember? I gave you geth data to take back with you to your fleet?" Emily said as she leaned her face into Tali's hand.

"Put your weapons away!" Tali barked out as she turned her attention to her crew. Emily's eyes widened at Tali's tone, gone was the sweet innocent girl that Emily knew. She gestured towards Miranda and Jacob to give her space while she went with Tali and talked to her. Finding out one of their quarians was somewhere on the colony and had activated the defense mechs. Emily agreed to help them find him so she would be able to talk to Tali more freely.

They broke up into two groups, Tali stayed with her crew while Emily took Jacob and Miranda with her. They moved quickly, keeping contact with Tali via comm, they found out that they had narrowed down the location of their missing quarian and he had activated a heavy mech which was making short work of Tali's team.

"Open the gate!" Emily yelled out as she got into position behind cover.

Brown eyes narrowed she flickered her biotics and smirked as she charged into the heavy mech's side and blasted it with her shotgun. She rolled away and tossed a shockwave before charging in again with her shotgun. Her body moved like a well oiled machine, moving with familiar steps of a dance ingrained into her being after years of training.

The mech was destroyed, sparks shooting out randomly at Emily's feet as she gave it one small kick and smiled at Miranda and Jacob.

"That was fun" She said with a toss of her head, her long hair cascaded down her back in small waves.

Miranda and Jacob shared a look as they gestured to the door in front of them.

"He should be in there" Jacob pointed out as he knelt in front of the lock and began to hack it.

"Monsters coming back. Mechs will protect. Safe from swarms. Have to hide. No monsters. No swarms. No-no-no" A panicked voice whimpered from in front of a bunch of monitors.

"Veetor?" Emily asked softly, not wanting to startle the quarian.

"No Veetor. Not here. Swarms can't find. Monsters coming. Have to hide." Veetor continued.

Emily bit her lip as she felt a wave of pity for the poor traumatized quarian. She brought up her hand and pushed a few buttons, waving them in front of the monitors. Veetor turned his attention to Emily and stared at her in shock.

"No one is going to hurt you anymore" Emily said softly.

"You're human. Where did you hide? How come they didn't find you?" Veetor asked as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"What monsters?" Emily asked curiously and watched as Veetor turned back to the screens, and pushed a few buttons on his tool, showing strange creatures taking paralyzed humans into pods. Fear spiked down her back as Miranda confirmed the creatures to be Collectors.

Tali soon came in, and demanded Veetor come back with her, much to Miranda's annoyance Emily agreed on the condition Tali give her the information Veetor had collected. She felt tears prick her eyes as she watched her friend walk away after turning down her offer to join her.

They returned back to the base, she watched The Illusive Man took a drag from his cigarette as he reviewed the data from Freedom's Progress.

"Shepard...Good work." He said as he studied the woman in front of him, "You confirmed the Collectors are behind the abductions."

"Why do I get the feeling you knew about them already?" Emily asked, her arms crossed her chest as she cocked a hip.

"I had my suspicions, but I needed proof. The Collectors are enigmatic at best. They periodically travel to the Terminus Systems, looking to gather seemingly unimportant items or specimens. Usually in exchange for their technology. When their transactions are complete, they disappear as quickly as they arrived; back beyond the unmapped Omega 4 relay. Until now, we've had no evidence of direct aggression by the Collectors." He said as he flicked the ash of his cigarette into an ash tray.

"So you pretty much brought me back to find out why and stop the Collectors from taking more humans?" Emily asked a small smirk playing on her lips.

"We both know that the Alliance and the Council believe the Reaper threat ended with Sovereign. But you and I both know better. I won't wait until the Reapers are on the march. We need to take the fight to them." He answered evasively.

"If this is a war, I'll need an army. Or a really good team." Emily said, standing at parade rest.

"I've already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them and convincing them to work with you could be challenging, but you're a natural leader. I'll continue to track the Collectors. When they make their next appearance, I'll notify you and your team. Be ready." He said while he sent the information to Emily's Omni-Tool.

"Keep your list, I want people I trust - the ones who helped me stop Saren and the geth." Emily said smoothly.

"That was two years ago, Commander. Most of them have moved on...or their allegiances have changed." He said.

Emily let out a soft sigh as The Illusive Man updated her on where everyone was. Kaidan had been promoted and was on a top secret priority mission, Wrex had went back to his homeworld, Liara was working as an information broker and Garrus had dropped off the face of the galaxy shortly after her death.

"Okay, I get it. They're unreachable" Emily said sadly.

"You're a leader, Shepard. You'll get who you need." he said dismissively.

"You worry about the Collectors, I'll make sure my team's ready." Emily said as she rolled her shoulders forward.

"Good. Two things before you go: First, head to Omega to find Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggests he may know how to counteract the Collectors paralyzing seeker swarms" He said casually taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Sounds good, and what else?" Emily asked.

"I've found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust." He said dismissively as he waved his hand over the console.

Emily quirked her eyebrow at what she was told and watched as the terminal disconnected.

"Hey, Commander. Just like old times, huh?" Joker's voice came from right behind her.

"Joker?!" Emily exclaimed as shock and joy danced on her face. She moved to quickly give him a hug despite his protests about his bones.

"I can't believe it's you, Joker" Emily asked with a smile on her face.

"Look who's talking. I saw you get spaced" Joker said sadly.

"Got lucky, with a lot of strings attached. How'd you get here?" Emily asked as she followed Joker through some rooms, heading towards the docking bay.

"Well, it all fell apart without you, Emily. Everything you stirred up the Council just wanted it gone. Team was broken up, records sealed, and I was grounded. The Alliance took away the only thing that mattered to me. Hell yeah I joined Cerberus" Joker continued then gestured to his body.

"They even fixed my legs. Sure not as good as they fixed you up, but I don't need crutches anymore." He continued with a smirk on his face.

"So you really trust the Illusive Man?" Emily asked.

"I don't trust anyone who makes more than I do. But they aren't all bad. Saved your life. Let me fly- And there is this..." Joker said while he held his hands out towards the docking bay. Where a bigger version of the Normandy floated into view.

"They only told me last night" He said crossing his arms in glee as his eyes lit up, "It's good to be home, huh, Commander?"

"I guess we'll have to give her a name" Emily said with a smirk on her face.

"Only one name I can think off" he answered with a smile on his face. They watched as the ship's name was painted on the side, "Normandy SR2."


	21. Chapter 21

Devil's Playground And Fallen Angels

Emily stripped out of her armor and deposited it into the armory. She had explored the ship with Joker and met the crew. She was surprised to find Dr. Chakwas in the medbay and spent a fair amount of time catching up with her. She turned her attention to her room, noting the wall to wall fish tank and the surround system. The alcove that held her private terminal, her medal display...and a picture of Kaidan. The latter causing a sharp pang of pain in her chest.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the plush mattress in her black bra and underwear.

"EDI" She said out loud and watched a blue orb pop up on the platform by her door.

"Yes, Commander?" It asked, its synthetic voice definitely female.

"Disable all sound and audio bugs in my quarters please" Emily said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Negative Commander" EDI responded.

"Do it or I'll fry the AI Core" Emily said with anger tinting her voice.

"Understood...disabled" EDI said with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Thank you, EDI" Emily said as she laid on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Wake me when we're 20 minutes away from Omega" She said as she let sleep over come her.

"Logging you out, Commander" EDI said softly as she automatically dimmed the lights in the loft.

Emily dreamed. She dreamed the visions from the beacons, Saren's face, then the faces of her old crew. She dreamed of Ashley laughing as they made jokes about the movies they've watched. She dreamed of Kaidan's smiling face, of Clara's laughter and of Garrus' dry humor. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as she hugged the pillow close to her chest as she mourned all that she's lost.

She walked into the bathroom, and splashed cold water on her face, causing her to wince slightly as the cold water hit the scars on her face. She took in her reflection, big dark brown eyes, a small nose and her full lips, glowing scars dotting her cheeks. She ran her hand through her hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail. She still looked the same, majority of her scars were gone but was replaced with new ones. She twisted her back to look behind her and noted that her tattoo was gone as well.

'Maybe I'll get a new one once we get to Omega' She thought to herself. She shook her head and went to her desk. Pulling up the information the Illusive Man gave her on her upcoming recruits.

They were heading to Omega, she needed to recruit Mordin Solus, and a Mercenary named "Archangel" who managed to piss off all the main gangs in Omega. She quirked her eyebrow at that and placed it on top of the pile. The other mercenary was just a pick up, he was also waiting at Omega. Someone named Zaeed Massani.

She sighed and stretched, quickly getting up and donning her armor. She made her way to the CIC and smiled at Kelly who handed her two cups of coffee.

"Thank you" She said softly to the woman as she made her way to the cockpit and stood behind Joker as Omega came to view. "Hey," She said as she handed him the other mug of coffee.

"Hey yourself" He said while taking a grateful sip of coffee.

"EDI, what information do you have on the two recruits we need to pick up?" Emily turned her attention to the blue orb that popped up by Joker's screen.

"It would seem that Dr. Mordin Solus is currently working on something in Omega, and the three main gangs are currently working together to try and take down Archangel. You will need to speak to Aria in Afterlife for more information" said EDI.

"Noted" Emily said as she patted Joker on the shoulder before heading to the docking door.

"Miranda, Jacob? Let's go" She said as she watched the two walk towards her.

Emily ran her hand down her side and admired her now blue armor. Actually happy how the paint job turned out. She gave a soft sigh as her finger brushed the N7 on her neck.

'Wonder how Cerberus got their hands on it' She thought to herself.

"Ah! Welcome to Omega! You're new here, aren't you? I can always tell. Allow me to-" A salarian with big dark eyes walked up to them with nervous, jittery energy.

Emily tilted her head to the side as a batarian walked up from behind the salarian. Her hand slowly reaching for her weapon.

"Oh...Hello, Moklan! I was just-" The salarian continued.

"Leave, Fargut. Now" Moklan said angrily as he shoved the salarian away.

"Of course, Moklan! Whatever she wants!" Fargut said as he took off running.

"Blasted scavengers, welcome to Omega... Shepard" Moklan sneered as he studied the humans in front of him.

"You know who I am?" Emily asked her hands going behind her back as she stood up straight, not showing any emotion.

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think" he mocked.

Emily smirked as she rested a palm on her cocked hip.

"Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself" He continued.

"Cut the attitude. I'm not here to cause problems for Omega" she said with a wave of her hand.

"Things explode around you, Shepard. You can't blame Aria for keeping an eye on you" Moklan sneered as he gestured behind him. "Afterlife. Now."

"I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums where Dr. Mordin Solus runs the clinic. Anticipate resistance at the transport station. I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel. There is a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have information on him" EDI's voice said softly into her comm.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to get Archangel first before the doctor" she turned to look at Miranda.

Miranda's face flashed quickly with anger then died at Emily's raised eyebrow.

"If the mercs are already moving to deal with him, we just have to be quicker. Dr. Solus is safe in his clinic for the time being" Emily said softly, her dark eyes never leaving Miranda's face.

Miranda clenched her jaw and nodded.

"So be it."

Emily strutted in front of the line, heading past the bouncers and the line of complaining guests. She could feel the music thumping in her body and she smiled to herself. She made her way into the club and looked around, noting the dancing half naked asari's here and there and the dark interior. She made her way to the bar and bought a bottle of ice brandy for Dr. Chakwas and had it sent to the ship.

She made her way to a platform over hanging from the side of the club, walking past guards and up a flight of stairs leading to a blue asari woman with small markings across her face.

"That's close enough" Aria said coldly as two of her guards trained guns on her. Emily smirked as both Jacob and Miranda pulled out guns. She balled a fist and allowed the crackle of biotics flicker across her body.

Aria gestured to her guards to drop their weapons and allowed a batarian to wave a omni-tool over Emily's form.

"If you're looking for weapons, you're not doing a very good job." Emily said as she pulled out her SMG and casually waved it.

"Can't be too careful with dead Spectres. That could be anyone wearing your face" Aria said without turning around.

"I was told you're the person to talk to if I have questions" Emily asked, a smirk flashed briefly across her face.

"Depends on the question" Aria said finally turning around.

"You run Omega?" Emily asked tilting her head back slightly.

Aria let out a cold laugh, her hands spread to the sides, "I am Omega. But you need more. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me. I'm the boss, CEO, queen if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule. Don't. Fuck. With. Aria" she said with a cold smile as she sat down on the cushioned bench.

"Mmm I like it. Easy to remember" Emily smiled in return, her eyes dark and blank.

"If you forget, someone will remind you" she said looking up at Emily and gestured to the seat next to her.

Emily sat down, her focus on Aria as both Jacob and Miranda stood off to the side watching on.

"So what can I do for you?" Aria asked, a smirk on her face.

"I'm trying to track down Archangel" Emily said casually, leaning back in the seat.

"You and half of Omega. You want him dead, too?"

"Why's everyone after him?"

"He thinks he's fighting on the side of good. There is no good side to Omega. Everything he does pisses someone off. It's catching up to him"

"Just the kind of guy I'm looking for."

"Really? Well, aren't you interesting? You're going to make some enemies teaming up with Archangel. That's assuming you can get to him. He's in a bit of trouble right now."

"What do you mean?"

"The local merc groups have joined forces to take him down. They've got him cornered, but it sounds like they're having trouble finishing him off. They've started hiring anybody with a gun to help them."

"Sounds like that might be our ticket in." Jacob commented from behind her.

"They're using a private room for recruiting...just over there. I'm sure they'll sign you up" Aria said dismissively.

"I appreciate the help" Emily stood up and gestured for Jacob and Miranda to follow her.

Emily led the way to the Blue Sun's Merc standing by a door and smiled chillingly.

"I hear you're recruiting" Emily said casually.

"Hmm. Why don't you step inside" the Merc said pointing to a door behind him.

The Blue Suns Trooper looked up and smirked.

"Who's next?" He asked.

"Well, aren't you sweet? You're in the wrong place, honey. Strippers' quarters are that way" He said with a smirk on his face.

Emily and Miranda shared a look then turned cold eyes back on the merc.

"Wow. Not even a smile. So you're here to fight, then?" He asked when he realized both females were staring at him coldly.

"You could say that" Emily said coldly.

"Standard fee is 500 credits each. You get paid when the job's done. If you die, your friends don't collect your share. You'll need your own weapons and armor...looks like you've got that covered" he said as he studied them closely."Nice weapons" he commented as he took in their arsenal.

Emily nodded at the compliment and crossed her arms.

"So where do we go?" She asked.

"Just head out the club and go to the transport. Someone will drive you to the area" he said dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

Emily looked at Miranda and Jacob and shrugged.

"Let's roll."

"Are you going to put your helmet on?" Miranda asked curiously as Emily double checked her weapons.

"No point. With whatever crap you guys did to me, I'm pretty sure I can handle a few hits" she said softly as her eyes looked out the window.

Miranda pursed her lips and nodded. "Fair enough."

The transport car arrived at their destination. Emily gave her weapons another once over and climbed out, stretching a bit.

Another batarian waited for them and seemed happy to see a group that actually knew what they were doing. He briefed them quickly on the situation and ordered them to meet up with another merc before they start their attack. They moved quickly through the rooms and found a mech. She shared a smile with Miranda and began to hack the mech, disabling the friend or foe feature. They moved to a different room, seeing a guy fixing up a gunship. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she studied the batarian fixing it and gave him a cold chilling smile before shoving the electrical welding machine into his back.

Miranda tossed Jacob a worried look, both slightly surprised by this dark display. Emily picked up a datapad where it showed the leaders of the mercs were planning on going after Aria next.

'Aria might want this' she thought to herself.

Garrus was exhausted, he had taken the last stim hours ago and he was starting to feel worn out and knew he was reaching the end of his limit. He reached for the dogtag that dangled from his neck and lightly ran his thumb over it.

'I'll be seeing you soon, Emily' he said softly.

'Looks like they're sending in another batch of meat bags' he growled angrily, his eyes scanning the new group of mercs. 'What...Spirits that can't be!' His mind screamed as he took in the face of Emily through his scope.

'That's it, it's official I've gone crazy. She can't be here, she's dead.' He thought again, he blinked a few times and scoped down her body, seeing the N7 logo by her shoulder and the familiar red and blue stripe down the arm. He loaded a concussive shot into his rifle and took careful aim.

He pulled the trigger and watched his bullet strike her shoulder right on the logo. Biotic lightning flashed and her head turned towards his sharply, noting the snarl that crossed her face as the impact of the shot staggered her a bit.

'Spirits! She's real! Emily is alive!' He smiled darkly feeling hope blossom in his chest.

Emily let out a low growl as she felt her shield go down.

'The fucker shot me!' She growled out as she flickered her biotics over her body.

"Let's get this done and over with, it seems our new recruit is getting antsy" she smirked as she charged into a group of mercs in front of her, her shotgun blasting in their faces. Miranda and Jacob right behind her, struggling to keep up with her sudden burst of speed.

"Fuck! They're with Archangel!" One of the mercs shouted as Emily quickly shot him.  
Garrus took that opportunity to snipe the mercs that moved close to her, giving her more room to maneuver with her charges and shockwaves.

'She's coming for me!' He growled out, joy in his heart.

Emily moved quickly, charging into groups, throwing shockwaves and slams left and right. She kept her eye on the sniper above her and on her two other teammates. She noticed how the sniper seemed to be able to keep up with her, while Miranda and Jacob still faltered a bit behind her.

'Who the fuck is he?' She thought as she crossed the bridge, clearing the mercs in front of her. She noticed the covered bodies by the stairs and felt a pang of pain. They raced up the stairs after clearing them out, and hacked open a door. She holstered her shotgun and made her way slowly towards the turian known as Archangel.

"Archangel?" She asked, her voice sending a shiver down his spine.

He held up a talon, signalling to give him a second as he sniped a merc hiding down below. He stood slowly, using his sniper rifle to help him up, showing slightly how exhausted he was. Once up, he slung the rifle behind him and slowly reached up to pull off his helmet before sitting down.

Emily's face paled as emotions she couldn't name flashed across her face.

"Emily..." He said softly, his blue eyes studying her closely. "I thought you were dead."

"Garrus! What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice full of shock as she closed the distance between them, her arms going around his neck.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her gently between her armored chest. Taking a deep breath he looked up at her.

"Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice" he said with his version of a smirk.

'Spirits, its really her, she's in my arms...' he thought, resisting the urge to squeeze her tightly.

Emily turned her attention towards Miranda, quirking her eyebrow.

"You said your agents lost track of him" she asked casually, her arms still around his neck.

"So we did." Miranda said cooly.

Emily turned her attention back to Garrus and lightly pressed her forehead against his. She felt a small measure of peace in his arms that she sorely missed since she was resurrected.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly as her hands went up the back of his neck to his head, tilting it up slightly so they were face to face.

"Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face" He said as his eyes drank her face in. "Killing mercs is hard work. Especially on my own."

"Well, we got here, but I don't think getting out will be as easy" Emily said softly finally taking a step back and looking at both Miranda and Jacob, noting the slight look of distaste on Miranda's face.

"No, it won't. That bridge has saved my life... funneling all those witless idiots into scope. But it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way" he said gesturing to the path they had taken.

"So we just sit here and wait for them to take us out?" Miranda asked as she took a step towards them.

Garrus narrowed his eyes at Miranda and took a closer step towards Emily.

"It's not all that bad. This place has held them off so far. And with the three of you... I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defenses, and take our chances. It's not a perfect plan, but its a plan" he said with a flicker of his mandibles.

"If we fight as a team, we'll hold them off" Emily said with a smile on her face.

"You're right. Their numbers won't help them in here, anyway. Let's see what they're up too... Looks like they know their infiltration team failed. Take a look, Scouts. Eclipse, I think" he said, handing her his sniper rifle to look through the scope.

She smirked as her finger pulled the trigger, killing one of the scouts. Garrus smiled approvingly at her.

"Looks like they're getting ready to move. I'll stay up here, and you...you can do what you do best."

Emily turned to smile up at him as her biotics flickered to life, surrounding her brown eyes with a circle of blue.

"Just like old times, Emily." He said softly as his hand cupped her cheek. Emily returned his smile and took a step back she looked at Miranda and Jacob, gesturing them down the stairs as the bands of mercenaries began to attack. Emily raced down the stairs, a grin on her face as she began to clear out the mechs Jacob and Miranda at her heels.

Making short work of them she raced back up the stairs to see Garrus standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Having fun?" He asked his dual toned voice sending a shiver down her spine.

"Of course" she responded, a grin on her face. Suddenly a loud sound came up from below them.

"Fuck, looks like they're coming in from the bottom, there are some shutters down there, why don't you go close em?" He asked as he reloaded his sniper rifle.

"Fine, but I'm leaving one of my guys with you" she turned to look at Miranda and smiled.

"Mira, if he dies, I'm going to rip every single strand of your hair on your head and skin your genetically perfect skin off with a paring knife. You dig?" She said with a evil smirk on her face.

Miranda rolled her eyes and moved to stand behind Garrus as Emily and Jacob raced down the stairs and began to clear the way again, closing the shutters as they went preventing more mercs from coming up the stairs.

Once all three were closed they raced back up after hearing one of the merc leaders had gotten through and cornered Garrus and Miranda.

Rage filled Emily's body as she charged ahead, not waiting for Jacob. She saw the krogan leader and charged into him, slamming him against a wall and filling his gut with bullets from her shotgun.

Garm went down quickly, as Emily strutted up to him, her armor decorated with blood and strands of her hair plastered to her face.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked so alive, full of energy and he felt his lower plates shift slightly. His eyes widened and he let out a small cough as he tried to hide his reaction, watching as her head tilted to the side and that devil may care grin on her face.

"So that leaves the Blue Suns?" She asked as the sound of a gunship floated from the large windows.

"Fuck, thought I took that thing down already" Garrus yelled out as the gunship began to unload more mercenaries on the balcony. Emily let out a laugh, her hair flowing behind her as she charged into the group of mercenaries, a shockwave slamming them into the wall as she turned and quickly followed it with a burst from her shotgun.

Jenthra went down quickly too, taken out by one of Miranda's biotics and bullets combo. Garrus was impressed but he was more impressed by how Emily was fighting, she seemed stronger too. He had to get to the bottom of this.

Garrus got distracted, he made another mistake.  
"Archangel! This ends now!" Tarak shouted as a missile flew into the window and went straight for Garrus' hiding space. He felt a burning sensation on the side of his face, and neck as blackness edged his vision.

'At..least I saw you again before I died...Emily' Garrus thought as he resigned to his fate.

"Garrus no!" Emily's voice shouted, filled with anger and pain. Blue lightning crackled around her as she sent a shockwave of energy towards the gun ship before unhooking the grenade launcher on her back and letting one fly into the window. Causing the gunship to explode. She immediately ran to Garrus' side and ordered Miranda and Joker to call the Normandy and have Dr. Chakwas prep the medbay.

She paced back and forth in the now empty mess hall. Everyone had taken one look at her face and scattered. No one knew how to deal with her anger so they stayed away.

"Emily" Dr. Chakwas' voice cut into her thoughts. Emily turned cold dark eyes on the doctor, not really seeing her.

"Emily, do not make me sedate you" Dr. Chakwas took a step closer to Emily and placed her hand on Emily's arm.

Emily flinched and pulled away, her face contorting in a silent snarl. Unfazed, Dr. Chakwas reached out a hand, and slapped Emily hard across the face.

Emily blinked at her in shock, her hand cupping her now reddening cheek.

"Are you fully there now, Commander?" Dr. Chakwas said with a cool voice as she appraised the blood stained woman standing in front of her. She smiled sweetly at Emily's mute nod.

"Good. Now go take a shower, and clean your armor and your guns. Garrus will be fine"she said as she began to push Emily towards the elevator.

"EDI? Make sure the Commander takes a shower." She ordered the ship's AI.

"Understood Doctor" EDI's voice said with a small hint of smugness.

Emily stood under the spray of hot water. She kept her mind carefully blank, not ready to start thinking about the thoughts that kept popping into her head. She moved mechanically, reaching into her bin of casual clothes she pulled on the skin tight bodysuit that hugged her curves. She dried her hair, and applied her small amounts of cosmetics, the soft pink lip gloss, the dark eyeliner and pale grey eye shadow finished off her routine.

"Commander, Jacob is waiting for you in the conference room." EDI's voice floated over the loud music blaring in her room.

"Okay." She said softly as she made her way down.

"Commander. We've done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit" he said from the other side of the table, thinking being out of range would be safer for him.

"The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality, but..." He continued, noting her bowed head but her hands gripping the table tightly. He winced slightly when he heard it crack from between her hands.

The door whooshed open that moment and Garrus stood there, tall and battered but on his own two feet. He had brushed past Dr. Chakwas as soon he came too.

"Emily" Garrus drawled, a smirk on his face.

"Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet" Jacob said with a relieved sigh as he edged his way out the door.

Emily turned, a smile on her face, looking up at him.

"Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?" Garrus asked as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face-paint on there, and no one will even notice." Emily teased, crossing her arms across her chest as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Ha-ah! Don't make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is" he said wincing as a spike of pain lanced his head. "Some women find facial scars attractive. Mind you, most of those women are krogan..."

Emily blinked up at him in shock before her lips curved upwards and opened slowly rewarding him with a laugh that he wanted. Jacob chose this moment to finally make a run for Miranda's office as he struggled to contain his amusement.

"Frankly, I'm more worried about you. I've heard bad things about Cerberus these past few years." He said as he took a step closer to her.

"That's why I'm glad you're here, Garrus. If I'm walking into hell, I want someone I trust at my side" she closed the distance between them, just stopping short of his chest.

"You realize this plan has me walking into hell, too. Hah. Just like old times."he laughed as he lightly touched her cheek. "I'm fit for duty whenever you need me, Emily. I'll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries."


	22. Chapter 22

Broken Boundaries

Garrus leaned against the console, his taloned hands gripped it tightly as he struggled to control his emotions. When her arms went around his neck, he had taken a deep breath, instantly recognizing her scent. Eezo, gun oil, and the faint scent of vanilla. It was her scent from all those years ago and buried under that was her own personal pheromones that still caused his head to spin.

"Gunnery Chief Vakarian" a blue orb popped up next to his console.

"Huh what?" He turned his eyes on it.

"Commander Shepard is preparing to disembark the Normandy. We are still docked at Omega" The synthesised voice said calmly, "XO Lawson has ordered me to give you updates on when Commander Shepard leaves the ship. I also suggest, you remove your hands from the console before you break it." EDI's voice continued with a teasing note. "Flight Lieutenant Moreau has requested your presence in the cockpit-"

"God damn it EDI my name is 'Joker' say it with me now 'Joker'" Joker's voice interrupting EDI.

Garrus laughed softly to himself at Joker's antics of irritated by the AI.

"Be there in a sec" he drawled out as he took one more look at his new quarters. Noting his rifle was on the turian style cot. He gave another shake of his head as he made his way up to CIC.

"Gunnery Chief Vakarian?" A small female with red hair walked up to him with a sickly sweet smile, "I'm Yeoman Chambers, I'm Commander Shepard's assistant. I'm just seeing if you're settling in okay."

"I'm settling in just fine." He drawled as he made an attempt to step around her.

"I'm glad."

"Why did Emi- Commander Shepard leave the ship?"

"She is recruiting a Dr. Mordin Solus in the quarantine zone. And our latest recruit Zaeed Massani just boarded and is now in the Mess Hall" Kelly answered, her hand sliding up his arm.

"I see..." Garrus responded, his icy blue eyes narrowing in anger.

Kelly took a step back as she sensed the anger radiating from the turian's body.

"Where is Commander Shepard's quarters?"  
Kelly blinked, and took another step back, with her arm she gestured towards the elevator. "Take the elevator to the loft."Kelly paused for a moment, "She won't be back for a few hours."

He nods to her and walks into the elevator, pushing the button to the loft. He was prepared to hack his way into her room but was slightly surprised when the door opened at his touch. Revealing the blue lit interior. He looked around, spotting the empty fish tank along one wall and the display for model ships that held a few that she must have picked up at Omega. His eyes dropped to the picture frame by her terminal and felt his blood run cold as he saw Kaidan's face smiling up at him.

He growled quietly and went down the short flight of steps, noting a wrap around couch to one side and her bed on the other. He walked to her bed, and sat down. Adjusting his legs so his spurs didn't get caught. waiting.

Emily smiled as she talked to the salarian doctor. He talked a mile a minute and she had a hard time keeping up but she enjoyed his enthusiasm. He seemed pretty happy when she had came back after distributing the cure and didn't seem all that worried about working with or for Cerberus.

She had waved Jacob and Miranda on ahead to board the Normandy as she slowly made her way back to 'Archangel's' base. She made her way slowly through the rooms, touching the pitted scars on the walls from bullets. She picked up the box that was stashed in one of the rooms that contained the omni-tools of Garrus' old crew, she picked up his duffel bag that contained his few remaining personal belongings. She lets out a soft sigh as she made her way out the building.

"So he's 'dead' now?" Grizz asked as Emily walked back to the transport car provided by Aria.  
"For now yes" she says softly as she hefts the box and bag.

"It's probably a good idea to get him out of Omega and keep him out of Aria's way. Her favors can only go so far." He drawled as his mandibles twitch slightly. "I find it strange that a human would care so much about a turian." He docks the space car right in front of the docking bay and turns to look at her, "He's lucky."

"Gunnery Chief Vakarian." EDI's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yes EDI?"

"Commander Shepard has boarded the Normandy and we are enroute to the next destination" EDI alerted him.

Garrus rubbed his eyes and looked around before standing up and quickly tugging her sheets back in place. He settled against the wall that divided her room in two and stared at the fish tank. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing here.

Emily let out a groan as she climbed into the elevator to head to the loft. She began unclamping her armor and letting them fall to the floor. She peeled the under armor off, and slung it over her arm before picking her armor up. She walked into her loft and deposited her armor in the cleaner bin not noticing the turian in her room.

His arm shot out and with a twist he had her pinned against the wall, his face pressed into her neck. Her scent, from this close was driving him insane.

"You are not allowed to leave this ship without me" he growled into her neck as he fought the instinct to bite and mark her.

She let out a soft gasp, her breath a warm puff of air against his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his.

"Garrus..." She whispered his name quietly, her body shivered as heat pooled between her legs.

He took a deep breath and scented her arousal. The hearty pheromones of her body sent him over the edge. With a quick jerk, he ripped the band that contained her breast and buried his face in between them, his tongue snaking around her nipple as she let out a low strangled groan. His hand slid lower and he tugged the waistband of her shorts down past her knees. He shoved a knee between her legs and shuddered as his finger gently teased the opening.

"Garrus...!" She gasped out, eyes closed tightly as her hands roved over his cowl, shoulders and chest, unclamping his armor hurriedly.

He pulled his finger away from her and quickly removed his lower armor, his plates had fully shifted revealing his erection. He leaned his body forward, pinning her hard against the wall, and lifted her legs up and slung them around his hip before he arched his hips up and slammed into her with force.

He growled low in his throat, causing his chest to vibrate slightly as he nuzzled her neck to the side, exposing the slender curve of her throat and shoulder. He dipped his head down and trailed his tongue across her collarbone before gently nipping it with his teeth. His hips moving slow and steady, her inner walls slick and tight around his member. His talons digging into her hips as he drove into her repeatedly.

She squeezed her legs tighter around his narrow hips and bit and nibbled the tough leather of his neck, her moans music to his ears. Driving faster and harder into her. Her fingers digging into the space between his back plates goading him on as he flickered his tongue against her neck and bit down hard.

Her body bowed into his as his teeth tore into her shoulder, pushing her over the edge as she came hard against him while her teeth clamped onto his neck to prevent the scream lodged in her throat. The feeling of her blunt little teeth digging into his neck excited him as he came deep inside.

He slipped out of her, their combined juices trickling down her leg as blood beaded on her neck around his bite mark.

'Mine...' he thought with a satisfied smirk

Her hands slowly reached up and touched his face, baring his attention. He drew back in shock, reality finally kicking in. He took note of the blood on her neck, and the red scratches along her body and the overwhelming scent of their sex flowed into his brain. He took a step back, shock and horror at what he had done flashed across her eyes.

"Garrus...it's okay..." she said softly, a small smile on her lips as she tugged his head down towards hers and pressed her forehead against his. He broke again, pulling her to his chest as he carried her to bed studying her body.

"You know, the shower would have been a better idea" she teased as she struggled to get up eliciting a growl from Garrus as she slipped out of his arms.

"You can join me too you know" she continued as she sashayed up the stairs, her hips swinging gently which caused her ass wiggle, "but you might want to remove the rest of your armor."

He stood up quickly and stripped off the rest of her armor before joining her in the shower.

Garrus rumbled in his sleep, pulling Emily closer to his chest, his nose buried in her hair as he breathed her in. Emily's hands traveled up and down his chest, her finger hooked the chain around his neck. She leaned in closer and took a look at the dogtag at the end of the chain. A shiver of shock stiffened her up as she saw her name on the tag.

"Is this my dogtags?" She asked quietly, her thumb traveling along the raised surface of her name.

"Mhmm..." Garrus answered sleepily, he nuzzled her neck and pulled her head to his chest, tucking it under his chin.

She pushed against his chest and leaned to look down at his face.

"Garrrruss" She hissed softly and scraped her nails down the space between his chest plate.

He blinked up at her, amusement flashed across his eyes as he felt his lower plates shift at her actions. And a laugh rumbled out of his chest as her eyes widened at his body's reaction.

"Clara gave me this one, and she kept the other one" he rumbled, his hand reaching up to tug her head down to his. She mumbled something against his lips as his tongue snaked out and captured hers in a deep kiss.

She leaned against the couch, her shotgun on her lap and the cloth with gun oil gently stroking it while she hummed tunelessly. Garrus sat across from her, his sniper rifle in pieces across the small table in her room subtly watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Here" she said nudging a closed box towards him with her foot. Her eyes looking everywhere but him. Her bottom lip went between her teeth in her usual nervous gesture.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at the box.  
"What is it?"

"Open it" she said, placing the shotgun on the table and getting up to go into the bathroom.

He gripped the box tightly, placing the lid on the couch next to him. His bright blue eyes burned as he took in the contents of the box.

'She went back for them...for me...' his eyes roved her room and noticed a black duffel bag tucked by the couch. He reached for it and gave a soft laugh as he found the rest of his things.

The bathroom door opened and Emily poked her head out her long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Emily...I..." He stuttered out as his eyes took in the mark on her neck.

_His mark._

She smiled, her dark eyes flashed with an unknown emotion that he couldn't read.

"It's fine" she said softly as she sat back down.

With a flash of movement he had pulled her into his lap, his face buried in her hair as his arms tightened around him.


	23. Chapter 23

Reality Checks And Prison Breaks

She stretched and let out a groan as her body protested. She looked around her room, noting she was alone. She quickly rolled out of bed and looked down at her sheets, noticing flecks of bright red blood here and there. She looked down at her body noticing claw and bite marks littered her torso and sides. Twisting her body to look behind her and noticing she had matching claw marks on her hips from where Garrus' claws had dug in.

She bit her lip as the memories poured forth.

'Shit...' her hands mapped her upper body, sliding up along her waist feeling for other injuries, cupping her breast and traveling to her neck. Her face grimaced as she felt the broken skin of her neck.

'Son of a bitch...the bastard marked me, like a damn vampire' she growled as she ran into the bathroom to take a look. She reached into her med kit and pulled out the medi-gel, ripping it open with her teeth she applied it to the chafed skin on her torso, back and inner thighs. She stared at her reflection, debating on putting it on her neck but thought better of it.

"EDI?"

"Yes Commander?"

"Where is Garrus?"

"He is currently in the cockpit with Joker."

"Okay thank you."

"Logging you out, Commander."

She stepped out of the bathroom and her eyes strayed to the picture of Kaidan on her desk. She picked up his picture and lightly traced his cheek before pressing it into her chest.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...'

Garrus sat behind Joker, knowing eventually Emily would show up with a trusty cup of coffee for the pilot.

"Gunnery Chief Vakarian?" EDI's voice whispered into his comm.

"Commander Shepard has currently locked herself in her quarters, her body temperature indicates she might be in a state of shock" Garrus froze and quickly made his way to Emily's quarters.

He found her, sitting still as stone in front of her terminal, her body stiffened with shock. His eyes drifted to her terminal and quickly scanned the note, letting out a soft hiss.

_From: Admiral Hackett_  
_Commander Shepard:_

_Our scans in the Amada system have turned up something we thought you should see: the final location of the wreckage of the SSV Normandy._  
_We thought this news might be important to you, but we also have an ulterior motive. The Alliance would like to honor the Normandy with a monument, to be built on the site of the ship's final resting place. We'd like to invite you to place the monument and be the first to walk on the site._

_There are still 20 crew members unaccounted for from the attack on the Normandy. If you find any signs of these lost crewman, we ask that you report to the Alliance so that those heroes' families might find some closure._

_Godspeed to you, Commander._

"Emily...?" He crooned, letting out a comforting rumble. Garnering no response, he took another step closer and lightly touched her cheek. Cursing as he felt the chill through his glove, he quickly pulled her into his arms and held her close. He bit out another curse as a quiet sob escaped her throat. She turned her face towards him, pale under her dark hair, eyes too wide and filled with emotions he couldn't read.

"It..was so cold Garrus. Soo...cold..." she whispered as a her body began to tremble.

"It was warm on the ship, but...but once I started to free fall, and I realized my air tank wasn't connected...it was just so cold..." She said softly as his arms tightened around her.

"Emily..." He rumbled his flat nose pressed tightly against her neck.

"I should have been there...I would have dragged you kicking and screaming to the pod..."

She let out a hiccuped laugh as her body melted into his arms.

"Do...you want me to go with you?" He asked quietly, his taloned hands flexing lightly along her waist.

"..." she sat silently confused in her own thoughts.

"Emily...I..." He pulled her out of his arms slightly to look down at her face.

Emily stood behind Joker's chair, coffee in hand as they neared the floating prison.

"So what happened with you and Garrus?" Joker commented softly.

She gave no reply.

"I figured it would have happened sooner but...what are you going to do about Kaidan?"

Emily let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I don't know, the Illusive Man says he doesn't know where he is. But that's probably a bunch of loaded bull...damn it Joker...I've been dead for two years. A lot of people changed...hell even Tali..." she bursted out, her hand gripping his chair tightly.

"It feels like a few days for me, that I was floating out there...dying but for everyone else...two years, two damned years."

"I'm sorry, Emily."

"Don't, start."

"Look, if it wasn't for me..."

"Jeff, I'm serious don't go there."

Joker gave a long pause.

"I saw where we're going after we pick up 'The Convict,' I want to..."

"No Joker, I'm sorry but no."

"I have every right to go with you, they were my crew too. My family...our family."

Emily froze as she felt like she was plunged into ice cold water again. She took a deep breath and exhaled, eyes closed.

"Fine, but you're staying in the shuttle. Chakwas will murder me if anything happened to her precious baby boy" Emily teased, letting the tension escape her body.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am..." He said as they began docking procedures.

Emily placed her thermos by the co-pilot chair before turning to look behind her at Garrus and Zaeed.

"You two ready?" her hand lightly caressing her shotgun.

"Joker, keep the engines hot, Miranda and Jacob keep an eye on the door. Shoot anyone that tries to come in, don't bother asking questions."

She turned, not waiting to see if the two followed her orders as she strode through the airlock.

"Welcome to the Purgatory, Shepard. Your package is being prepped, you can claim it shortly. As this is a high-security vessel, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed" the prison guard said gesturing for their weapons.

"I'll relinquish one bullet, where do you want it?" She said pulling out her heavy pistol and arched her eyebrow.

"Everyone stand down, Commander, I'm Warden Kuril and this is my ship. Your weapons will be returned on the way out. You must realize this is just standard procedure."

"It's my standard procedure to keep my gun" she said with her eyes narrowing.

Kuril glared back at her noting how the blue armored turian seemed to shift closer to the slender Commander.

"Let them proceed, our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests" he spoke, causing the turian in blue armor to snort and the other mercenary to chuckle.

Emily turned and tossed them a mocking glare causing the two to laugh out right at her expression. Emily lightly fingered the M-920 Cain and grinned sheepishly.

Kuril ignored the bypass and started walking towards the entrance.

"We're bringing Jack out of cryo, as soon as the funds clear you can be on your way. If you'll follow me to Outprocessing for the pickup, Commander." the Warden spoke with frustration.

"Let's go."

They followed Kuril through the cellblocks as he explained the purpose of his prison. Emily hid her distaste, blanking her expression. Already denouncing any of the Warden's credibility and pinned him as a greedy ass twat and shouldn't be trusted. She flicked her eyes to Zaeed and noticed he also watched the warden cautiously, their eyes met and an understanding flared between them as they both turned their attention to the warden.

Garrus was slightly nodding in agreement with the warden, keeping the bad guys away from the good guys seemed like a very good idea.

"So what happens if the colony or planet can't afford to pay?" Emily broke the silence.

"Eh...? Oh, we send the prisoner back there, in a undisclosed location of course. It becomes their problem to deal with once again" he grunted..

Garrus froze, suddenly feeling sick at the corruption the barefaced warden showed. His eyes focused on Emily's posture noting the sudden tension that shimmered in her walk, how emotionless her face was.

"Let's just keep going" Emily's voice echoed through the hall.

"I'm going to confirm that the funds from Cerberus cleared. Out Processing is straight down this hallway. Just keep going past the interrogation rooms and the supermax wing. I'll catch up with you later...Shepard" he dismissed himself.

They moved down the hallway, their steps ringing loudly.

"What do you know about this Jack person?" Zaeed asked noting of the guards and prisoners.

"No idea, but they must be pretty bad to be locked up in here, not sure what Cerberus would want with them" Emily replied.

She stopped outside a cell and watched a guard beat a prisoner, her hands balled into fists as she focused her fierce eyes on the guard watching.

"There is no excuse for beating a prisoner who can't fight back."

"This is a massage compared to what his victims went through."

"This degrades you as much as him."

"We have orders."

"What, you're not important enough to make your own decisions?" she negotiated.

"I admit... I sometimes get tired of this. Does this really get us anything useful?"

"Stop this, for your own sake."

"Yeah...you're right. Call it off, at least for now."

Emily nodded at the guard and continued to out processing.

"So, who thinks we're walking into a trap?" Emily asked as she reached for her Carnifix.

Zaeed let out a snort and pulled out his weapon, "when did you figure it out?"

"Oh about the time he caved and let us keep our weapons. Cocky bastard underestimates me." Emily growled as the door opened, revealing only one person monitoring the room.

"My apologies, Shepard. You're more valuable as a prisoner than a customer. Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed" the warden's voice boomed over comm.

"Like hell we will." Emily growled as she dove behind a desk, gun in hand. The door whooshed open as mechs and guards flooded the room. She popped out of cover, charging the guards and let out a volley of bullets, a silent snarl on her face as she moved quickly through the guards.

"Come on we gotta find Jack and get the fuck out of here" Emily ordered as a guard shot her shoulder knocking her back a step.

"Emily..?" Garrus' voice said worriedly as he took a step towards her.

"I'm fine, fucker caught me with no shield. The Med-gel is kicking in, I'll be fine" moving passed him.

They proceeded into the cryo chambers, Emily looked at the panels, not seeing the release for the chamber that contained Jack, she randomly hit a few buttons releasing all the prisoners.

"Uh...did you...just do what I think you just did?" Garrus asked with a slight bite in his voice.

"Mhmm, only way to get Jack out of cryo" Emily murmured as she leaned into the glass and looked down seeing three mechs activate and move towards a cryo chamber. The chamber hood was pulled up, revealing a small woman covered in tattoo's and leather straps across the chest.

Zaeed whistled in appreciation.

"Interesting, is that Jack? Jack's a woman" Emily smirked as she placed a hand on the glass.

The woman blinked her eyes open, snarling she ripped her restrains off her arms and neck, launching a volley of biotics at the mechs quickly taking them down.

"Holy shit! Chick's haywire!" Emily shouted as her eyes widened in shock. "I don't think even I could do that...I should ask Miranda..."

"How about we catch up with Jack first?" Garrus commented reminding Emily where they were.

"Oh right! Yeah, let's go!" Emily grinned up at him, her brown eyes shining, causing Garrus' breath to hitch in his throat.

Zaeed let out another snort as Emily ran past them.

"You're drooling Turian" he smirked as he gestured towards Emily's back. They moved quickly following Jack's path of destruction clearing attacking guards and prisoners.

"She's good...she's really good" Emily laughed as they followed the path..

"She's good but...she lacks...subtlety" said Garrus noting the pieces of the hallway broken apart.

"No one is as stylish as you, Garrus" Emily teased tossing him a smile before charging off into a group of enemies.

Garrus shook his head and quickly snipped a guard Emily had missed. Zaeed followed suit managing to keep up with the charging woman just fine.

They walked into a room being greeted by the warden protected by barriers opening fire them. Emily turned her attention and looked around the room glancing at some devices.

"Garrus take out that console, Zaeed and I will make our way up top and deal with the guards and the warden. You're on cover fire" she ordered as she charged into the room, her shotgun blasting in her wake.

"You're valuable, Shepard. I could've sold you and lived like a king but you're too much trouble. At the very least I can recapture Jack" the warden shouted from his protective shield.

"Anyone ever tell you my middle name is 'Trouble'!" Emily shouted back.

"I thought your middle name was Rose?" Garrus commented dryly as he snipped one of the devices.

Emily tossed him an amused grin and shook her head.

"Not happening! You're a two-bit slave trader and I don't have time for this."

"I do the hard things civil governments are unwilling to! This is for the good for the galaxy!" the warden's shot glazed the railings by Shepard.

"If you say so!" Emily shouted charging into him. Garrus took down the last device then quickly took aim at the warden's head. Garrus' shot connected with the warden's head as Emily's simultaneously shotgunned him in the stomach killing him instantly.

"Well so much for that, where's my piece of the pie?" Zaeed chuckled.

Emily gave a laugh, "you're just too slow Zaeed."

"Now where is our new friend?" He continued as they ran out of the room and into another hallway.

A loud explosion followed with cursing drew their attention ahead of them, seeing the bald, tattooed woman standing in front of the docking to Normandy.

"Cerberus..." she growled out angrily. "What the hell do you want?" as the group walked towards her.

"You're in a bad situation, and I'm going to get you out of here."

"Shit, you sound like a pussy."

Emily shared a look with Garrus and laughed.

"Cute, get your ass on the ship so we can go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Cerberus."

"How about I knock you flat on your ass and drag you to the ship?" Emily cocked her shotgun.

"I'd like to see you try!" Jack growled, biotics flickering over her balled fists.

Emily took a step towards the small woman, her own biotics flickering to life as a smirk danced across her face.

"I'd love too, Princess." Emily sneered.

"Emily" Garrus said, placing a hand on her shoulder, she turned a glare at him.

"I don't have time for this, I'm dirty, my armor is covered in blood and my fucking shoulder hurts. Just let me knock her out and you can carry her to the ship" Emily snarled as she took another step towards Jack.

"Look, fine, you want me to go with you? Make it worth my while" said Jack.

"What do you want?" Emily gave a deep sigh and crossed her arms.

"I want info, info that Cerberus has on me."

"That's it? Fine, once we're on board I'll have Miranda give you access."

"Then why the hell are we still standing here...?" Jack swiveled her way up the ramp.

"Fine Move out, such an irritating woman" said Emily dejectedly.

"You know, Miranda isn't going to like that" Garrus said stepping in place next to Emily.

"And that's what is going to make this fun." Emily said with a toss of her head.


	24. Chapter 24

Drunken Confessions And Ice Cold

Emily sat on the table, her legs tucked under her, her hoodie slipping off one shoulder displaying a bite mark on her neck. She tucked her long hair behind her ears, wondering where her hair tie disappeared to. A bottle of whiskey sat in front of her along with a pile of datapads while she and Jack went through the information Cerberus had on her.

She was pleasantly drunk, cheeks flushed and a small smile on her lips as she listened to Jack curse and swear while throwing random datapads across the room. Her eyes drifted to the door to the main battery, wondering where the occupant was. She let out a sigh shaking her head. Aside from picking up Jack, she had strayed apart from Garrus. She needed distance, breathing space as she tried to piece together her relationship.

"Hmph, a turian give that to you?" Jack's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

Jack's finger lightly traced the bite mark scar on her neck. Sending a slight shiver down Emily's spine, "they can get pretty rough but, best...sex...ever" Jack grinned as her finger continued to trace the scar.

Emily gave her a crooked smile and shook her head, using one hand to cover the scar on her neck.

"Something I'm not willing to talk about, not right now" she then slugged the bottle of whiskey to her mouth, "or, ya gotta get me even more drunk before I start spillin' you my life story."

"Damn girl, save some for me!" Jack reached out for the bottle.

Emily let out a laugh, causing some of the whiskey to dribble down her chin and lightly soak her tank top.

"Fuuuck" she giggled as she fell back to lay on the table clutching her stomach as Jack chugged the rest of the bottle.

Garrus hearing the noise through the door went to investigate. He watched in disapproval as Jack leaned over Emily's form and began poking her in the stomach.

"The turian gave you a love bite!" Jack crowed teasingly.

"Yeah so what?!" Emily attempted to sit up. She braced her elbows behind her and lifted her head, her dark brown eyes connecting with icy blue ones.

"Oh...shit...busted!" Emily giggled falling back on the table.

Garrus stalked towards the table menacingly, a soft growl erupted from his throat as his eyes fell on the mark on Emily's neck. He reached for the empty bottle and looked at it.

'Jack Daniels Whiskey?' He turned disapproving eyes at Jack, "Go to your bunk, now."

"All right all right! But if you two are going to fuck on the table, make sure you clean up after yourselves, people eat off this thing!" She said flicking Garrus off.

He pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose as he turned his body towards Emily's who was still laying on the table giggling softly to herself.

"Now what can I do for you?" Emily said in a sing song voice, "you've shot me, AND you bit me, here I thought you would be happy to see me" she cried out shaking a finger under his chin. "Ya fucked me and then ya bit me. The former was pretty damn good by the way. Probably one of the best lays I've ever had! Not saying I slept around, there was of course Kaidan..." she rumbled quietly.

She sat up quickly, wrapping her arms around her legs and tucking her chin on her knee and stared up at him.

"Why did you do that Garrus?" She asked heavily, her eyes swirling with black clouds.

Garrus blinked rapidly his mind working quickly trying to find an answer to defuse the situation.

"It's not like...I didn't enjoy it...I did...a lot but...why...why me? I thought we were friends, I was...am? With Kaidan. God I don't know!" She said frustration making her eyes swirl with black a bit more.

"Fuck...we fucked when I'm suppose to be with Kaidan. Or was I ever with Kaidan? I mean...for you guys its been two years...for me though...for me..." her eyes drifted close as small tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

Garrus sat on the chair, staring blankly wondering how to answer.

"Emily...I...Look this isn't-" he looked up as he strained to give an answer.

Emily's head laid against her knees, "...oouhh...(hic)" a small snore escaped from her lips.

Garrus gave a deep sigh, "Good night Emily..."

Emily woke, in her bed still wearing whiskey scented clothes from the night before, she ran her fingers through her tangled hair and groaned.

'No hang over, at least but how the hell did I get here? Wasn't I...talking to Jack' She shook her head burying her face in her hands.

"EDI?"

"Yes Commander?"

"How far are we to Alchera?"

"One hour, Commander."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower and gear up, tell Joker to meet me in the Cargo Bay in 45 minutes."

"Understood, Commander, logging you out."  
She trudged up the small set of stairs and made her way into the bathroom, taking a look in the mirror she wasn't worse for wear.

'Gotta love being a biotic with cybernetics. No hangovers for the win...if I could only remember what happened last night...' she quickly stripped and stepped under the hot water.

She strode into the cargo bay, a mug of coffee in one hand, her helmet in the other. She turned her attention to Joker, noting the paleness of his skin and the way he held himself while leaning against the shuttle. Garrus caught her eye who was meticulously inspecting his sniper rifle and avoiding her gaze.

"Full armor and weapons? Really?" Joker scoffed. "EDI ran a scan on the planet, there is nothing there but ice and-"

"Ghosts" Emily interrupted..

"Can't shoot ghosts" Garrus commented slightly under his breath.

"Not for the lack of trying" taking a sip of her coffee.

"So who's gonna drive the shuttle?" Joker asked.

"Garrus can drive, you two are staying in the shuttle anyway."

"No, Joker can stay in the shuttle I'll go with you."

"I don't think so, you couldn't handle the cold in Noveria and you got sick. Alchera is colder."

"I don't care."

"Garrus, this is an order" she said firmly. "You're staying on that shuttle, understood?"

Garrus growled softly as he peered down at Emily. After a moment he clipped the rifle to his back, "Understood...Commander Shepard."

"E-emily..." Joker tried to interject.

"Not right now Jeff" she brushed him off climbing into the shuttle.

She sprawled in the corner staring out the window her fingers drumming a beat on her helmet. Joker let out a sigh and climbed in after her, settling himself in the cushioned seat strapping himself in. He focused his eyes on the glowing ice blue planet below them.

It was cold, colder than she thought possible. Emily could feel it seep into her armor even with the activated the built in heat. At the crash site she walked through the shattered remains of the old Normandy. He mind being berated by flashing memories flashed causing silent tears to swell up and course down her cheeks.

She walked to the Mako and placed her hand on it, remembering the hours she spent in there hanging out with Garrus while he worked on it from their escapades. She activated the beacon causing the Monument to drop in front of the now silent and still Mako. She rested her head against it and let out a quiet sob.

Her eye caught something glinting in the snow, she picked it up to discover a missing dog tag. She held it tight in her hands as she found more of them had littered the snowy field. She let out another sob before moving to collect them. This cold had chilled her body and soul. Counting the tags, she came up with twenty, twenty tags that she held against her chest. She paced around the local noticing one last gleaming object, 'My...helmet? Psh, safety first huh?' her armored finger tracing the crack on the visor.

She closed her eyes as visions flooded her mind, watching the last pod fly off, drifting into space, and then...silence...cold...dark...silence. Only sounds of her heavy breathing and the hiss of the depleting air tank. She pulled the helmet into her lap and keeled over unable to breathe. She reached for her air tank realizing it was still connected and flowing. Her gaze had turned hazy, her body no longer able to sustain her weight she plummeted into the ground.

Garrus stood up and paced the confines of the shuttle, stepping over Joker's sprawled legs. He was starting to feel restless as the minutes dragged to hours.

"Joker, Officer Vakarian, Commander Shepard has lost consciousness" EDI's voice flooded the small shuttle with panic.

"Shit shit shit shit! Garrus go find her! I'll inform medbay!" Joker panicked as the door to the shuttle flung open.

Garrus bursted out of the shuttle onto the snow charging to the crash site. His eyes caught the monument and the unconscious Shepard under it. He quickly lifted her from the snow as the a round object fell into the snow.  
He glared down at it with a bit of hesitation, "Oh Emily..." before he could take another step from the site Emily ruffled in his arms.  
"Noo...my helmet...safety...first..." Emily murmured quietly, her hands weakly reaching for the helmet.

He stepped back grabbing the helmet placing it on her stomach, "Emily...what am I gonna do with you?"

Her arms tightened around it and shivered. Garrus felt this and urged onwards to the shuttle. He pulled her tightly into his arms as Joker took the shuttle off back to Normandy, a soft soothing song filtered through his subharmonics as he tried to comfort the prone woman in his arms. He pried the helmet out of her arms and set it on the chair across from him and curled Emily tighter around his body cursing silently at the armor barrier between them.

"Is...is that her helmet?" Joker asked suddenly noticing it on the seat.

"Yeah..." said Garrus.

"Shit...oh shit..." Joker moaned suddenly pale.

"Just get us to the Normandy" he said throwing Joker a glare.

The Cargo bay was mercifully empty, as the shuttle finally landed and the lift closed. Garrus carried Emily straight up the elevator into the loft. He quickly stripped her out of her armor and under armor down to her military issued under garments. He bit off a curse as he pulled off his gloves and began to run his palms up and down her arms and legs.

"Emily c'mon..." He murmured softly as he tugged her into his lap, her legs straddling his as her face pressed into his neck.

His arms now slid up and down her back but froze suddenly as he felt something warm and moist press into his neck.

"Emily...?" he pulled her away to examine her.

"Garrus..." she looked up at him, tangled hair curling around her face and shoulders making her already large eyes seem larger, drowning him in to its depths.

Her fingers moved suddenly, unclasping his armor and tossing the body piece to the floor, her fingers quickly drifted to his leg armor before his hands closed over hers.

"Emily..." he gazed into her sullen face, "...no, not this way." Garrus pulled her fingers off of him causing her to stop.

She let out a soft sob and looked up at him again, her eyes swimming in tears.

"Please...I just...I just want to feel something...not this cold inside me...please...Garrus..." her bottom lip trembled weakening his resolve.

Her hand drifted to the back of his neck and ghosted towards the base of his fringe. She dug her nails softly in and trailed her hand to his waist giving it a light squeeze, his lower plate shifting in the process.

"Garrus...I need you..." she moaned softly.

Her head flew back, long dark hair cascading down her back, revealing her neck in the lighting. The scars of his bite mark illuminated by her pale skin. Instinct took hold as he sunk his teeth into her neck, his hips surging up into hers.

"Take it off..." she whispered as her fingers were digging deeper into his fringe.

His hand flew quickly to the clasp yanking it off. Slipping his hand inside he pulled out his manhood and groaned as she arched up against him, her panties suddenly gone along with her bra.

His tongue snaked down and circled her nipple as she lifted herself up and plunged him deep into her. Her face buried in his neck as he could feel her blunt teeth biting and licking his neck, causing him to growl and tighten his hold. Pulling her against him he surged into her repeatedly, feeling her walls closing around his shaft.

She clenched tightly around him one more time, her climax taking her quickly.

"Garruuuuusss..." His name escaped from her lips causing him to pulse into her one more time before they fell limp back onto the couch, her head tucked under his neck with her arms around his cowl. He traced lazy circles on her back as he felt her breathing stabilize.

He took a deep breath "Emily?" his hands moved to her arms to gently pull her off his chest, only to watch her head fall forward her eyes closed in sleep.

"Damn it..."


	25. Chapter 25

Repercussions And Dead Ends

She wakes up suddenly in her bed, naked, alone and covered in a new batch of scratches and bites. Her hands map her body again as she shakes her head ruefully. Her fingers trace the slightly torn up skin of her neck.

'I really should ask him about the neck biting thing. Maybe its like hickeys?' she mused silently as she stretches her sore muscles.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Plot course for Citadel. Might as well get this show done and over with."

"Understood, Commander. ETA 3 hours."

Emily nodded silently and made her way to her armory, digging into her casual clothes she found a pair of cargo pants and a shirt that would partially cover her neck. Slipping her feet into her combat boots she pulled her long hair into a ponytail and descended the elevator to the mess hall.

It was empty, typical considering it was in the middle of the night cycle. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate and settled herself on the table with a datapad balanced on her knee and began to read.

Garrus rubbed his eyes as he stared at the number sequence on the console knowing he had to take a break before he broke something. No matter how many times he plugged in the numbers something was off.

_'It's not the numbers that are off,_ it's you', a snide voice whispered in his mind._ 'You claim you have no human fetish and look at what you've done, not once but twice. You had your Commander under you...'_

'I don't have a human fetish!' He growled back, his fingers gripping the edge of the console hard.

_'Do you really believe that? Ever since you've met her, all your dreams have been filled with her...Go ahead, think of a hot and sexy turian woman...I dare you...'_

Garrus closed his eyes, trying to picture dainty claws, smaller fridge, piercing green eyes...only for it to morph into the last image of Emily, head thrown back, legs open wide and him surging deep into her. He let out a low growl as his plates shifted and groaned as the images continued to flash across his minds eye.

'I need a drink...a strong drink...' he quickly turned and walked out of the battery only to see the object of his desires sitting on the table. He froze and struggled to fight his instincts to take her again, just to push her down on the table and have his way with her.

"What is it with you and sitting on tables?" he blurted out.

She flinched slightly, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"What is it with you and sneaking up on people?"

"Why are you awake shouldn't you still be sleeping?" he countered as he slowly made his way to the table.

She turned her attention back to the datapad in her hand and ignored him. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she sensed him moving behind her, his chin lightly resting on her shoulder.

"What are you reading...?" he breathed softly into her ear, causing her to shiver and stiffen up.

She turned her head slightly towards him, his nose lightly brushing her cheek, her eye focused on him.

"Does it matter?" she asked softly.

"Do you plan on answering any of my questions?"

"That depends."

"Oh?" his hand slid up her arm, gently caressing it.

"Yeah, why are you wearing armor?" she breathed softly her cheek lightly nuzzling his nose.

He pulled back with a small chuckle thanking the spirits that his armor also hid the state of his body, the erection pressing tightly against his leg.

"We're on a Cerberus ship, who is known to dislike aliens. Why wouldn't I be in armor?"

She turned to look at him fully, eyes large in her pale face.

"It's my ship, they know better."

He reached for her, pulling her to the edge of the table, her back pressed into his chest as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I'll keep that in mind," he nuzzled his nose into her neck, inhaling her scent. "So again, why are you awake?" he continued to ask her, his hands sliding up and down her arms.

"Can't sleep, clowns will eat me," she said with a small smirk on her face.

He focused his attention on the panel of his visor, as it gave him a description and image of a clown.

"I don't see how a ridiculous looking thing can be considered scary," he drawled softly.

"Look up Pennywise, circa 1990," She mumbled as she leaned into his arms.

He quirked a brow as the images flooded his visor.

"Aha, well that explains it," he continued to squeeze her arm. "Well do you need help sleeping?"

"Thank you but no," she said softly, pulling away from him slightly and sliding off the table.

He moved quickly, pinning her against the table, arms on either side of her.

"Emily...we still need to talk..." he said while leaning into her.

"There is nothing to talk about, Garrus..." her eyes focused on his chest.

"Yes there is..." his eyes scanning the scars he left on her.

She shuddered and pressed herself hard into his chest, her legs suddenly weakened. Her head lifting up slightly, her lips parted as her tongue lightly licked her bottom lip.

'Her lips...they look so...soft,' he thought as he dipped his head and ran his tongue across her bottom lip.

Her tongue made contact with his as he pulled her tighter against him, exploring each other's mouths.

Heat pooled into her core as the rough texture of his tongue caressed hers weakening her resolve.

"Garrus..." she whispered pulling away slightly, looking up at his dark eyes filled with desire.

Flashes of Kaidan's face shimmered across her mind. She winced at the images as her hands moved up to his chest slowly pushing him away.

"No...I can't...we can't. Not till we...I figure out...what this is..."

She dropped the datapad on the table and walked into the elevator. The last thing she saw was her turian standing with his head bowed to his chest.

* * *

"I see..." Emily said.

Anderson had stonewalled her on the information she requested on the whereabouts of Kaidan Alenko and Clara.

Nodding mutely at her old Captain, Emily walked out of his office with Kasumi and Jack on her heels.

Jack shared a look with Kasumi who just shrugged and activated her cloak.

"Why don't you two go shopping or something, I'll let Miranda know to give everyone a small break to get some things done before we pick up our next recruit," Emily said dismissively as she walked into Dark Star with Jack on her heels.

The two walked towards the bar and ordered their drinks. Jack took the moment to look around the small crowd.

"We should come here when its packed, might be more fun," Jack commented as she fingered the brightly colored glass in front of her.

"Small talk Jack?" Emily teased as she knocked back a jello shot.

"Figured you could use it. You've been out of it since that night we got drunk in the mess hall."

Emily smiled sadly and nodded.

"Fair enough, ask away," She said while reaching for another brightly colored shot.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's going on with you and the turian?" Jack asked her eyes focused briefly on Emily's shoulder hidden under her shirt at the bite mark there.

Emily taken aback by the question blinked slowly, thinking how to answer.

"Garrus has been with me through the beginning, before you know... I died. He and I got pretty close, bonding over a Mako I kept wrecking. Probably on purpose..." Emily laughs slightly as she brushed her hair off her face taking another shot.

"And this Kaidan? You seemed torn about not getting the info on him."

Emily hesitated before answering, "We were...lovers. Well it only happened once but it built up to that point...I think. He wanted wedding bells and white dresses, the whole shebang...and I...I didn't know what I wanted. I just went along with it I guess."

Her faced grimaced at the empty jello shot. In a moment she gestured the barkeep to bring five more.

Jack sat analyzing her reactions before stealing one of the shots herself, "So where does Garrus fit into the equation if you had Kaidan back then?"

"He wasn't interested, I thought anyway, but...after Omega he proved me wrong. Maybe it was the whole cross species thing that got in the way back then?" Emily looked uncertain by her own answer.

She let her eyes drift to an alluring turian male with pretty markings. He lifted his glass to her with a smile before gulping it down as she did the same in return.

She let a deep sigh come forth before sluggishly turning to her right, "Kasumi you can get out of that cloak now and join the conversation anytime."

"Shit! How long have you been standing there?!" Jack yelled as she sloshed whiskey on her chest.

"Since you two walked in here," Kasumi grinned as she reached for one of the shots. "How'd you know I was here?"

Emily lightly tapped the back of her neck, "Biotic. Tactical cloaks give me a weird vibrating feel when they're in use close to me."

"Yeah? I heard your dossier said you went without an implant for quite a while. Up still Cerberus finally implanted you with one right? What's it like?" Kasumi asked curiously as she reached towards the back of Emily's neck.

"Like lightning dancing under your skin. With the implant, it feels stronger. It's a bit hard to control but on the battlefield, the lightning is dancing in my veins and its like music inside me," Emily's cheeks flushed with alcohol.

"Yeah...that it is, that it is..." Jack hummed to herself sharing a smile with Emily.

"We should spar sometimes," Emily said with a sudden look of glee on her face. "Miranda would shit bricks."

"Fuck yeah! I'll take you on any time!" Jack nudged Emily's shoulder lightly.

"Well..." Emily suddenly pushed herself up from the table unsteadily, "How about now?"

"Emily you're drunk, it would not be a good idea..." Kasumi said as she quickly moved to catch her.

"Noooo that'll make it fun! Right Jack?!" Emily said as she wrapped her other arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Hell yea lets go!" Jack yelled her fist going into the air.

The drunken trio made it back to the ship with no problem amidst giggling and small girl talk. The airlock hissed open and the trio was confronted by a turian in blue armor, arms across his chest.

"Buuuuusted!" Emily and Jack crowed. The two rushed Garrus tackling him to the ground.

"C'mon! Jack lets go!" Emily said quickly climbing to her feet and making a run for the elevator.

Garrus groaned and watched as the two women slammed into the elevator.

"Ohoho, so you're the turian..." a soft voice chimed in from above him. "Mmm, not bad, not bad at all."

"What...just...happened?" Joker cracked a laugh, "D-did the great Garrus Vakarian just get knocked over by two girls?! Two DRUNK girls?!"

Garrus quickly got to his feet and growled at Joker causing him to take a step back with his hands held out in a pacifying manner.

"Everyone clear out!" Emily yelled as soon as the elevator door opened on the cargo bay. Her hoodie dropping to the floor as she lifted her arms up over her head in stretched.

She watched in amusement as a few Cerberus employees quickly scattered to the side lines. Tossing her long hair off her face she turned to look at Jack and grinned.

"Hey EDI put some music on will ya?" Emily shouted, she nodded as heavy metal type music flooded the cargo bay, Jack strolling up to her with a grin matching hers.

"You ready for this?" Jack asked as she rotated her shoulders and balled her fists, biotics flickering to life between them.

"Hell yeah!" Emily shot off a shockwave at Jack's feet, causing the smaller woman to stumble slightly.

Jack's grin spread wider as her eyes glittered in glee, her fist flying towards Emily's side covered in biotic energy. The two flew apart, biotic energy dancing over their bodies as the crew began shouting bets.

The two flew towards each other again in a charge, fists flying and dancing as they weaved and found each others weaknesses. Their biotic charge radiating like lightning.

Jack's fist connected with Emily's stomach, causing her to crumple to the ground panting up at the ceiling. Jack's face leaned over hers with a scowl, before Emily leg swiped her slamming her to the ground beside her.

"Shit...you do like it rough. You're alright," Jack panted as she quickly rolled to her feet and trudged to her bunk.

"Wake me up when you need me!" She called out leaving Emily laying on the ground.

Emily closed her eyes, her arm slung across her face exhausted. She knew the cargo bay had emptied once Jack had left but she say there with the vibrations of the music echoing against her back. In her exhaustion steady tears streaked down her cheeks.

'Where are you...Kaidan...' a pain filling her chest.

Her mind drifted until arms curled up under her.

"No...put me down..." she said her fist beating into a metal chest plate. She opened her eyes to see Garrus' visage, his eyes dark with sadness.

"I'm sorry Emily..." he said not looking at her as he carried her into the elevator.

****"S'okay..." she mumbled as blackness filled her vision and swallowed her whole.


	26. Chapter 26

Beyond the Horizon

Emily stared at the tank curiously, her finger lightly tapping the glass causing air bubbles to fly up into the water.

"You're going to open it aren't you?" Garrus asked, mandibles held tightly against his cheeks in disapproval.

"Mhm..." she mumbled as she continued to stare at the krogan in the tank.

"Even if I strongly think it is a bad idea?" Garrus continued.

"Okeer sacrificed his life for him, like we're most likely sacrificing our lives for the whole galaxy. I'm not going to put anything I can use to waste Garrus," she said with a commanding voice. "Get out Garrus, I don't want him to see a turian as soon as he opens his eyes."

Garrus growled and stormed out the room, turned and glared as the green light turned red. He began to pace outside the door, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Emily studied the tank her hand pressed lightly against the glass, "Open it EDI."

Emily watched as the water drained from the tank, before the glass slowly slid upwards. Her eyes focused on the krogan's face.

Its eyes blinked open, instinctually surveying the room. After it's observation was complete it's eyes locked onto Shepard before launching at her slamming her into a table, it's well muscled arm pressed against her throat.

"Human. Female. Before you die, I need a name." it said in a cold detached voice.

"I'm Commander Shepard, and I don't take threats lightly. I suggest you relax," Emily's body began to flicker with her biotic flare.

"Not your name. Mine. I am trained, I know things, but the tank... Okeer couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow," it spoke in a husky tone. "Warlord, legacy, grunt...grunt... 'Grunt' was among the last it has no meaning. It'll do..."

"Well then Grunt, I suggest you stand down before I blow a nice new hole into your body," Emily said pressing her hand against the krogan's side causing him to laugh.

"You've got quad, human. I'll give you that much," Grunt laughed again as he released her. "Got anything to eat around here?"

"Yeah c'mon, mess hall is this way. Oh, and don't mind the turian outside the door."

"Turian eh? I smell him on you," he chuckled as he pounded her on the back.

Garrus watched in amazement as the two exited the room, laughter bubbling between them as the krogan tossed him an assessing look.

"He's big for a turian. And smells like you. You two mates?" Grunt eyes sized up the turian in blue armor.

"Keep asking questions, and I won't feed you," Emily drawled as she made her way into the elevator.

"Commander The Illusive Man would like to speak to you," EDI's blue orb popped up in front of the elevator.

"Alright, uh...Garrus take him to the mess hall."

She made her way into the briefing room and stepped into the holographic circle that connected her directly to the Illusive Man.

"So Shepard, I think we have them, Horizon - one of our colonies in the Terminus Systems - just went silent."

"Mordin's almost done with the countermeasure I'll take my team and check it out."

"Good to know, very good to know... oh, and Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to hurry, someone you know is on that planet... Kaidan Alenko."

Emily froze, and schooled her face into polite blankness as her heart began to pound hard in her chest.

"Good to know," she echoed his sentiments and stepped out of the portal and rubbed her forehead.

"Joker."

"Yes Emily?"

"Fly us directly to Horizon, quickest way possible."

"Understood Emily."

She sank down into the ground staring blindly into the wall. Not even blinking when Kasumi popped up in front of her and sat down across from her.

"Emily..."

"Don't 'Sumi just...don't. I'm scared...so so fucking scared. Collectors hitting a planet where Kaidan's on. What if we're too late?"

"Hey Joker what's our ETA?" Kasumi yelled suddenly.

"Uh...6 hours, maybe 5."

"Okay good!" Kasumi said quickly tugging Emily to her feet. "Let's get some drink on!"

* * *

Emily paced the confines of the shuttle, stepping over Garrus' legs as she continued to walk back and forth. Jack was tucked into a corner, her legs pulled up to her chest as her head bobbed along to music from her headphones.

Garrus stretched his foot out slowly with eyes slightly narrowed causing Emily to trip and glare at him with eyes wide and dark with swirling emotions. He let out a sigh and with a quick grab, pulled her into his lap.

"Sit still," he growled into her ear.

"No," she growled back and quickly surging to her feet to continue her pacing. She moved to the window and watched as they drew closer to the planet.

"Kaidan's on there," she said. "The collectors have hit it..."

Garrus' face twitched at the name.

She pushed away from the window and continued to pace, eyes narrowed as she moved.

Garrus raised to his feet before pinning her against the wall.

"Hold yourself together," he said, a hand lightly touching her cheek.

She blinked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Garrus..." her hand going over his scarred cheek.

"It'll be okay, I promise," he lightly nuzzled her cheek.

They landed shortly, Emily gripped her shotgun and nodded to Jack and Garrus.

"Let's do this..." she said before charging off.

"Glad Mordin's thing worked," Jack grumbled as she charged after Emily.

Garrus growled angrily as Emily charged ahead, careless of the danger she put herself in. He had seen her shoulder fly back with a small splatter of bright red blood before she charged into the collector, quickly knocking it down and feeding it full of shotgun bullets.

They found the bodies, in stasis, faces contorted in fear. Found empty pods and more collectors and modified husks. She managed to find a new weapon too, quickly slinging it on her back without giving it much study. They found one survivor, hiding in one of the buildings and led them towards the AA guns pointed directly at the Collector ship. In but a moment Emily had gone running off again. Her eyes bright with rage and biotic energy crackled along her skin, Jack glowing just as bright sporting a savage smile.

'Spirits...she's..beautiful...' Garrus thought as he watched her dance across the field heedless of the pain in her shoulder.

"EDI get that tower running!" Emily yelled into the comm as she dived for cover. Wincing from pain as she ripped open a medi-gel and slapped it on her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ you're insane!" Jack yelled as she slammed next to Emily reaching for the medi-gel and applying it to her bare midriff.

"More incoming Commander," EDI's voice echoed into their comms.

A giant flying collector came, mouth open with body parts hanging out of it flew over their heads.

"Oh fuck..." Emily paled as she looked at it.

"Concussive rounds, Jack, stay in cover and put that gun of yours to good use."

Emily rolled out readying the particle rifle she had found and quickly took aim, dodging incoming fire. When she ran out of ammo she grunted then balled her fists as biotic energy crackled over her skin. Her arm surged with power before she closed her eyes and charged into the creature, causing it to explode and disintegrate, her body tossed into the air and slamming into a crate.

She blinked up at Garrus who stared down at her worriedly. She gave him a small smile and held out her hand for assistance.

"Are you fucking insane?" he shook her slightly.

She smiled crookedly up at him and nodded.

"Should know the answer to that by now."

"Commander, the guns are now online."

"Fire at will!" Emily yelled as the guns came to life, shot after shot aimed at the Collector Ship. In seconds the ship was decimated signaling it's retreat.

"No! You let them get away!" a man said shouting at Emily.

Emily's fist balled tightly at her side in frustration.

"You did all you could Shepard," Garrus said softly.

"Shepard? I know that name..." the man said staring at her with dawning horror.

"Commander Emily Shepard, Captain of the Normandy. First human Spectre and Savior of the Citadel. You're in the presence of a legend, Delan...and a ghost," Kaidan reached the group, his once warm eyes now muddled with cold anger.

"Kaidan..." Emily's voice almost cracked as her mind filled with a swarm of emotions.

"All the good people we lost, and you get left behind, figures," Delan growled angrily as he turned away.

"I thought you were dead, Emily. We all did," Kaidan took a step closer to Emily, his eyes crossed with Garrus' before his arms went around Emily.

She buried her face in his neck and shuddered slightly as she struggled to contain her tears. He pulled away slightly and caressed her cheek.

"It's been too long, Kaidan," her cheek nuzzling his hand. "How've you been?"

"Is that all you have to say? You show up after two years and act like nothing happened. I thought we had something Emily, something real, I loved you. Thinking you were dead tore me apart. How could you put me through that?! Why didn't you try to contact me? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?!" anger brimming in his eyes as he pushed Emily away.

She stumbled back her eye's waning in pain, "I...I was dead, Kaidan you have to believe that. Otherwise I would have tried contacting you! I even asked Anderson where you were but he refused to tell me!" She palmed her hands, "Cerberus rebuilt me...they gave me a second chance even if it was to stop the Collectors from taking human colonies..."

"You're with Cerberus? You too Garrus? Can't believe the reports were right..."

"So you knew...that Emily was alive?" Garrus growled out, taking a protective step closer to Emily. "And you didn't even try finding her? And yet you claimed to love her?" Garrus scoffed, his arm reaching for Emily's waist to pull her closer to him.

"Rumors said she was with Cerberus. I didn't want to believe that, let alone that you were alive."

"You knew what Cerberus did, we destroyed a lot of their bases and yet you work for them! You betrayed the Alliance, you betrayed me."

"Kaidan...you know me...you know I'd only do this for the right reasons. You saw them, they're attacking human colonies. And Cerberus is the only one willing to do something about it."

"I want to believe you, I really do...but not Cerberus. What if they're the ones behind it? Working with the Collectors?"

"Damnit Kaidan, you're so focused on Cerberus you're not seeing the bigger picture," Emily bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from crying out loud. She leaned into Garrus' arms as she struggled to breath.

"You've changed, but at least I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier, always am and always will be," he said, taking a step back.

"Kaidan...please...I could use you on my team, it'll be like old times..."

"Old times? Ha, those are gone. Whatever was between us? It's done, it's over. Goodbye Emily, take care of yourself."

Emily froze, pain filled her heart as she fell to the ground. Garrus flung himself at Kaidan enraged. His mailed fist meeting Kaidan's bare face.

"You fucking asshole," Garrus growled angrily as his fists swung repeatedly at Kaidan.

"Garrus stop!" Emily yelled as she jumped to her feet to tackle Garrus.

Kaidan growled out angrily as his biotics flashed across his body, he flung both Emily and Garrus off him. He charged after Garrus, swinging a biotic covered fist. Garrus dodged then twisted Kaidan's wrist sending him spiraling to the ground.

"Give me one good reason not to break your fucking arm," Garrus growled as he added a bit of pressure.

"You should be happy Garrus, you can have her now. I saw that mark on her neck, you already fucked her didn't you?!" Kaidan's face grew with rage, "she cheated on me, with you even. You were suppose to be my friend and you fuck her behind my back."

"ENOUGH!" Emily yelled, tossing a shockwave at the two of them.

"Vakarian get your ass on the shuttle, I'll talk to you on the ship and as for you Kaidan," she gave him a hard glare, "go to hell..."

Jack approached the group sneering, "Well shit...I'm glad I came."

"Hey pretty boy..." she leaned down over Kaidan's face drawing back one biotic covered fist and driving it into his face knocking him out. "That's for hurting her. Next time I see you, you better watch your back."

As she rose back to her feet she gazed out the the still furious turian, "And as for you blue man, good job. You're fucking alright in my book. Drinks on me after she rips you a new asshole."

Joker swallowed the bile of fear that was sliding up his throat as he watched the vid from Horizon, he recognized that look in Emily's face. It had flashed up at him before she had recognized him.

Dead.

Soulless.

Lost.

He shivered as Emily walked onto the ship, her eyes cold and blank as she scanned the suddenly quiet CIC.

"I'll be in my room, No one is allowed to bother me unless the reapers or the collectors are knocking on the fucking door."

"Emily, The Illusive Man would like to speak with you," said Miranda almost biting her tongue.

"Tell him he can go to hell for sending me there in the first place."

"Er...okay..."

Emily made her way into the elevator and stepped into her room. Sinking to the floor she stared blankly at her hands.

'Traitor...is that what I am?'

She dragged herself around the room, pacing about as her mind attempted to sort out the emotions. Her eyes fell upon the picture of Kaidan on her nightstand. Her fingers coiled around the edge before slamming it flat against the counter shattering the glass.

****'Son of a bitch...'


	27. Chapter 27

Garrus leaned in front of her door staring at the red lock. He gazed long and hard before placing his head on the cold metal.

'I'm here for you...' he whispered in his mind.

Emily closed her eyes as she felt a warm presence standing outside her soul, she moved quietly towards the door and placed her hand on it. Her heart beating slowly in her chest as silent tears coursed down her cheeks.

'I know...' she slowly sank to the ground in slumber.

Emily blinked her eyes open as her door whooshed open revealing Jack and Kasumi.

"C'mon girl," Jack said bending down and lifting Emily up by her arms.

"Huh? What? How did you two get in?" Emily asked brushing locks of hair off her face.

"Kasumi hacked the door. C'mon we're going to go get drunk. Did you know Kasumi has the bar downstairs filled!?" Jack said with glee.

"Shit? Really?" Emily asked while rubbing a hand across her stomach. "Does it come with food too?"

Kasumi grinned and pulled out a bag of brightly colored straw candy.

"Oh my god! Twizzlers?!" Emily yelled as she reached for the bag and held it to her chest.

"And chocolate!" Kasumi said with a shit eating grin.

"Wait..when...how?" Emily asked suddenly suspicious.

"When we were at the Citadel I 'found' a few crates of Earth junk food," Kasumi said rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back, her face only showing innocence.

"Found eh?" Emily stared down at Kasumi watching her grin spread into a full blown smile. "Fuck fine, let's go. Lemme uh..." she looks down at her body taking in the tiny shorts and exercise bra. "Get dressed?"

"Don't bother the mess is empty," Jack said waving a hand and pulling Emily into the elevator.

The trio ran into the Port Observation, seeing Kelly and Gabby already sitting at the bar, drink in hand.

"Hey Commander!" Kelly gushed handing Emily a bright pink drink.

Emily took a sip, her eyes widen in pleasure.

"Ohh, this tastes good," Emily said settling on the bar stool and beginning to sip her drink.

"Hey Emily? I just want to make sure you're feeling okay...?" Kelly's voice was soft as she placed a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Yeah, fine," Emily said with a snort and chugging the rest of the pink drink. "Just keep the drinks coming and I'll be even more than fine."

* * *

"I was dead for two years! TWO YEARS!" Emily shouts as she leans back on the counter, legs gently kicking against the cool metal shelf. "How was I suppose to send him a message from the afterlife? And to top it off he tells me he 'loved' me. Really? We fucked for ONE night. And he 'loved' me!" Emily continued to laugh.

"So did you love him?" Kelly asked swirling her straw and blinking at Emily with amusement on her face.

Emily looked down at her drink, running a finger along the rim.

"Love is complicated isn't it? Hell I don't even know what it means." she holds up a finger at Kelly seeing her slowly start to answer. "Sure I love my shotgun, I love this ship, hell I even love you too Joker you fucking creeper!" She flicks a corner of the room off and Joker's laughter echoes into the room.

"I love you too Emi now gonna bring me a drink or what?" he asks teasingly.

"Someone get that man a drink!" Emily says swinging back slightly and almost falling, her drink dripping onto her chest.

"I do not think the pilot should be inebriated, Commander," EDI's voice droned with a slight hint of amusement.

"Awe you're no fun, EDI!" Joker complains good naturedly.

Emily lays on the counter, her legs bent at the knees as she wiggles to get comfortable, feeling Jack swat her ass.

"Hey Jack."

"Huh?"

"I want a tattoo. Hook me up."

"Shit for real?" Jack asks excitement flashing in her eyes.

"Yeah, get your tattoo gun and don't lie and say you don't have one. I saw it when I was in your room," Emily said smiling drunkenly at Jack.

"Alright be right back!" She dashes out of the room and Emily closes her eyes slightly, lifting up her drink to sip through a straw.

The door opens shortly and Jack returns, a small black case in her hand as her eyes rove over Emily's body.

"So where and what do you want?" Jack asks as she sets the case on the barstool and runs a hand down Emily's back.

"Shoulder blade and here..." Emily says typing something into her Omni-tool as Jack's pings.

"Huh, briar rose seems fitting and girly at the same time," Jack makes a noise of approval as she begins to set up the machine.

"Oh hey turn this song up!" Emily calls out to Kasumi who's parked in front of the karaoke machine.

Emily closed her eyes and smiled as the lyrics filled the room. She let out a soft sigh and began to sing along.

"The first time I was afraid I was petrified..." she lets out a soft hiss as Jack began to work on the outline of her tattoo.

"Stay still!" Jack says swatting her ass again.

"It feels good tho..." Emily lets out a soft moan and wiggles slightly.

Kelly's eyes widen as she notices the faded claw marks on Emily's hips.

"Uh Commander..." Kelly asks as she lightly touches one.

"Don't want to talk about it," Emily hisses and grits her teeth.

"So you're back from outer space, got that whiney bitch look on your face~!" Jack mutters as she slowly fills the outline in, her tongue peeking out lightly between her lips.

Emily drifts off as the sensations of the needle piercing her skin lulls her into a state of contentment. Eyes half closed she listens to the girls sing song after song while the hum of Jack's tattoo gun moves over her skin.

"So Emily...who was better in bed?" Jack asks quietly.

"No one told me it'd be blue...but yeah...Garrus...definitely Garrus," Emily lets out another moan and her hips wiggle against the cold metal of the counter.

"Shit Em, stop moving..." Jack grunts as she swats Emily's ass again causing her to giggle.

"Starting to sound like you like it." Jack grins and shakes her head.

The door whooshed open, the girls go quiet except for the sound of the karaoke machine and Jack's tattoo gun.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Garrus asks as he notices Emily's half naked form on the counter and Jack using some strange contraption on her back.

"Emily wanted a tattoo so I'm giving her one." Jack tosses a grin to Garrus and returns back to work.

Garrus leans over Jack's shoulder, taking in the supple muscles of Emily's back as the tattoo fills in with color, a soft pale blue with a mote of red in the center. Black thorns wrapped around the stem. He takes a deep breath and shudders as he catches the scent of her arousal and her blood.

"I uh...I gotta go...More calibrations to do," he says and makes a hasty retreat to his room.

"Wonder what his problem is," Kasumi asks getting up slowly and moving towards the door.

The door whooshed open again and this time Kasumi was face to face with Miranda who had four datapads in her arms.

"The Illusive Man sent more Dossiers to add to the crew list Emily, take a look and give Joker your course," she drops the datapads by Emily's head and reaching for a bottle of wine.

"Of course he would," Emily gives a long sigh turning her head to stare at Miranda.

"Hey Mira anyone ever tell you that you have a nice ass?" Emily slaps her hand across it.

Miranda lets out a soft laugh and settles on a barstool, wine in hand as she reaches for one of the datapads.

"Seems your friend Tali's on Haestorm and could use some help," Mira says holding the datapad up to Emily's face.

"Tell Joker to set a course to Haestorm then," Emily mumbles as she rests her head on her hands.

"Almost done with the tattoo..." Jack grunts as she finishes it up.

* * *

Emily and Jack charge off a head, while Garrus takes a spot up top to snipe incoming geth.

"This fucking place is frying my shields!" Jack swears up a storm while Emily echoes her sentiments.

"Mine too," Emily grumbles as Garrus laughs sarcastically in their comms.

"Fuck you Vakarian," Emily growls as she charges a geth, her shotgun blasting a hole clear through its abdomen.

"Thought you already did," Jack comments back sarcastically.

"Ah shut it," Emily growls as she slams into the wall panting reaching for her helmet and tugging it off.

"Put your helmet back on," Garrus' voice comes through hard and angry.

"Fuck you, no," Emily turns to look at Garrus position behind her and flicks him the bird.

"Don't make me come down there," he grunts taking the head off a geth to Emily's right.

"Right and do what? Spank me?" Emily taunts, anger lacing her voice as well.

Emily peeks over the wall, taking note of Jack's location and moves to her right. Her right foot sliding back as she prepares for a charge only to be slammed into a wall and a gloved taloned hand gripping her shoulder.

Emily looks up at Garrus' face seeing the clenched jaw and the mandibles tight against his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growls as he reaches for her helmet and attempts to put it on her head.

"None of your goddamn business Vakarian," she growls, sliding a hand up his chest and pushing him back away from her. She tosses her head, and charges off, a laugh escaping as she hears him growl angrily.

She attaches the charges to the stone pillar and quickly dive behind cover. She and Jack share a smile before the two charge through the doors and look around.

"I wish Shepard was here to see this..." Tali's voice plays from a recorder.

"I am here..." Emily grins as she looks at Tali's image. She moves towards a window panel and palms it open, seeing a quarian injured and pinned down by geth. She jumps over the barrier and charges to his location.

"Kal?" Emily hands him a med-gel.

"Nice to finally see a friendly face," Kal says gesturing with his assault rifle. "She's across the way, don't think they've managed to get through yet but there is a colossus stationed in front of the door. Fucker has a regen that'd make a krogan jealous. Get her out of here, I'll distract them,"

Emily presses him down and shakes her head, "No, stand down and give us cover fire. Don't go sacrificing your life," she lifts her head up over the wall to peek across.

"We'll take the top right path, it won't give a lot of cover but the colossus can't get to us. Garrus you and Kal give us cover fire we're going in."

Garrus lets out another growl drawing the attention of Kal.

"She's not what I expected..." Kal says softly.

Garrus nods as his eyes watch Jack and Emily charge up the stairs and across the path clearing geth along the way, dodging the shots coming from the colossus.

Emily leans over the wall and studies the colossus and casually pulls out a sniper rifle. She tosses her hair as she settles the crosshairs on the face.

"Jack, toss it a shockwave. Garrus, Overload its shield," she lines up the shot and pulls the trigger sending three bullets to its head. "Fuck, this guy's tough."

The colossus begins to curl up and regen.

"Goin' in, keep tossing shockwaves and keep its shield occupied.

"What do you mean you're going in?" Garrus asks, his subvocals humming with venom.

"What do you think I mean?" Emily says tilting her head to the side.

Emily blinks and pulls her biotics to cover her skin. She cocks her hip, sliding her right foot back and charging into the colossus, shotgun blasting holes into it's side. Emily rolls to the side, dodging a slew of lasers aimed at her and rolls up slamming her fist into the colossus followed with another round of shotgun blasts. She casually pulls out a grenade and rolls it under the colossus before diving into cover. A wicked grin flashed across her face as it exploded sending the colossus into the air with a shower of broken metal and sparks.

Emily rolls her shoulder and grimaces as she feels a small twinge of pain. She watches Garrus walk towards her with a scowl on his face, Jack's behind him giving her a thumbs up and sticks her tongue out at Garrus' back. She turns ignoring Garrus' reaching arm and heads towards the door bringing her omni-tool up to hack the controls to open it.

"Just give me one minute to finish this download," Tali's voice comes from ahead of her. Emily made her way towards Tali, arms across her chest and a closed off expression on her face. She cocks her hips impatiently.

"Thank you Emily, if it wasn't for you I would have never made it out of this room. This whole mission has been a disaster. I wished I joined you back on Freedom's Progress..." she says her voice coming through her helmet filled with sadness.

"Yeah...me too," Emily says softly her expression flickers briefly as she notices Jack tinkering with a console.

"So are you able to come with now?" Emily asks her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, I'll just deliver the information...is Kal alright?" Tali asks.

"I'm fine Ma'am," Kal says softly from behind Garrus.

Tali nods and shakes Kal's hand.

I'm sorry Kal, I'm not going back to the fleet," she tells him while gesturing to Emily.

"I'll be joining the Normandy."

Emily walks over to Jack and leans against the console. A soft sigh escaping her mouth as she leans her head back.

"You look pissed," Jack says quietly, dark eyes studying Emily's face.

"Tired, pissed, what's the difference." Emily says with a toss of her head.

"So you're not even going to say hi to me? My feelings are hurt," Garrus says playfully at Tali, wrapping his arms tightly around the quarian woman and spinning her around.

"Good to see you too Garrus. Now, put me down I still have my shotgun," Tali laughs playfully.

"Ohh kinky..." Garrus drawls seductively eliciting another laugh from Tali.

Jack watches as Emily's face pales slightly and her eyes cloud over briefly in pain. She reaches over and gives Emily a small push, distracting her slightly.

"Let's get out of here," Jack says as she pushes away from the console and moves towards the door with Emily right behind her. Garrus keeps his arm around Tali and stares at Emily's back.

* * *

Emily sat on her bed and stared at her fish tank watching the fish swim around in lazy circles. She had made sure to get Tali settled down in engineering and watched as Ken and Gabby made her feel welcomed. She flopped on her bed and stared out the window watching the stars drift pass. Her mind settled seeing the bright and happy expression on Garrus' face as he spun Tali around and she felt a pang in her heart.

'Could use a drink...' she sits up and pulls on a pair of pants and heads to Kasumi's room. Hearing whispering she peeks her head around the corner and watches Tali and Garrus heads close together as the two whisper quietly to each other. Garrus' eyes drift towards hers, expressionless before turning his attention back on Tali.

Jack walks off the elevator and spots Emily and quickly moves closer to her. She peers over her shoulder to see Tali and Garrus sitting close. Her mouth spreads in a feral smile as she takes a step into the mess, a fist glowing blue with biotics. Emily reaches for Jack's hand hissing slightly as her biotics flare briefly before dying out.

"Forget it, it's okay," Emily says, eyes slowly welling up with tears. "Let's go see Kasumi, she might have stocked the bar again."

Jack turns to stare at Garrus and bares her teeth in warning as she wraps an arm around Emily's waist and leads her to Kasumi's room.

"What was that about?" Tali asks Garrus curiously, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"No idea," Garrus answers evasively his eyes clouded over slightly.

"Bosh'tet Garrus don't lie to me. That small human was ready to rip your head off. What did you do?"

Garrus leans back and rubs the back of his neck letting out a soft sigh.

"Emily and I..." Garrus pause, hesitation stuck in his throat, "we had an affair I suppose that's what a human would call it."

"You what?! What about Kaidan? Does he knows?" Tali exclaimed agasp.

"I know...I just...got caught up in the moment. Maybe it was a mistake, I don't know."

Tali placed a hand on his shoulder, "You still have feelings for her don't you? from back then? Two years ago?"

Garrus combed his fringe giving a long blank gaze, "I do but... I don't know, things are just so...muddled...Either way, it seems she regrets it. She's human, it wouldn't have worked anyway. The Contact War is too fresh in a lot of people's minds."

"So what? If you care for her..."

"Just drop it, we didn't bring you onto the ship so you can pry. We'll leave it at that," Garrus turned and headed to the battery.

"It's not prying..."


	28. Chapter 28

Sister Complex And Deadly Assassins

Emily walked walked through CIC, holding two mugs of coffee as she made her way to the cockpit, tossing Kelly a smile and a nod.

"Hey Emily, you got new messages on your terminal, better check em..." said Kelly avoiding her gaze.

"Let me give Joker his coffee first," Emily said holding up the thermal mug.

"I can bring Joker his coffee, Emily," Kelly took the mug on her way towards the cockpit.

Emily turned towards her terminal turning it on. Her eyes scanned the messages she had received, suddenly her heart stilled as her eyes alighted on one message,

_Shepard,_

_I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt for surviving and moving on. I'd finally let my friends talk me into going out for drinks with a doctor on the Citadel. Nothing serious, but trying to let myself have a life again, you know?_

_Then I saw you, and everything pulled hard to port. You were standing in front of me, but you were with Cerberus. I guess I really don't know who either of us are anymore. Do you even remember that night before Ilos? That night meant everything to me... maybe it meant as much to you but a lot has changed in the last two years and I can't just put that aside._

_Please be careful. I've watched too many people close to me die - on Eden Prime, on Virmire, on Horizon, on the Normandy. I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. If you're still the woman I remember I know you'll find a way to stop these Collector attacks but Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself._

_When things settle down a little... maybe... I don't know. Just take care._

_-Kaidan_

Emily let out a sigh, tilting her head back she looked at the bright light in the ceiling. Her lip caught between her teeth biting hard, tasting blood.

"Are you okay, Emily?" Miranda asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh yeah...maybe," Emily mumbled, swiping her console off. "Don't worry Mira, we'll find your sister okay? Why don't you finish getting ready we'll be docking soon I think."

"Emily..." Miranda said worriedly.

"I don't want to talk about it, so just drop it." Emily said softly, her eyes carefully blank.

"Joker ETA?"

"One hour, and thanks for the coffee Em," he said holding up the mug Kelly had handed him.

"Alright, send Garrus a message to meet me in the mess hall in fifteen."

"Mess hall? Uh-oh this doesn't sound good," Joker teased as he waved at her from his chair.

"Just do it Joker," Emily palmed the elevator.

She went down to Med bay and greeted Dr. Chakwas.

"So, what can I do for you Emily?" Karin asked, a smile on her face.

"I need a stim...or two and can you check if my tattoo is healing nicely?"

"You never used stims," Karin's eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

"I haven't been sleeping well lately, just feeling...odd," Emily mumbled as she tugged her shirt up and over her head.

Emily's eyes focused on the main battery and watched as Garrus walked into the mess hall, their eyes locked and Emily blushed.

"Nightmares?" Karin's cool fingers lightly touching the tattoo on Emily's shoulder.

Emily looked away from Garrus and looked down, "Yeah something like that."

"I can give you some sleeping pills that should help," Karin said looking behind Emily before activating the privacy window.

"If you think it'll help," Emily mumbles pulling her shirt back on and tugging on it gently down her hips.

"Here, take these before you go to bed and here is the stim," Karin handed her a bottle of pills and the energy stim.

Emily nodded and slowly made her way out of the room.

She walked into the mess and saw Garrus leaning against the counter watching her intently. She moved towards him and settled on the table, dropping the bottle of pills and energy stim next to her.

"We need to talk," Emily sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"We're going to talk about 'that' here?" he said.

Emily's eyes widened and a blush spread up her neck to her cheeks.

"No Garrus, not that," she looked down at the floor and let out a sigh. "We're docking at Illium in a few minutes. Miranda asked me to help her with something and I'm going to take Grunt with me. I need you and Tali to check the market for upgrades we'll need to the ship and weapons. While Tali looks for upgrades for armor and mods I need you to-"

He walks up to her, trapping her between the table and his chest, his breath a hot puff of air against her down turned face, "Emily, you remember the last time you left me behind..."

Emily bites the inside of her lip, and stared pointedly at his chest. As his hands ghost up her arms to slide up and tangle into her hair, tilting it up. Stormy blue eyes look into her dark brown eyes.

Emily leans forward, her lips inches from his mouth plates. His hands drift to her waist and slowly pull her towards him, his mouth inching closer to hers.

A cough drew them apart slightly, turning they saw Tali standing there arms across her chest.

"You two need a room?"

Emily pushed Garrus back slightly, a blush staining her cheeks as she smiled at Tali.

"Sooo Tali how would you like to go shopping? Unlimited credit chit...and a very big market."

Tali bounced on her feet, arms clasped to her chest and a laugh in her voice as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Sweet, take blue guy here with you while I run an errand for Miranda."

"Emily..."

"Grunt has been going crazy in the Port Cargo, he snapped on a few ensigns and almost hurt Jack. If I don't let him take his aggression out, he could either burst a hole in the hull or hurt someone seriously. Plus, this is Miranda's request so she'll be coming with us either way. Just take Tali shopping and I promise to bring you when we pick up the drell."

Garrus let out a grunt and pushed away from her.

"Fine, but we'll talk later okay."

"Oh, we're also meeting Liara later today too," Emily said making her way to the elevator.

* * *

Emily sighed and watched as Miranda paced in front of her, a thumb nail chewed between her lips.

"You know, I could just order you to talk to her..." said Emily.

"Emily, I can't..." Miranda's eyes still focused on her sister across the packed docking bay.

"She's your sister, she deserves to know that. She doesn't need to know about what you do or who you work for. She deserves to know that there is someone out there, watching out for her," Emily pushed Miranda towards the docks.

Emily watched with half hooded eyes, as she wiped the graze on her cheek. She knew Garrus was going to be pissed knowing that their quick recon to find Miranda's sister turned into a fight against mercenaries dead set on kidnapping the poor girl and sending her back to Miranda's insane father. Her thoughts drifted to Miranda's tear stained face as she realized the only person she's trusted betrayed her being gunned down by a Merc.

'Trust is a funny thing, sort of like love. Some people, no matter what, will always put a price tag on it...'

Miranda returned with a faint smile, "Thank you, Emily, I'm glad I did talk to her, we have so many things in common...I just want her to be happy and have her own life. Anyway, lets head back to the ship so Dr. Chakwas can check out your cheek."

"Yes mom," Emily teases as they drag Grunt back towards the ship.

Garrus and Tali were leaning against the wall waiting, Tali intent on typing on her omni-tool while Garrus buffed his talons on his armor impatiently. His eyes locked in on Emily's serene smile and the cut on her cheek. A deep rumbling growl erupted from his throat as he pushed away from the wall and advanced on her. His progress was blocked by Grunt who was dead set on getting back on the ship.

"Move Turian," Grunt growled irritably pushing him to the side. "Your mate is fine, she's got quad."

"So are you two ready to visit Liara? Oh Mira, let the crew know we'll be docking here for a few days, give em some shore leave." Emily grinned as she twirled a strand of her hair.

"Of course, Emily," Miranda nodded and followed behind Grunt.

"Keelah Em, how did you get that? " Tali lightly gripped her chin turning it side to side.

"Sniper, didn't see em at first, but its fine now. See, almost healed." She grinned as she licked her finger and smeared the dried blood off her cheek, ignoring Garrus' deep growl.

"Ew that is disgusting!"

"C'mon Liara's office is this way," Emily said moving quickly, hips swinging enticingly.

Tali chuckled as she saw Garrus' eyes honed in on Emily's waist, "How do you say 'You're fucked big time?' in turian? Because between the two of you, I'm putting my money on her."

* * *

Emily navigated the crowds and stalls heading towards a flight of stairs leading to the financial district of Illium. Running up the stairs she smiled at the asari secretary who waved her through a door.

"I'll make it simple, either you pay me or I'll flay you alive with my mind," Liara was speaking to a man through a hologram. After her outburst she promptly cut the call.

"With your mind eh, Little Wing," Emily entered the room.

"Emily! Nyxeris, hold my calls!" Liara gestured her secretary to quickly closed the door.

Emily leaned back assessing her old friend. The once innocent scientist who cried for her mother was no more, what remained now was someone entirely different.

"So the rumors were true, Cerberus did manage to bring you back from the dead."

"I'm sure that you know more than you're letting on, Liara," Emily gave a glare as a smirk stretched on her face.

"Uh...what's going on?" Tali asked.

"I'm sorry Emily, it was them or the Collectors," Liara's eyes fell to the floor.

"How, wait, what are you talking about?" Garrus gave a perplexing look.

Emily pulled a datapad out of her pack sliding it across the table.

"The Illusive Man was very insistent I give this to you, I'm sorry I read it."

"Feron..." Liara let out a deep sigh as she picked up the datapad. "Emily I..."

"I know, I'll do what I can when you have more information but right now I need whatever information you have on this guy," Emily slid another datapad towards Liara.

"Thane Krios? He's taken a hit against Nassana Dantius. You can talk to Seryna in cargo transfers." Liara said as she turned her focus to her console.

Emily let out a light sigh looking to Tali and Garrus as she made her way out of the group made their way to cargo transfers and spoke briefly to Seryna finding out more information on Nassana and Thane. She agreed to help them by driving them to Nassana's building after she was told that they had no intention of killing Thane.

They drew closer to the building as mechs began their attack on salarian workers. With a quick burst of her shotgun the glass shattered and the trio made their way into the building. They move quickly through the building, Tali overloading the mechs while Garrus snipped them from a distance. Emily blazed through both mechs and mercs, biotics and shotgun blazing. They managed to free some trapped salarian workers finding out that Nassana had started killing the people working for her to cut up loose ends. They reached the roof and stared across the bridge between the two towers. With a quick nod to both Tali and Garrus Emily charged across slamming behind barriers and dispatching the enemies that drew close. Once the bridge was clear they entered Nassana's office.

"Wait, before you kill me, just tell me who hired you!" She asked, standing in front of a wide window, her guards flanking her.

"Who do you think?" Emily responded with a smirk, as Tali and Garrus redrew their weapons and pointed it at Nassana.

"Screw you!"

"Charming as ever," Emily reached for her holster.

"Kill me, then, I'm not playing your stupid games," Nassana stood firm. "You've made it this far, now finish the job."

Emily cocked her hip tilting her head, "You really think I'm here to kill you?"

"Do you have another reason for destroying my tower? Decimating my security?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for someone."

"You expect me to believe that?" Nassana's voice had a bit of bite to it, "Is it credits? Is that what you want?"

"Trust me, if it was credits I'd simply kill you and rewire all your funds to me," Emily smirked then paused as a soft thud could be heard over head.

She gestured Garrus to check it out.

"What?" Nassana asked as her guards caught wind of the sound.

"I heard something..." the asari commando turned to look behind her.

"Damn it! Check the other entrances!" Nassana ordered.

Emily shared a quick smile with Tali and shook her head as she found the asari's antics amusing.

It happened quickly, a blur of shadow dropped down from the ventilation shaft above one of the guards as the assassin dropped down. Flicking it's wrist, one of the guards dropped dead from a snapped neck. The assassin then turned and punctured the other guard through the throat with it's fist then, dispatched the final guard with a pistol shot to the head. In the next moment the assassin shoved the pistol's barrel into Nassana's abdomen firing once. The assassin carefully set Nassana down on the table, closing her eyes before stepping back and bowing it's head in prayer.

"Impressive. You certainly know how to make an entrance," Garrus's eyes were fixed on the assassin.

Emily moved closer, curiosity burning brightly in her eyes as she studied the assassin, skin tight leather that hugged the muscular body, scales rippling green with black accents. She watched as the sun rays played along his scales. Ignoring the subtle growl coming from Garrus' throat, she moved closer in front of the assassin.

"I was hoping to talk to you," said Emily.

"I apologize, but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken," Thane's voice rung husky in her ears sending slight shivers down her body.

'Oh boy...' Emily let out a tired sigh, "Do you really think she deserves it?"

"Not for her, for me," Thane finally rose to a standing position looking at Emily with eyes large and dark seemingly staring into her soul. "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you, for instance, all this destruction...chaos." He observed the three with a cautious eye. "I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me. Well...here I am."

Emily's arms crossed as she turned to a resting position, "I do want to talk to you...but how did you know I was here?"

"Gunfire and explosions, I prefer to work quietly. If I had to fight through guards I'd have made a mistake, I rarely make mistakes. You disrupted my plan, but your distraction eventually proved valuable."

"So you used me?" Emily growled as she moved a step closer to him.

"Well Em, you do love gunfire and explosions...seems to follow you around." Tali attempted to ease the tension.

Emily tossed Tali a pained expression before turning her attention back to the Drell, "Let's just cut to the chase then. I need you for a mission."

"Hmm?"

"You're familiar with the Collectors?"

"By reputation."

"Well they've been abducting human colonies. Freedom's Progress was one of their handiworks among others. I plan to stop them."

"Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so."

"My ship would be the first."

Thane moved to confront Emily, staring directly into her eyes, "You'd like me to protect humans I've never met? From aliens no one knows about by going to a place where no one has ever returned from?"

"Yes, that's the jist of it."

"You know, this was to be my last job," his firm gaze softened, "I'm dying so low survival odds don't concern me. The abductions of your colonies however, do."

"I hadn't heard that, is there anything I can do?" a saddened look paled her face.

"Giving me this opportunity to atone is enough. The universe is a dark place. The chance to make it brighter before I die..." Thane turned towards the window, "Many innocents died today. I wasn't fast enough, and they suffered. I must atone for that. I will work for you Shepard. No charge."

****She reached out her hand, "Just call me Emily. Let's get back to the ship and see if we can find you a place to bunk."

* * *

A/N: Well, now I kinda have a update schedule temporarily made up. I'll be rotating between my other stories including this one. I also nabbed a AO3 invite so I'll be posting my work up there eventually. Now, before anyone complains the lack of reaction from the letter, I don't know...I mean from the last chapter shit did kinda hit the fan and they already had their 'words'. But don't worry they're not done yet.


	29. Chapter 29

Music and Sexy Drell

"Hey Emi, The Illusive Man wants to talk to you, its urgent." Miranda says as she watched the group enter from the air lock.

Emily nods at Thane and looks at Garrus. "Take him to the Mess Hall and show him around, make sure his armor gets that upgrade against the swarms."

Garrus nods his asset and leads Thane to the elevator while Emily hits her terminal.

A grunt forms in the back of her throat as her eyes glazed over Kaidan's opened letter. Immediately after she felt someone's looming presence behind her. Turning, she catches Garrus' eyes focused on her screen. A dejected look peered across his face as Emily reached for the armored rim of his cowl pulling his face down to hers.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to read other people's mail?" she growls as she shoves him towards the open elevator next to Thane. "Kelly, delete that would you?" she gestures to the console before stepping into the elevator leaning against the wall.

"Emily...the..." Kelly stops as Emily waves her hand dismissively.

"Let me grab something to bite first, " she let out a sigh shaking her head as the elevator door closed.

"Emily...I..."

"Can it Garrus, I don't want to talk about it so just leave it," pocketing her hands.

"Fine, we still-"

"Yes I know..." her eyes narrowed with an irritated look.

Thane could not help but chuckle at the amusing interaction.

"Hey EDI, we got any place on this ship we can have Thane bunk in?" Emily calls out to the room.

"Life support would be perfect for him," EDI's melodious voice drifted into the elevator perking Thane's interest.

"An AI, how interesting..." he palms the wall trying to assess where the voice came from.

"Life Support should be down that way," Emily points down the hallway while she making her way to the mess hall.

A tray slides in front of her, and she looks up gratefully at the smirking Jack.

"Hey, was that a drell back there?" Jack gestures her head towards the hall.

"A drell? Mmmm yummy!" Kasumi pops out of her tactical cloak stealing a cookie off Emily's tray.

"A sexy one at that!" Tali exclaims taking a seat next to Jack.

Emily lets out a groan and shakes her head, a smile snaking across her face, "Enough guys! We've got a job to do, we don't have time to oogle the newest member of the team, even if he is drop dead sexy..."

"Drop dead sexy eh?" Kenny's scottish voice spooked her. "Why yes, I am the sexiest man alive~!" He struck a glorious pose as the girls shielded their eyes laughing.

"Not you, bosh'tet!" Tali's voice barely able to contain the laugher.

"The drell!" Jack continued, a teasing sneer on her face.

"You mean, the drell standing behind me?" Kenny grinned as he took a step to the side revealing Thane and Garrus standing by the wall.

Four pairs of eyes focused on Thane and Garrus, a knowing smirk passed between Jack and Kasumi as they watched the blush climb up Emily's cheeks. They watched as Emily pushed her tray away and surge to her feet.

"Well, I'm going to go see what The Illusive Man wants...uh...Thane if you're hungry, Gardner is a pretty decent cook, just tell him what you want and he'll make it in a jiffy."

Thane threw her an amused smile as she made her escape to the elevator and headed to the conference room.

"Shepard - we caught a break. I intercepted a distress call from a turian patrol. They stumbled onto a Collector ship beyond the Korlus system. The turians were wiped out, but not before they crippled the Collector vessel. I need you to board that ship and get some hard data on the Collectors. Find us a way to get to their homeworld," The Illusive Man said gently flicking the cigarette ash into the ashtray.

"I see, well, send me the coordinates and I'll take care of it," Emily stood holding a standard military pose.

"Already sent to your pilot Commander. Once you're aboard the ship establish an uplink with EDI. She'll mine their data for information regarding the Omega 4 relay. Good luck, Shepard," he took a sip of his brandy as the comm link died.

"Coordinates punched in, let's go find us a Collector ship," Joker's relayed over the comm.

"Okay Joker, just let me know when we're close." Emily sighed as she made her way out of the room.

Emily walked into port observation greeted with the soft subtle music coming from Kasumi's speakers.

"Is this...Beethoven?" Emily asked shock.

"Yes it is," Kasumi responded with a smile on her face. "I hope you don't mind...I couldn't resist when I saw the sound bytes on Illium."

"No, not at all," Emily stretched out and relaxed on one of the couches.

The door whooshed open and Jack came in, followed by Tali, Kelly and Gabby.

"What is this cra-"

Emily quickly 'shushed' the ruffian woman.

"Seriou-"

"Shuuush"

"Ugh fine!" Jack smacked Emily's leg making her get up so the rest of the girls could sit.

Emily settled herself on the bar again, legs dangling off her mind drifting with the tone of the piano's note filling the room.

The door whooshed open as more crew members filled the room, Thane and Mordin.

"Ah, human piano music, very nice," Mordin commented as he took a seat next to Tali.

Thane looked around the room for an empty seat spotting the barstool adjacent to Emily's head.

He glanced down at her catching her eyes, "This music is rather beautiful."

"It's one of my favorites," Emily's eyes glittered as she gazed back at him.

"Moonlight Sonata...I've heard it before, it is..."

"Beautiful," Emily gives a grin relaxing back down.

Kasumi's eyes rested on the relaxing scene, "Glad everyone is enjoying the mus-"

The door whooshed open again, Garrus looked around before focusing his attention on Emily, noting how close her head was to Thane's.

"So what's going on here..?"

"Listening to music," Jack tossed her hand up at Garrus.

"Hey, did you know, the composer of this piece was deaf and he was still able to make such beautiful music," Kelly perked up in a 'matter of fact' kind of way.

"Really? How was he able to make music if he couldn't hear it?" Garrus asked in disbelief.

Emily gave a reluctant sigh, "Come here."

Garus, sat up from the wall making his way next to Emily, "What?"

Emily reached up taking his visor off placing it on the table. Reaching up, she covered his ears and rewards him with a smile. She begins to mouth 'F.e.e.l.' to him before closing her eyes.

He nods closing his eyes as he feels the beating of her heart through her palms. Echoing over the sound of her heart he felt the beats of the music dancing in his veins. He tried to pinpoint the vibrations as they rumbled contently through his mind. Slowly his mind wavered to his youth on Palavan before forming the memories of Emily on SR1.

Catching himself he gives a slight jolt as he returns to the room. He blinks his eyes open staring into Emily's face noticing her closed eyes and the small serene smile that graced her face.

She giggled as she felt his warm gaze on her, "You were purring."

The turian's face quickly heated up, "I was not." he pulled her hands away from his face, "alright alright, I guess I can see how he could make music like that."

Emily gave another chuckle, "we humans are something don't ya think?"

"Yea, yea, something alright..." he sat down leaning his head against the couch, "you certainly are something..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing"

The group sat listening to the music, their minds wandering where they pleased. Thinking of everything and nothing all at once.

Suddenly, Joker's voice broke through the comm halting the music, "Commander, we're about an hour from the Collector base."

"Mmm..." Emily stretched her legs and arms out. "Alright, Garrus, and Thane suit up and meet in the shuttle bay in one hour."


	30. Chapter 30

Collecting Betrayals

She stood behind Joker and watched as they drew closer to the Collector base.

"I don't see any turian ships around..." Joker says, his eyes scanning the panels that light up along his console.

"I don't either, I wondered how a turian ship was able to disable it but..."

"But it tore through the Normandy like wet tissue?" Joker grunted.

"Yeah..." Emily said with disgust.

She turns quickly, taking a small hurried steps to the elevator to wait in the shuttle car with Garrus and Thane.

She gestured Garrus to take the pilot seat, "Take us in, nice and easy..."

They jump down into the base, the area seemed awfully inactive.

"It's too quiet..." Emily looked around the structure.

"Shepard, I compared the ship's EM signature to known Collector profiles. It's the vessel you encountered on Horizon." EDI's voice drifted into their comms.

"Figures..." Emily mumbles walking foward to the first set of pods. "They're empty...shit..."

Down the hall she is hit immediately with the disgusting scent of rotten decaying meat.

"Over here..." Garrus stood over a pile of decaying bodies.

"Fuck fucking fuck..." Emily growled out angrily.

"They were just thrown away..."

"Better to be test subjects for crazy aliens..." Emily muttered.

She spotted lab equipment up head, pulling out her omni-tool scanning it.

"That's a...Collector? Were they experimenting on one of their own?" Garrus leaned towards the open pod studying the decomposed body.

Emily connected to the terminal, "EDI, I'm uploading the data from the terminal, see if you can figure out what they were up to."

"Data received, analyzing...The Collectors were running baseline genetic comparisons between their species and humanity. A quad strand genetic structure identical to traces collected from ancient ruins. Our database only have one race known to have this structure: the Protheans."

"You saying that the Collectors are Protheans?!"

"It would appear so."

"Well now we know what happened to them...they mutated," Garrus reached into a pile of weapons pulling out a sniper rifle.

"Is that the M-98 Widow?!" Emily gushes as before scouring the weapons crate, "Niiiice, an M-3000 Claymore!"

After double checking their weapons they move farther into the ship. Shivers rolled down Emily's back as the tension gripped her into high alert.

"Look - on the ceiling, more of those strange pods," Garrus eyed the pods lining above. .

Thane's eyes gazed on the vast amount, "Hundreds...how many are full?"

"Too many..." Emily muttered.

"I detect no signs of life in these pods, Shepard. It is probable the victims inside died when the ship lost primary power," EDI informed.

"That...that's not a good thought to have..." Garrus shifted his stance steadying his pace with Emily's.

"I don't like the feel of this place," Emily shifted her shoulders in a vain attempt to shake off the place.

"It is eerie indeed..." Thane treaded cautiously.

"Commander, you gotta hear this. On a hunch, I asked EDI to run an analysis on this ship." Joker whispered into the comm. "I compared the EM profile against data recorded by the original Normandy two years ago, they are an exact match."

"So you're saying...the ship that destroyed the original Normandy is this same one we're on?"

"Something doesn't add up, Commander. Watch your back..." Joker responds nervously.

The group entered a vast room filled with Collector pods.

"There...theres so many..." Thane's eyes darted around the room.

"They could take every human in the Terminus Systems and still not have enough to fill these pods...They're going to target Earth..." Garrus's subharmonics whistled lightly.

"Not if we stop them," Emily pointed ahead, "There - on the platform. Looks like some kind of control panel."

"Should be dead Collectors. Somethings...wrong," Thane surveyed the control panel.

"EDI, I'm setting up a bridge between you and the Collector ship. See if you can get anything useful from the data banks." Emily activated the uplink.

"Data mine in progress Shepard."

Emily rolled her shoulders impatiently, beads of sweat peaking down her back. Suddenly, off in the distance the soft rumbling of machines...

"Uh...Joker?" Emily readied her shotgun.

"Everything went dark, but we're back up now. I dunno what happened," Joker bite his lip staring at the monitor.

"So let me guess, we activated their defense mechanism," Garrus snarled as footsteps rushed towards them.

"Look's like it..." Emily activated her biotic shield. .

With another rumble the platform goes up, spinning unstably into the air.

"Take cover!" Thane yelled as another set of platforms fly towards them.

Emily ducks behind the console as Collectors began their assault.

"This hurt you..." A Collector suppressed Emily's hiding spot.

"Fuck! EDI! get us out of here!" Emily leaped out of cover charging into the Harbringer.

She jammed her shotgun into its shell blasting it apart.

"Affirmative Commander."

"You will know pain..." the Harbringer slowly manifests into another Collector Assassin.

"Emily, you make the most interesting friends," Garrus smirked taking off an exposed Collector's head.

Edi's voice echoed through their comm-link, "I've regained control of the platform Shepard."

"I knew you wouldn't let us down, EDI!" Emily tugged her helmet off before disconnecting from the terminal.

Instantly a shot whizzed by her as Garrus dove at her pulling her to the floor.

"Helmets on!" Garrus growled as he plucked the helmet from her hand and slammed it on her head.

"Ow! Ok, ok!" she pushed him off her adjusting her head. "Did you get what we needed EDI?"

"I found data that could help us successfully navigate the Omega 4 relay. I have also found the turian distress call that served as the lure for this trap. The Collectors were the source. It is...unusual."

"Seems logical to me, baiting us into a trap."

"No, it is unusual because turian emergency channels have a secondary encryption. It is corrupted in the message. It is not possible that the Illusive Man would believe the distress call was genuine."

"Why are you so sure?" Emily and the crew settled on the rising platform.

"I found the anomaly with Cerberus detection protocols, he wrote them."

"He knew it was a trap? Why would he send us into a trap?" Joker frantically drew up maps to the ground force.

"We don't have time to throw blame around. We'll question him when we're out," Emily refocused the group's attention.

"Uh...Commander, we've got another problem. The Collector ship...it's powering up," Joker's voice panicked. "You need to get out of there before their weapons come online. I'm not losing another Normandy!"

"Fuck, lets move!"

The force ran down the corridor disposing of any Collectors that swarmed slammed down behind a console aiming at the waves of drones rushing towards Emily's local. Garrus maneuvered to an alternate panel downing anything in his scope giving Emily cover fire as she broke their front grinned at their flow and consistency, like a well-oiled machine

"There!" Thane shouted as a door opened across the room.

"Oh look, husks!" Emily released a shockwave jettisoning the foes in front of her. "Look, Garrus, your friend is back!"

Garrus lets out a groan as he switched his ammo, "Just kill the damn thing! Focus fire!"

The giant mutated bug was showered in a hailstorm of bullets until they ripped through its shell shredding it into pieces.

"Come on!" Emily charged down the hall.

"Hey, down there," Thane pointed to a level below, "Isn't that where we came in?"

"We must be getting close to the end," Garrus reloaded his rifle.

In an instant a husk slammed down on top of Emily. Her body collapsed as her eyes lost focus feeling her biotic energy being drained.

"Emily!" Garrus frantically shoots the swarm of husks surrounding her.

Emily's quickly regained consciousness as she blasted the husk with shockwave, "I'm...I'm okay..." she slowly gets to her feet and stumbled against the wall, "Just...a little burnt out..."

Garrus reached to Emily slinging her arm around his neck gesturing for Thane to take her other side.

"I can walk...just fine..." she grunted as she pushed off their bodies.

Garrus stared at Emily's back, her barrier weakening quickly, "EDI, How much closer to the exit?!"

"Just through those doors," EDI said as a door slid open forming a tunnel up ahead.

A shiver goes down Garrus' spine as another wave of husks came charging at them. Panic filled his heart as he watched Emily's barrier blinked out.

"Tch, kill me once shame on me..." Emily gathered up her strength, her biotics flaring up around her. The throng of husk jumped at her as Garrus and Thane opened fire.

Emily's eyes glazed with an erratic blue, she rose her hand above her head as a plethora of biotic energy gathered and formed at her palm, "...killed me twice, now that's just rude." Emily forced her palm down into the ground covering the swarm in a veil of blue flame incinerating them completely.

"You...you got them..." Thane dropped his gun to his waist in awe.

Garrus rushed to Emily catching her falling body, "Will you ever stop doing such reckless things...?"

Emily gave a silent smile as the group trudged off towards the shuttle.

Once they arrived on the Normandy Joker quickly relayed the exit command to EDI.

"That...was too fucking close..." Garrus said as he followed up behind Emily.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be talking to The Illusive Man to inquire about his methods of luring us into this little death trap." said Emily as she quickly made her way to the conference room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter yesterday, my editor was up late last night and fell asleep mid sweep. I'm trying not to over work him since he's also in the middle of his school work. Anyway, should be back on schedule soon~


End file.
